The prophecy
by Shirley007
Summary: A prophecy made over a hundred years ago, will become the future for one Bella Swan. Who will stand by her and what battles will she have to fight to find her happiness? M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't know Twilight.**

**A very short prologue.**

**

* * *

  
**

**1857 – England, London**

The cold wind stung on her face as she sat in front of the window, bend over a table.

Blinking away tears sprung forth due to the icy wind, she tried to keep a firm grip on the quil.

The small bedroom glowed eerily in the light her single candle casted upon the walls.

The sounds of drunken men singing below her window, made her heart ache for the journey she already knew she would be taking in mere minutes.

How she wished, she had more time and could find out the pleasures of life.

She had never been able to move freely among others, always consumed by the things she saw in her mind.

Elise Brandon was a commodity among others, a freak of nature.

As her breathing labored, she knew she was running out of time.

Those who would find it would deliver it to the wrong hands, but over time the right hands would finally find her prophecy and this way she would be able to clear their path for them.

How often she had dreamed of the darkhaired beauty and the blond Adonis. Together they would make this world a better place for all.

With newfound determination, she bend over the paper and started to scribble furiously.

_A mere mortal walking among the creatures of darkness, shall obtain hearts loyal in all eternity. This young girl will suffer great heartache and lose more than the heart can bear._

_As she walks the path of darkness, she will be consumed by inner darkness, which molds and transforms the once beating heart to go unnoticed by the creatures surrounding her._

_After her rude awakening she will form bonds to never be broken again._

_With the one that is destined to fight for dominance of the world of darkness, she will make alliances going further than the eye can see._

_From their bond will come a power unseen to this world ever before._

_They will fight side by side within the union of true love, to destroy those who unjustly act in their hunger for power._

_Creatures vowed for all eternity to be foe, will pledge their allegiance to the young woman and with their army of pureness, they will lead the world of darkness into the light._

The woman's trembling hand released the quil from her hand as the final gasp left her lungs.

The slumped form of the woman caught no ones attention as the soothsayer had made her journey to the angels.

The wind picked up and picked up the paper, which held the story of a life yet to come.

Out of the window and over the rooftops, it travelled, untill finally it fell into a cold hand.

Red eyes focused on the words and widened with the contence of this tale.

"Maggie, we have to go to Italy. NOW!" A hoarse voice said, as he rolled up the prophecy.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**

**Is it interesting?**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bella Swan

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**Wow, so many responses and alerts for this story.**

**It nearly knocked me off of my chair :)**

**Thanks everyone for your positive reviews, it meant the world to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Present day – Jacksonville, Florida**

**BPOV**

Ever since _they_ left two years ago, my life has been a constant spiral of depression, pain and above all fear.

I awaited her arrival every minute of every day, but she never came.

Whenever I was sitting in the big yard, I couldn't keep the panic at bay as I searched frantically for her firey red hair.

Ofcourse, the panic didn't go unnoticed and someone would come and shoot some of their poison in my system, making me meek and sleepy.

Clarity of the mind rarely lasted more than an hour.

I would wake up, have a talk with the almighty doctor, panic, get a shot, go to sleep, wake up, have a walk in the garden, panic, get a shot and all sense of reality, along with all conception of time was lost to me.

I had just awoken as I looked around my room, a single I might add.

To any other person a single room was a luxury and something they desperately wanted, to me it meant I was too far gone and they didn't want my craziness around others.

My room was simple, a single bed with one dresser, this dresser held three drawers for all my clothes. Heaven forbid they gave me hangers, I might push one through my artery.

I walked through the hall and to the common bathroom, where I splashed some water on my face. Mirrors were not to be found, again the glass might aid me if I decided to take my life.

I had barely made it back to my door as a nurse came running towards me.

Panic started to rise inside of me.

_Is she here? _

_Has she found me? _

_Is she killing one of the staff, like she did my father?_

_Like she killed Jake? _

_My father, Jake, they died protecting me and for what? _

_So I could be committed by my mother for the rest of my life? _

_Was that her evil plan all along? _

_To make me suffer through life with all those memories. _

_I can still see the fear on my father's face, not fear for his life, fear for me._

**_Flashback _**

_DING DONG_

"_That must be the pizza, I'll get it." Charlie said as I lifted my head from under the comforter._

_Charlie had often told me to make an effort, to start living again, but how could I?_

_They were gone, they all left me, they didn't want me and it killed me._

_I tried, ofcourse I did and during the day I would be okay, as long as I was with Jake._

_As soon as I walked inside the house, all the grief and pain would hit me like a ton of bricks and I would curl up on the couch underneath a blanket, not speaking, but still showing Charlie that I was here and that I was making an effort._

"_Who are you?" I heard Charlie bellowing from the hallway._

_I got up from the couch and put on my slippers, hurrying towards the door._

_I couldn't see the person standing at the door, but a sliver of orange caught my attention._

"_No!" A strangled sob came from inside my chest as I instantly knew who it was._

_Victoria pushed her way by Charlie and smiled darkly at me._

"_Ah Isabella, long time no see." She said in an overly fake cheery voice. Her voice was childlike and too high for any regular human. Shivers ran down my spine at the mere sound of it._

_I turned my head towards my father, fear making bile rise up in my throat. I tried to plead with my eyes, for him to leave, but he just shook his head and watched us._

_Victoria noticed my pleading look and sneered._

"_He won't get far, surely you should know that, Isabella." _

_I straightened my spine and tried to look more confident, but my rapid heartbeat and the fear that pulsed through me didn't go unnoticed._

_She laughed a dark manically laugh and raised her eyebrow as if to say I was being a silly child._

"_Do you know this woman?" Charlie's voice sounded flat, but the anger that was boiling under the surface still caught my attention as his tone changed half way through his sentence._

_Victoria's eyes, that had been crimson before, turned pitch black as she spun her head towards my father._

"_Don't defy me, human!" She growled._

_Charlie was taken aback by the sound that escaped her and involuntarely took a step back._

_Victoria smiled at him, but it just looked all wrong on her face._

_Her black eyes found mine again._

"_He smells almost as good as you. Such a treat he must be." She said in her annoying voice._

_The severity of the situation finally hit me completely and I turned towards my father._

"_Go!" I shouted and then I glared at Victoria._

"_You are here for me, leave my father out of this." I said in an oddly calm tone of voice._

_She looked to be contemplating something and I changed a peek at my father, who was still standing there. He glared down at me and shook his head no, with his arms crossed, as if scolding me for trying to get him to leave._

"_No, I don't think I'll do that." She suddenly said, snapping my attention back to her "You see, your precious little Edward and his retched family killed my James and for that I will claim your life. A mate for a mate as they say. However, Laurent got killed by your stupid dogs and his death should be avenged as well. Your father will do just fine, since the blood of those dogs is just vile." She was talking excitedly as if she were planning a party instead of whose lives she would take._

"_Please, you can have me, I will not try to run or fight. Please, just don't hurt my father." I begged and she loved every plea that came out of my mouth._

"_Bells, no! I can take care of myself just fine. Get away from her, now!" Charlie shouted and then he was holding a gun._

_Victoria cackled and expanded her chest, daring him to take the shot._

_As the bullet bounced off of her chest, the severity of this situation finally hit Charlie._

"_W-W-What? How? What are you?" He stammered and Victoria threw her head back in laughter. I took several steps back to get a lighter. Surely, I could not dismember her, but I could try setting her on fire. Right?_

"_Why don't you ask your daughter?" She sneered and I froze as their gazes landed on my form._

"_Bells?" Charlie questioned._

"_A vampire." I hung my head in defeat._

"_What?" Charlie half shouted. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know he was having a hard time believing what I just said._

"_Oh you didn't tell him? Maybe, you should tell everything now. Come clean, think of it as a last confession." Victoria cackled again. Sadistic bitch._

_Charlie was looking at me with such expectation that I just had to tell him._

"_Dad, the Cullens were vampires. But good ones." I started, only to get cut off._

"_Good ones? How the hell can a vampire ever be good?" He was in full panic mode._

"_They didn't feed on humans. Their eyes were golden, because they only fed on animals." He nodded towards Victoria, asking me silently to explain._

"_Remember when Edward took me out to play baseball?" I asked as I moved closer to him._

"_The night you ran off to Phoenix." He simply stated and I nodded._

"_You see, when we were in the clearing, other vampires found us. There were three of them. James, Laurent and Victoria." As I said her name, she smiled widely at my father, showing off her razor sharp teeth. Charlie swallowed but focused back on me._

"_Ed-He had an ability, he could read minds. He saw in the mind of James that he was going to hunt me. He was a sick bastard that loved the chase." Victoria growled at my insult "and since I was protected by other vampires, that made the game more interesting to him. I needed to hurt you with those lies that night, dad, because I needed to be sure you were safe. Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix, while Esme and Rosalie stayed around our house to protect you. The others made a fake trail with my scent and tried to ambush him. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. Laurent, had moved to Denali to try feeding off of animals and Victoria broke into the school to gather information on me. James had figured out early on, that they were leading him astray and ran to Phoenix. With the information given by Victoria, he found our home and broke in. He contacted me and used a video tape to make me believe he had Renée. I lied to Jasper and Alice and ran from them first chance I saw. I ran towards James. He had bit me, so my memories are a bit foggy. Edward arrived first and fought James, then the others arrived. Carlisle tended to my wounds, along with Alice. Edward sucked the venom out of my blood stream. Emmett and Jasper disposed of James." I lifted the sleeve of my sweater and showed him the bite mark._

"_Touch it." I said and he did._

"_It's so cold." He mused and I just nodded mutely._

"_If their being in your life caused this, then why did they leave?" Charlie asked and I swallowed the lump in my throat._

"_At my birthday party, I cut myself. Jasper lost it and tried to attack me. I think that is why the family left, Ed- he on the other hand didn't want me. He got tired of pretending to be human or something equally stupid. He didn't love me, dad." I couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall as soon as Ed-he was mentioned._

"_What wolves killed Laurent and why are they your dogs, I never saw you with dogs?" Ah, always the persceptive one._

"_Some of the La Push kids turn into wolves. They have one enemy and one alone, vampires. When Laurent forsake his new diet and found me, the wolves killed him." I said in a flat voice._

"_La Push? Jacob? __The Clearwaters? Who?" Charlie's eyes were wide as he tried to progress everything I was telling him._

"_There are more of them now. Sam, both the Clearwaters, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady." I peeked at Victoria, since I didn't want her misusing this information._

_She just smiled darkly and proceeded to remove the dirt from under her fingernails._

"_I should have...They are all so big...It wasn't the water." I took Charlie's hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture._

"_Enough of this! You told your story, now let's get on with it." Victoria sneered as she moved towards me at a human pace. Charlie pushed me behind him, while I tried moving in front of him._

"_Don't you dare touch my girl! It's not her fault your boyfriend was a sick fuck! Nor is it her fault the Cullens killed him or the wolves killing your friend." Charlie spat._

"_It's all her fault, you stupid fool!" She growled, before grabbing him and sinking her teeth in his jugular._

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!" I screamed and as his body hit the floor with a thud, the door got broken off of his hinges._

_Four wolves jumped her, as three stood in front of me and three behind me._

_Victoria shrieked, but still managed to break free from their grasp._

_She had somehow managed to bite Jake a total of five times._

_Jumping through a window, she disappeared into the night._

_Jake lied spasming on the floor, he had transformed back into human form and the bitemarks coloured a deep red on his skin. Vampire venom was poisonous to the wolves and although Sam tried to suck out the venom, it was too late._

_Jake's sweating pale form didn't stop jerking as he motioned me to come to him._

_I kneeled beside him, pressing my lips to his._

"_I love you, Bells." He croaked, before his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and my sunshine was forever taking away, leaving me alone in the dark._

**_End Flashback_**

The sting of needle in my arm made me jerk my arm in response.

"Hold still, dear. You'll feel much better after this." The nurse said as she smiled warmly at me. As she pulled the needle out of my arm, I could feel the familiar tingling warmth spread throughout my body.

The nurse picked me up and laid me down in my bed.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" She questioned and I just offered her a small smile, before I floated away to Lala land.

* * *

**Well, there you go.**

**Next chapter will be about Jasper.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I loved each and every one of your reviews.**

**Review again, please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jasper Whitlock

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Present day – Austin, Texas**

**JPOV**

I loved this time on my own. I was the only one hunting animals, so I used the time to let my mind run free. The only downside was that as soon as my mind was not occupied with the newborns, I would automatically think of the Cullens or worse, Bella.

As I run in the direction from the scent that had my mouth watering, Bella's frightened face flashed before my eyes once more.

That image is forever ingrained into my mind, her wide eyes, her mouth that was slightly ajar, the rapid heaving of her chest and the quickening pulse that had drawn my attention.

I had been so disgusted with myself afterwards, I had run straight to Alaska.

The Denali's had always been our safe haven in a way. Giving shelter to Edward in his time of need and this time they offered me a place to find my peace again.

It was short-lived though as the family, minus Edward arrived mere hours after me.

I didn't try to block out their emotions or escape the disappointment that flowed into me from the others, I deserved it and sucked in each negative emotion coming from my family.

The guilt I carried was killing me slowly, but I refused to let go of it, even when Alice told me Bella forgave me.

I refused to believe she had fully grasped the situation, so my guilt could keep consuming me.

When Edward called a couple of days later, saying he wasn't joining the family and would check in later, the others became even more depressed.

Not only had I taken Bella from them, now I had also taken their golden boy away.

After five months of them trying to make me feel better, I just gave up.

_Why would they try to cheer me up?_

_I was the one that brought this heartache upon them._

_Why would I be worthy of staying with them?_

_I had destroyed every beautiful dream of the future they had ever had._

I packed my suitcase and just walked out of the door.

Nobody tried to stop me and that said more then words ever could.

Not even Alice, in fact she even told me it was the right thing to do.

I wandered around the US for almost 7 months, untill a familiar scent made my senses go into overdrive. My instincts were telling me to flee and never come back, but my mind told me to stay.

It was exactly the faith I deserved. After all, I was a monster.

She had created me for this and if she had the opportunity to do so, then maybe this was where my destiny truly lied.

I didn't even put up a fight as I followed her underground to her home, if that is what you can call it, in Austin.

That's where I've been living for a year now and although their emotions still hit me hard, it's nothing I didn't deserve.

The scent had grown much stronger and I knew I was getting close, so I slowed my pace.

A soft rustling alerted me of his presence and I froze all movement.

As the cougar approached me out of curiosity, I suddenly moved, startling the big cat and I snapped it's neck before it could react. My teeth pierced through it's skin, like a knife through butter and as the liquid poured down my throat, I recalled the glorious scent of Bella's blood.

It almost made me throw away the cougar in disgust, but I forced to keep it locked to my lips.

I couldn't think that way or I would be too easily tempted to follow Maria's diet again.

As I drained the animal of it's last drop of life force, I dropped it with a thud. I used my teeth, to shred it to pieces and make it look as if it had been attacked by another wild animal.

The vultures would no doubt pick away the flesh and remove the rest of the evidence.

I walked at a slow human pace back to the camp as my mind kept showing me images of Alice, Edward and Bella.

I smelled him before I saw him as he came running for me, full speed.

"Good morning, Roland." I said politely as I kept walking.

"Major, no time for pleasantries. We need to run, our Mistress is mobilizing the army." He sounded out of breath even though we didn't need to breath.

I looked into his crimson eyes and furrowed my brow.

"Mobilizing the army? For which purpose?" I questioned him.

"I have no idea, Major." He shrugged, before we both ran at vampire speed back to our camp.

I ran straight through the dark tunnels, untill I reached Maria's private quarters.

I didn't bother knocking as I threw open the door and looked at her dressing for battle.

"What's going on, Maria? Why wasn't I informed of a battle?" I asked as I glared down at her petite form.

"That army that has eluded us in Houston is headed to Jacksonville. We need to intercept them and perform a surprise attack. I don't like that redheaded bitch forming armies that pose a possible threat to our territory." She spat.

"Remember last time? She nearly took out our entire food supply. We need to destroy her and her pathetic army now!" Maria growled viciously as she continued with dressing herself in her leather outfit.

_Mmm, that's sexy._

"Don't even think about it, Major. We have no time to lose. My source said they were already at Atlanta, we will need to move fast." I nodded in agreement and headed out to prepare for battle myself.

We didn't know the purpose behind Victoria's army, but she had proven to be a menace in the past. If there was something important to gain in Jacksonville, we would surely have to move quickly to intercept it and ofcourse, given the opportunity, we would not hesitate to annihalate every single soldier in her army.

Our army was better trained than hers and we would surely be able to move faster.

I would plan out a perfect strategy along the way, first I needed to gather the troops.

I placed two units under Rolands supervision to protect our camp and prepared two units for battle.

An hour later, Maria, 60 newborns and I were running towards Jacksonville.

"Do you know why they are headed to Jacksonville?" I asked Maria as we crossed the Texan border into Louisiana.

"Not a clue, but whatever she seeks, it's supposed to be extremely important. We must obtain this object and use it in our defense when necessary." Maria answered.

Involuntarely, my mind flashed to Bella, but I pushed away the emotions and images.

I was working and I had no time to show weakness.

As we reached Tallahassee, we nearly collided with Victoria's army.

"Battle positions!" I ordered and I watched the front line crouch down as the rest paid attention to seek out their weaknesses and awaiting further orders.

"Front line, attack!" I ordered and watched as nearly half of Victoria's army was destroyed at the first wave of attack.

"We want the leader alive! Deliver her to your Mistress!" I yelled as I crouched down and ordered the full attack.

* * *

**There you go.**

**A short introduction to Jasper's life.**

**Was this what you expected?**

**I think not.**

**Well, review please.**

**Love ya'll and untill next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Visit

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jacksonville, Florida – Bella Swan**

"Open your eyes, sweetie." A soft voice sounded from somewhere around me.

Reluctantly, I did as the voice told me to do and squinted against the sudden light that shone brightly.

"You have visitors, dear. Go wash up and I'll take you to them." The nurse said, before following me out of the room and waiting at the bathroom door.

_Visitors?_

_I never have visitors._

_Except that one time, but she told me she couldn't bear it and she wasn't coming back._

_If not my mother, then who?_

_Could it be Victoria?_

_The Cullens? _

_Has Alice seen me and decided to check up on me?_

_Is it Phil?_

_Or did my mom change her mind and came down for a visit after all._

_It has been almost 16 months._

_I do miss her._

_Yeah, when you can think straight._

"Ready, dear?" The nurse asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

I nodded wordlessly and followed her out to the visitor's lounge.

Every Saturday they allowed visitors, but I didn't even realize today was Saturday.

Not that it mattered anyway, since I never had a visit to look forward to.

As I walked through the door and scanned the room, I nearly choked.

There, at the table in the farthest corner were my friends.

All of them shirtless ofcourse, although they could blame it on the Florida climate this time.

I walked slowly towards them, looking over each face and memorizing it.

Seth's face had lost some of it's baby fat and he had grown into a handsome young man.

Embry had the goofiest grin on his face as he watched my every move.

Quil was almost bouncing with impatience and every step I took that brought me closer to them, seemed to make him bounce quicker.

Emily was watching me with a fond smile, but her eyes betrayed the sadness she tried so desperately to hide.

Sam's brow was furrowed as he glanced at some of the other patients.

Jared was watching me carefully, scrutinizing every inch of me as his eyes looked me over from head to toe.

And Paul just stood there with his arms wide open, waiting for me to cross the distance and leap into his embrace.

As soon as I noticed, I didn't hesitate and took off in a quick run, launching myself in the comfort of his warm embrace.

"God, Bells, we missed you!" Paul said as he spun me around, still locked in his strong arms.

I laughed at his exuberance and then stopped suddenly, bringing one hand up to my face and touching the curves of my lips, trying to make sure I actually laughed.

I hadn't laughed since Jake died and it felt surprisingly good.

Emily, Sam and Embry had caught my movement and sadness flickered in their eyes, untill they squashed the emotion away and refocused on me with a big smile.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been all this time? Why now?" I blurted out my questions.

Sam slowly stepped forward and took my soft, small hand in his large, rough, warm hand.

"Bella, we didn't know you were here for a long time. When a contact informed us three days ago that Victoria was headed to you, they also told us your whereabouts. We took the first plane out and have been planning to get you out of here ever since." Sam said as he squeezed my hand.

"Get me out? How are you going to do that?" I asked, looking incredulous at the men I once called my brothers and the woman with one of the kindest hearts I had ever known.

"Don't worry, Bells. Collin's got this." Embry smirked and as the words barely left his mouth a panic broke lose.

"Wolf! No bear! No wolf!" The cries rang throughout the entire hospital, as Collin busted through the door and growled at the others.

He rolled his eyes when Gus, one of the male patients peed himself, but kept growling.

Everyone ran around in panic, even crawling through windows to get away from the beast.

As soon as the visitor lounge was cleared out, we casually strolled towards the hallway, where Collin was chasing away those who were still in close distance from us.

We all walked outside like it was the most normal thing ever.

I tilted my head towards the sky, breathing in deeply.

_Freedom._

There was a white van waiting right at the curb in front of the entrance.

Brady waved from behind the steering wheel and we quickly climbed into the back.

Collin jumped into the back as well and then turned back to human, once we were moving.

I tried to keep my eyes diverted as he tugged on a pair of shorts.

I didn't feel the need to look at his ... manly parts, that would be much too ackwards, since I looked at him as a brother.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I glanced around at the pack.

"Renée and then back to Forks." Sam answered casually as we sped our way through Jacksonville.

Minutes later we stopped at my mother's home.

_She left me in the looney bin and after a single visit, she never looked back._

_Why am I here?_

_She doesn't deserve my forgiveness._

_But she is my mother and must have acted in a way she believed was right_

_Still, it wasn't the right thing to do._

_She could have visited more often._

_She could have tried to take care of me at home, instead of locking me away._

_She didn't even bother._

_As soon as we touched ground in Florida, she drove me straight to the crazy farm._

_She doesn't care about me._

_Why should I care about her?_

_Charlie._

_Jake._

_They cared!_

_They tried to heal me after the Cullens left me broken._

A scream broke me from my musings and without realizing it, I was running towards the door.

A scream tore from my own throat as I took in the scene before me.

Two newborns were circling Victoria, another newborn was holding my mother and the lifeless body of Phil laid sprawled out on the floor.

Victoria smirked as she heard my scream, but didn't turn her head to acknowledge me, keeping her focus on the two newborns.

The newborn that was holding my mother had shredded clothes, dirt covering every inch of his body and he looked adoringly up at Victoria. The other two looked more civilized with clean clothes, all dressed in leather and the loathing in their eyes was directed solely on Victoria. This calmed me for a bit, but my panic rised again as I noticed the eyes of the uncivilized newborn darken as he had now focused his eyes on my mother's neck.

"No!" I yelled as his lips brushed against my mother's flawless skin.

The wolves came running in at full speed, knocking all the vampires off of their feets, but my mother was gone.

I had lost two families in two years, I couldn't take it anymore as I crawled towards Victoria, overcome with emotion I couldn't even support my weight anymore.

_I'd be damned if I let them take my third family away from me._

The wolves had suffered enough because of me and I couldn't bear the guilt if another one of these boys was killed because of this feud.

As her teeth pierced my skin, I cried out softly and shortly.

_Now, I will die in peace and the last of my family will be safe._

Too quickly, the teeth left my body and through the fog of my mind, I could see a woman in leather dismembering Victoria.

I blinked furiously as the fire messed with my mind and allowed me to see things that could never be there.

_Jasper_

"My brothers, run!" Was the last thing I croaked and then a pair of golden eyes met mine.

_Such a strange hallucination._

Was the last thing I thought before closing my eyes and surrendering to the pain.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter finished.**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Protect

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jacksonville, Florida – Jasper Whitlock**

After we destroyed the last newborn at Tallahassee, I had ordered the newborns to start the clean up. We couldn't leave any evidence of what had taken place there.

I did a headcount and came up with two soldiers short.

"Gary!" I called to my most loyal soldier, who had the rank of Captain.

"Yes, Major?"

"Why are we two men short? I thought you informed me there had been no casualties on our side." I was getting agitated.

_If they just took off, I'll make sure there faith will be remembered and no one shall dare desert this army again._

"Lisa and Stan followed the leader and another newborn." He answered thruthfully.

"What? Victoria escaped? Why didn't you inform me of this before?" I growled, ready to strike and turn his sorry ass into ashes.

"Forgive me, sir. I didn't dare speak freely and you didn't adress me earlier." He was shaking violently and I sent him a wave of calm.

"Alright, I understand your hesitation. Just tell me next time." I said as I dismissed him with my hand and ran to Maria.

"Victoria and one of her newborns got away. Two of ours are following her. We need to catch up with them, soon!" I snarled.

"Gary!" She called out and once again, he came running.

"You will be in charge for now, captain. Keep them in check. We will rendez vous at the border between Louisiana and Texas in 48 hours. Can you handle that, captain?" Maria said as she scratched her eyebrow in an impatient and nervous gesture.

"Yes, Mistress." Gary answered as he saluted us.

"Very well. I expect them to be in the same condition as I leave them in. No fighting, no biting, no orgies, nothing of the sorts! Do you understand me?" She growled viciously.

"Yes, ma'am." Gary responded, before giving us a final salute and heading towards our troops.

Without another word we followed the scents of our newborns, leading us all the way into Jacksonville.

"Son of a bitch! They made it here! What if we're to late and they have what they came for?" Maria grumbled as she increased speed.

Maria had always been slightly faster than me and in mere minutes, I lost sight of her.

_What could they possibly be looking for?_

_What if it's a weapon of sorts?_

_Will we be running into a trap?_

_What the fuck is that disgusting smell?_

The scents of various vampires grew stronger as the scent of wet dog lingered all around.

I bust through the back door of a suburban home only to find Maria dismembering Victoria, several werewolves fighting Victoria's newborn as well as the two that belonged to our army and a darkhaired girl writhing on the floor. I paid her no mind as a werewolf approached Maria and I stepped in front of her, blocking his path.

"My brothers, run!" A familiar voice croaked and for the first time I actually looked at the human, really looked and what I saw shocked me beyond belief.

_Bella!_

I stood from my protective stance in front of Maria and ran towards her.

I crouched in front of Bella and refused anyone to get closer to her.

The werewolves tried to reach her, but I wouldn't let them.

"Sam!" One of them called, after shifting back to human form.

A big black wolf moved towards him and looked him straight in the eye.

I could feel superiority from this black monster and was certain it was the Alpha.

"We need to remove the blonde leech! He won't let us near her. We can't suck out the venom like this." I was surprised by every word the dog said.

_How did he know you could suck the venom out?_

_How does he know Bella?_

_Why do they want to safe her?_

_Remove me?_

_I'd like to see you try!_

I hissed in his direction and the boy turned his attention to me.

"We need to remove the venom. She can't change!" He said to me and he surprised me by his approximity.

_Is he stupid?_

"No! You will not destroy her! I won't give you the change!" I snarled, as I placed my cold hand on her overheated forehead.

"I don't want to destroy her! Fuck! I want to save her! She's our sister!" The boy cried out in desperation.

_His sister?_

"She can not be your sister? Bella has no siblings. Besides, you can't save her, the venom has spread too far already." I said calmly as I tilted my head in question.

"She is like our sister and we will be damned if we don't at least try to save her! Now move!" His statement was backed up with several growls.

I scanned the room to see that the newborns had all been destroyed. Maria was looking at me in question from the corner of the room, while the wolves had all surrounded me and Bella.

"It's too late." I said as I got out of my crouch and stepped aside.

The black wolf sank his teeth into her and spat out her blood, but after several tugs of her blood, he too realized there was no way to stop the change now.

The wolves howled in unison, agony and grief pouring from every fiber in their furry bodies.

Then they started to leave the house, all except the boy who stood before us, naked.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave her here!" He yelled after them.

An older native American entered the house then and fell to his knees besides Bella's body.

"It's too late, Seth. She'll be one of them soon and she'll attack us. What if we can't control our instincts and harm her? Can you live with yourself knowing you destroyed Bella?" The man said between gut wrenching sobs.

"Sam, please. We'll take her to the reservation. We'll protect her. We can teach her to feed off of animals. I promise, I won't hurt her." Seth pleaded as he looked at the shivering body in front of him.

"We can't put our families at risk, Seth! You don't know what she will be like! Nor can you predict if we will be able to fight our instincts. Seth, don't make this harder as it already is. Go! That's an order!" Sam's voice had risen in height and the authority that lied within couldn't be questioned. He rose to his feet and stood in front of a defiant Seth.

"Go! I will not say it again!" He said and finally Seth ran out, tears streaming down his tanned face.

Sam kissed Bella's forehead, before turning towards me.

"Apparently, you know her." I nodded at his statement.

"I can also see you feed from animals, since your eyes are yellow." I nodded again.

"After your protective behaviour earlier, I trust you will teach her your way and keep her safe." He said as he searched something in my eyes.

_Teach her?_

_Keep her safe?_

_Could I?_

_Did I want to?_

_I trained a newborn army for God's sake!_

_I'd be dragging her down into hell with me._

I glanced back at Maria, who surprised me by nodding.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I will tell her of her brothers and the pain it caused you to leave her. Maybe, one day she will be strong enough to return to you." I vowed and Sam's eyes softened a bit.

"Thank you." He sighed before leaning forward and pressing another soft kiss to her forehead and running out.

"That was the saddest thing I have ever seen." Maria said in a peculiar soft voice.

_Does that woman have a heart after all?_

"But on the plusside, at least the wolves didn't kill us." She smiled and then lifted Bella's body.

I growled and she instantly released her and laid her back down onto the floor.

"Easy, Major. I wasn't going to hurt her." Maria said as she held her hands up.

I picked Bella up and cradled her into my chest, before running towards our meeting point. Maria eyed me strangely the entire time, but I didn't bother asking her what was on her mind.

At the border, I was relieved to find that our newborns had recently been fed and we could continue the run home.

The newborns were excited and pumped from their victory. Maria was planning a victory dinner that certainly didn't fit my diet and Bella, she never made a sound.

As I laid her on my bed in my private quarters, she finally whimpered for the very first time.

I instantly grabbed her hand and the sound stopped.

I pulled my hand back and she whimpered again.

I tried one final time and as soon as her hand was in mine, she silenced again.

_Strange!_

_Still 47 hours to go and such a long two days it will be._

_

* * *

  
_

**This was Jasper. **

**Next up: Bella ofcourse :)**

**What did you guys think?**

**So she's with Jasper and Maria?**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**Review please.**

**Love ya'll and untill next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Awakening

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Wow, I had so many reviews for this story.**

**Thank you all. It means the world to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Bella Swan**

I could feel someone moving against me, the cold of their skin not offering any relieve any longer. As my mind struggled to regain some clarity, while my body burned in the most agonizing fire, I could feel the person that had been holding me from the start, finally pulling back. I could faintly hear myself whimpering in agony, but unlike before the touch this person offered me didn't help. Whoever had been holding me in a tight embrace, noticed as well and slowly released me again. I heard soft footsteps as who ever had been with me, moved to the other side of the room.

I could feel the fire dying out and almost sighed in relief. Almost.

Before my body could relax, the fire was back with a vengance and moved straight to the center of my very being, my heart.

For the first time, I used my vocals consciously as I screamed out in sheer agony.

The sound was dulled as the fire was the dominant factor in my mind.

My heartbeat picked up to an inhumanly pace and for a moment, I feared it would leap out of my chest. Each pound of it against my ribcage made me scream louder, as the fire seemed to have inflated the organ. With a final strangled cry, my heart as well as my sounds stopped.

I could hear someone running into the room and instantly spun my head towards the sound.

The woman froze as she noticed my red eyes on her. She was clinging a shirt in the hand that was extended, as if she was handing it over.

Confused I stared at the shirt, untill someone ripped it out of her hands.

I followed the movement to spot an extremely scarred back.

In the blink of an eye, I had jumped off of the bed and was in a crouch, growling viciously at the scarred stranger.

I wouldn't let this stranger hurt me.

He was obviously dangerous as my eyes trailed over the numerous bitemarks that marred his muscular back.

Fear, anger and hunger warred inside of me as I gazed upon the stranger, that quickly pulled the shirt over his head and covered most of the scars.

Slowly, he turned around, his head hung low and his hands were raised, untill he stood in front of me in a submissive stance.

He didn't raise his face as if he knew that I was fighting every single instinct inside of me, not to attack him right there and then.

I quickly looked at the woman, who had an eyebrow raised at the demeanor of this man.

Obviously, he was not one to act inferior or submissive.

"Bella?" A honeysmooth voice asked and I snapped my attention back to the blond male.

This time, he had his head raised and I my eyes locked with his golden orbs.

Shame flowed through me as I finally recognized him and thought of how I had treated him.

"Jasper?" I asked uncertain. I had been so sure it was just an hallucination, but apparently it had been reality, since he was right in front of me now.

The sound of my voice caught me of guard and I gasped at the beautiful melodic sound I had just made.

"May I approach you?" Jasper asked cautiously, as he tilted his head slightly down again.

I didn't give him time to answer as I launched myself at him.

The woman had crouched, ready to protect Jasper, while Jasper just stood shell shocked at my behaviour.

My arms were a vice around his neck as were my legs around his waist.

"I missed you all so much." I breathed as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

He hesitantly rubbed my back as he waited for me to dismount him.

When I hadn't moved after three minutes or so, he decided to diffuse the situation.

"Erm...sweetheart, could you release me please?" He asked and I could hear he was uncomfortable. I slowly slid down from his body and took a step back.

Rejection and hurt ran through me after his request to release him, but as I saw him shifting himself, my eyes were drawn to the obvious bulge in his pants.

_How had I not noticed that?_

"Where's Alice?" I blurted out and as his eyes darkened, I knew I had struck a nerve.

_Damn it!_

"Sorry." I mumbled, but he just shook his head telling me not to worry about it.

The woman stepped forward then and cleared her throat obnoxiously.

I reluctantly focused on her and she was apparently waiting for something.

"Erm...hello?" I wondered who she was and why she was intruding on my reunion with Jasper.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Maria and I'm the leader in this army. You will adress me with Mistress and I will gladly offer you a place in my army." Her smile was sickly sweet and distracted me from her words.

"She will not!" Jasper bellowed as he moved in front of me.

"I have sworn to protect her and protect her I shall! She will be no part of your army and will be my guest! If you wish for me to serve you, you will allow this. Oh, and she will adress you the same as I do, Maria!" He growled and snarled between words making me feel slightly frightened. Sensing my fear, he held out his hand behind his back. I gratefully took it and could feel myself calming down instantly.

"Jasper, you are still residing under my roof. And last time I checked, you still had to answer to me." She answered in a calm, controlled voice.

"If you won't accept her as a guest, I will gladly take up residence elsewhere." Jasper said in a cold, hard tone I had never before heard coming from him.

He might have been distant with me back in Forks, but there was always a calm, warm vibe coming from him.

"Jasper, don't be like that." Maria suddenly changed tactics as she cooed at him.

"Will you respect her as my equal and regard her as a guest?" He tried again.

"Fine." Maria huffed, before moving around Jasper.

"Well, Bella. Welcome to my home, you can call me Maria." She grimaced a little at her name, as if she hated the sound of it.

I nodded at her and scratched my throat.

The burn was slowly becoming too much to bear and this bickering wasn't helping it either.

Jasper following my movements and probably even sensing my thirst grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the underground tunnels.

We ran for 10 minutes, before we finally submerged from the dark, cold tunnel into the fresh air. A delicious scent flowed towards me and made my mind and body go into overdrive.

Jasper refused to release me and dragged me forcefully away from the scent, as I tried to get a bite out of him for pulling me away.

I struggled for a long time, snarling, teeth snapping and growling viciously, but he wasn't even worried about my aggressive behaviour.

When the scent had disappeared, I could feel reason slowly coming back to me, although I was less clear than before with the lingering memory of that delicious scent.

"It'll get better." Jasper whispered, just before another scent hit me.

It was different and not quite that delicious, but it still held a certain appeal to me.

"It's a cougar." Jasper said as he smiled down at me.

I had never seen him smile so wide before and for the first time I noticed how beautiful he was. His smile could light up an entire town and for the first time I really looked at him.

His blond unruly hair fell slightly into his eyes and I had to fight the urge to tuck it behind his ear. He had a strong jawline, he had lips that were plump and looked absolutely kissable.

_Whoa! Did I just think he had kissable lips?_

_Yeah, you did._

He had broad shoulders, but wasn't burly like Emmett. He was tall and muscular, but lean at the same time. Where Edward had the pretty boy look going on, Jasper was all man.

Before I could continue my perusal of him, the scent overtook my senses.

The cougar had moved closer and as the more stronger scent made my nostrils flare, my throat burned painfully.

"You want it?" Jasper asked as he tilted my chin and searched my eyes.

I nodded, since speaking seemed nearly impossible right now.

"Go get it then." He said with a cocky smirk.

I didn't need to be told twice as I took off at a blinding speed.

As I could hear the animals heartbeat closing in on me, I slowed down to a snails pace and silently stalked my prey.

The animal seemed to have eaten recently and was searching the perfect spot to lay down and rest. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I lunged at the animal and found myself on it's back. It struggled against me, while clawing viciously around him, but never getting close enough to where I was latched onto him from the back.

My eyes were drawn to a pulsating spot underneath it's fur and before I could even decide sinking my teeth into it, I was already doing it.

My teeth sunk into it's skin as smoothly as a knife cutting through butter.

I sucked greedily and groaned in frustration when no blood flowed anymore.

With a huff, I unlatched my mouth from the animal and went out to search for another.

Twenty minutes later, the scent of a coyote caught my attention.

I had to force myself to keep latched onto it, since it's blood was not quite as tasty.

After that, I felt satisfied enough to make the trip back 'home'.

Jasper had taken care of the carcasses and had even found the time to hunt himself.

As he approached me after the coyote, my eyes were immediately drawn to the corner of his mouth. A tiny drop of blood was just begging for me to lick it off.

Before I could make my move, Jasper's tongue darted out of his mouth and lapped up the delicious liquid.

My mind blanched at the sight of his perfect pink tongue darting out like that, but I squashed my lust not wanting Jasper to pick up on it.

"Let's go back." Jasper said with a bright smile.

I nodded and reluctantly followed him back to those tunnels.

All the while my mind was reeling.

_What's going on with me?_

_Why am I suddenly attracted to Jasper?_

_Is it just sex deprivation?_

_Is it something more?_

_What about Alice?_

_What about Edward?_

_Why is Jasper here?_

_What army were they talking about?_

_Who is Maria?_

_Why would she allow Jasper to talk to her like that, if she is the leader?_

The questions kept coming and I briefly wondered if vampires could get headaches.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Next up : Jasper**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Oh, I put a poll on my profile.**

**I wanted to give my readers the opportunity to chose what kind of story they wanted to read next.**

**So if you are interested, please vote.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love ya.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Answers

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Thx again for all the reviews and alerts :)**

**Princess GBRS : Ohlala about sums it up alright :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Jasper Whitlock **

Bella had always possessed a natural beauty, like Audrey Hepburn. As she awoke in her immortal life this beauty had only enhanced, making her an almost divine apparition.

Ofcourse, being deprived of any sexual contact for almost two years, had made my body extra responsive. So when this gorgeous woman literally jumped me, I couldn't stop the bulge from making it's appearance. Feeling extremely ashamed at becoming aroused by someone I once regarded a sister, I tried to diffuse the situation quickly by making her dismount my body.

Ofcourse, as soon as she mentioned Alice my _big_ problem was solved.

Anger boiled up inside of me at the mere mention of her name.

My supposed wife, who didn't even bother with trying to stop me from leaving. Who hadn't looked for me the entire time I had been away from her. I couldn't even think of her without feeling an overwhelming rage take possession of my body.

Bella noticing the dark eyes, quickly muttered an apology and I felt extremely thankful that she wasn't going to push the matter.

Maria trying to recruit her into her army had stirred something inside of me.

Besides the promise I made to the Alpha of the pack, there was something else compelling me to keep her safe.

Probably, it was just the history we had shared once and my need to protect my sister.

Bella had always been too pure and kind of heart and I'd be damned to let Maria corrupt her innocence.

In the time we were outside, I felt several spikes of lust directed towards me, but I shook them off.

It wasn't uncommon for a newborn to be overwhelmed by their instincts. Sex was one of their most lusted after desires and they weren't exactly being logic in their search to satisfy their desires.

I had never been fazed by the overwhelming emotions of any of the newborns, but somehow Bella's lust managed to get to me. If I lacked a conscience, I'd surely have taken her right then and there. She was a beautiful woman after all and I'd be a fool not to notice her.

Ofcourse, my conscience told me this was my sister and Edward's mate, so I refrained from acting on impulse.

As we made our way back to Maria's I could feel her confusion and contemplation, so I decided to ask her about it as soon as we got back.

"Bella, what has you so confused?" I asked, once we had settled down in my quarters.

Suddenly, she started to send out strong feelings of dread, anxiety and even some embarresment. I send her several waves of calm and asked again.

"Fine, just don't manipulate my emotions, Jasper. I'd like to know what I'm feeling." She snapped and I instantly pulled back the calmness I had sent.

"I'm wondering about several things actually. This army, Maria, Edward, Al-her and this attraction I'm feeling to you." She talked quickly, but ofcourse being a vampire I picked up every single word.

"Alright, let's see. This attraction is probably just a temporary thing. You are young and driven by your desires, you will constantly be in some form of lust for a while. Try to control it, because I wouldn't want to jeopardize our relationship because of some physical attraction that means nothing." I could feel her acceptance and smiled at her, only to recieve another spike of lust.

_Oh brother, this was going to be harder than expected._

"I can't inform you on Edward's well being or whereabouts, since I have no knowledge of this either. I've left the family five months after your birthday and have been here for little over a year. Edward wasn't living with the family at the time of my departure, so I can't offer you any news." I could feel the most agonizing pain rip through me every time I mentioned Edward's name and wondered exactly how much he had hurt Bella in his quest for righteousness.

"About her, I don't really like to talk about her. At the lowest point in my life, I ran like a coward and she only told me it was the right thing to do. She never looked for me, since the moment I left the house in Alaska and as I started to find my strenght again, I started to resent her. I know it's not fair, but it's just the way I feel. She was supposed to be my wife and she didn't even bother to call. She should have tried to persuade me into staying, but she just patted me on the back and told me I was being a good boy by fleeing with my tails between my legs. She has the power to see my every move and knowing where I am at every moment of the day. Her not contacting me in nearly 20 months is prove enough that she doesn't want me anymore." I was growling at the end as the familiar rage started to resurface again.

Bella put a hand on my arm and somehow I could feel the rage diminish until there was none left.

_How did she do that?_

"Alrigh, then there is Maria and her army. Maria is my sire. I was twenty years old and a Major in the army when she turned me in 1863. I quickly became her right hand in her newborn army. We fight for land so we can monopolize the area and have free access to the humans that sustain us. I've been put in this world to fight and after she found me again, I decided no longer to fight against destiny." I said in a distant voice. I didn't want to tell her too much and scare her away, but I wanted her to understand that it wasn't the life for her.

"Newborn army? What happens when they mature, they get kicked out?" Bella questioned and I grimaced.

"Not exactly, we dispose of them." I gave her a reluctant and clipped answer.

Bella gasped and searched my eyes for something.

"You kill them? How can you? They have as much the right to live as you and I!" Her voice raised with every word and I hung my head in shame. I couldn't give her a straight answer anymore, I couldn't stand to see her disgust and loathing.

_Since when do you care so much?_

"Why did you leave in the first place?" She asked, when she realized I wasn't going to answer her.

"I had befriended a vampire called Peter. Together we were disposing newborns that had lost their strenght and were growing too old. A female was brought in and he became very protective. They had fallen in love. He pleaded with me and after some time, I even helped them escape. They came back for me after a while. I had become severely depressed and they offered me a way out, so I gladly took it. I still killed humans and I could still feel their emotions, so my depression didn't fade, in fact it only grew worse. That's when I met Alice, who offered me her hand and with it came her love, a family and a different lifestyle. I eagerly took it ofcourse." I grinned a little at the end.

"So aren't you afraid you'll become depressed again?" She asked and I had to hand it to her, she sure knew what questions to ask.

"A little. I don't kill humans this time and I'm here on my own free will, but killing the newborns is still a hard task to perform." I answered dejectedly.

"Then just stop." She whispered and my eyes snapped to hers, my brow was furrowed with my silent question.

"What would you do if it was me?" She whispered and I swallowed nervously.

"I'd fight to save you." I whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because it's you." I answered, avoiding the question entirely.

"Whatever the reason, the newborns you kill mean something to others. They aren't just animals or numbers, they are people. Stop this madness, Jasper. You are already ashamed of your actions, you are only digging your own hole. Stop it, while you still are strong enough to fight it." She spoke with such certainty that I couldn't help but agree with her.

"I will." I answered thruthfully and she beamed up at me.

_Holy..._

Her smile nearly knocked me off of my feet and I struggled with my unneeded breath as her beauty shone brighter than ever before.

I smiled back at her and she took my hand, squeezing it in an attempt to offer me her strenght.

I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I whispered, before kissing her cheek softly and heading out to find Maria.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please!**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Break down

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Thx for all the alerts and reviews.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone that voted. **

**Those who haven't, please go to my profile page and vote for the next story you would like to read.  
**

**I'm sorry, it's been a while, but I've been busy with Christmas preparations.**

**I'll probably not be on for several days, so I'm sorry again.**

**Only this time, I'm apologizing ahead.**

**Well merry Christmas and a happy New year to everyone.**

**And now on with the story :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Bella Swan **

I didn't trust Maria, so I followed Jasper towards her quarters.

"No, Jasper. You're not going anywhere! Besides where will you go with a newborn? You have humans surrounding this area at all sides." Maria sounded smug and condescending. I could feel my anger boil beneath the surface, but tried to get a grip on it. I didn't want to alert Jasper of my presence, nor act impulsively and thus ruining everything.

"I'm aware, Maria. However, I have faith in Bella and she'll have me to get her through it." Jasper spoke so confident and it warmed my heart to have him believe in me in such a manner.

I had never truly had anyone that believed in me completely, besides Charlie ofcourse.

My heart broke at the thought of my beloved father, but pushed down the feeling again.

"Can you save her from herself, Jasper? She has quite the history and such people usually turn out to be the most volutile vampires. Will you be able to handle her without my help?" Maria asked and I could almost see her victorious smirk.

"Bella is of a soft nature. There is no doubt in my mind that her selfness and caring nature has transferred into this life. I think she might surprise us all in how little care she actually needs." Jasper spoke again, still strongly convinced in every compliment that came from his mouth.

"Very well. But how will you survive, Jasper? You belong here. This is your home." Maria turned a new leaf. Something told me she didn't mind using all means necessary to get exactly what she wants. She seemed like a strong dictator, but a soft, yet manipulative woman as well. She was surely dangerous in every way.

"Home is where the heart is. Or so I've heard." Jasper muttered.

There was an uncomfortable silence and then suddenly the door opened.

"Ah Bella! Please, join us." Maria said with a wide smile, seemingly not even upset with my eavesdropping.

I walked gracefully into the sitting area and sat besides Jasper.

"Bella, it seems you are trying to get Jasper away from his home. This upsets me greatly. Could you please enlighten me as to why you wish to steal him from us." Maria's voice was soft and warm, yet her eyes glinted dangerously as she looked at me.

"Could we speak in private, please?" I asked her and she nodded quickly, dismissing Jasper with a wave of her hand.

Jasper raised his eyebrows in question, but I just shook my head and gazed over at the door.

As Jasper closed the door behind him, I turned my head towards Maria.

She was looking at me as if she were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Maria, I wonder what you think of your life. Could you care to explain to me first?" I started as I gazed into her eyes.

"Certainly." She wringed her hands as she looked uncomfortably towards the door.

"I was born in 1519 when the first Europeans entered the Texas area. I was one of the native Americans living here. When the Europeans came to explore the land and look for riches, they also brought some things with them. They brought several vampires, who came looking for area's where they could feed freely without interrupting the human population and risk exposure. The new land was perfect for this opportunity, since there were only several indian tribes living here. We were spread out and anonimosity was a common factor between the different tribes. Tales of vampires would not be heard by other tribes and so they could wipe out tribe after tribe.

This was before any foreign colonies established in Texas, so the gruesome things that happened were unnoticed by those who had claimed the land. Our tribe was infiltrated by the three that had travelled here and they stayed among us. This also helped tales from getting spread. I was the chief's daughter and ofcourse, well respected in our tribe.

When one of them decided to feed from me, the remaining members of our tribe revolted and although humans are no match against vampires, they managed to distract him from me.

That was how I got turned. When I woke up, there were only four members living, one of them my father. I killed all four of them, since I was driven nearly mad with bloodlust.

The other three, Lucy, Leopold and Samuel became my coven.

With time more people came and also more vampires. They started overtaking the area's where we had survived for so long. They made armies and destroyed us, when they could.

Lucy and I survived. Together, we wandered up north, where we found Nettie.

I wanted to go home so badly, but if we would return to Texas we would surely be killed by one of the fighting armies. Nettie, who had never been to Texas wanted what Lucy and I always had before and so we decided to fight as well.

In 1853 we headed back to Texas and started creating our army. We stayed away from the fighting area's for a while, untill we thought ourselves strong enough.

The small journey to Houston was filled with losses. The newborns kept fighting amongst themselves, forcing us to turn more humans on a daily base.

We fought and lost constantly. However, the three of us would always survive, so we kept fighting. At first we fought to be able to live in Texas again, my home. Then we fought to avenge those who had been lost to us. After that we fought out of hunger. Finally, we fought to survive. If we didn't fight, we would be destroyed in no time.

In 1863 everything changed. That's when we ran into Jasper and he led us to victory time after time again. Ofcourse, then came the greed.

I was forced to dispose of Nettie and Lucy fairly soon after that, since they planned a mutiny against me and Jasper.

That's when I really stopped caring. Except Jasper ofcourse, he'll always be special to me." To say I was stunned with Maria's tale was an understatement.

There were things she could have done differently, but in the end what would it have mattered.

Jasper would have probably have fallen into the hands of another army or died long ago.

Maria looked baffled at the fact that she had just told her entire history to little ol' me, but she didn't comment.

"Maria, as long as you can care about one person, you care in general." I said and with it I hit a nerve.

"No, that's not true! I don't care! I order the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands a year! How could I possibly care? No! I'm as cold and heartless as you have heard! There is no love inside of me! It died with the deceit of my sisters!" Her eyes were murderous as she glared at me, but her response was proof enough. Her hysterical behaviour was not the behaviour of a coldhearted bitch that couldn't give a damn about the next person.

"Kill me, Maria!" I ordered as I lifted my hair from my neck and bowed in front of her.

"What?" She asked, baffled at my request.

"You heard me. If you don't care, then kill me." I said again as I glanced upward to see Maria's shocked face.

"No! I c-c-couldn't. I mean, Jasper w-would kill me. This isn't about caring. I-I-I would never go against J-Jasper and you are under his protection." She fumbled with her words occasionally and it was enough proof for me that somewhere underneath was a woman that still had a heart.

"Very well. Let's go to the newborns and you can kill those that are outdated." I argued.

"I have others for that." She quipped.

"Exactly! You let other people do your dirty work. You destroy their spirit by having them perform such dispicable crimes. Yet, you can not bring yourself to kill one. How do you justify this?" My voice took on an evil hint and she noticed. Maria's eyes widened, before she straightened her posture and walked out of the room. I followed her closely into dark, long tunnels.

We finally came to a stop at a room containing two older newborns.

Their eyes had lost the blood red colour and turned crimson, an indication that they had outgrown their use for Maria.

They saluted Maria as she entered the room and then their curious eyes flickered to mine.

"These are your soldiers. They were created to do your bidding. Can you do what you had Jasper do? This is not an enemy. This is a person, ripped away from his human family to fight for your cause. The person next to him is his lover. Did you notice their joined hands as we walked into the room. They matter to each other and probably to others as well. They have friends and family. Do you have the heart to do this, Maria? Are you cold? Are you evil? Show me!" I growled a little as I uttered my final request.

As expected, Maria fell to her knees and sobbed loudly.

"Do you see what you have done to Jasper? Do you realize you were the cause of his depression back then? Do you realize you will send him back into that darkness again if you desire him to keep doing this?" I spat each question at her, venom dripping from my mouth with each word.

"I'm sorry." She gasped as she lifted her head to look at me.

"Don't apologize to me, Maria. Apologize to him, to them and then to all the others." I said, before walking out of that dark hole and headed back upstairs to Jasper.

I broke down Maria and that thougth had me smiling wider than ever since I had been reborn.

* * *

**  
**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Enjoy the holidays.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Desert

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**First, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I have been in an accident recently. Actually, I'm still at the hospital, but forced my mother to bring me my laptop, unable to stay away from fanfiction for too long.**

**I can not predict when the next update will be, since I'm not allow to exert myself physically or mentally for another month after leaving the hospital.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Jasper Whitlock**

I was feeling anxious for Bella, after she had been caught eavesdropping by Maria.

On one hand, I felt comfortable Maria wouldn't hurt her too gravely considering Bella was placed under my protection, but on the other side I knew Maria's temper like no other. She had me get rid Lucy and Nettie back in the day, who meant much more to her than Bella did.

I monitored Maria's emotions carefully, determined to break up the fight if things seemed to be getting too dangerous.

Maria's was saddened by something and seemed to be reminiscing as her emotions held a deep sadness, but were somehow detached from her.

After a while, I could feel surprise come from Bella as Maria was feeling loving and hopeful. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was going on.

Suddenly Maria's emotions shifted and she was feeling threatened, defensive and even desperate. I was already on my feet, ready to burst into Maria's quarters and save Bella.

Bella, however made me hesitate in my attempts, since she was feeling smug.

Only a second later, Maria was feeling surprise, disbelief and reluctance.

Bella's smugness only grew stronger, as Maria's hesitancy and fear started to peak.

_What the hell is going on?_

An enormous wave of sadness, pain, guilt, remorse and fear hit me and the source made me gasp aloud.

Maria hadn't allowed herself to feel for such a long time, that I couldn't believe what was happening. Bella's emotions, smugness and a sense of accomplishment, started to diminish.

Before I could follow after Bella, Maria appeared into my chambers.

"Jasper..." She whispered brokenly as she kept her gaze on the floor. Guilt and remorse flowing from her every pore into me.

"What's wrong, Maria?" I questioned as I slowly moved closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't comfort me, Jasper. I don't deserve it." Her voice cracked as she looked up at me with venom-filled eyes.

"Ssh, Maria. Whatever is happening, we can beat it." I tried, but my words only intensified the feelings she had been oozing for the last fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She gasped as if the words caused her immense pain.

I looked at her in utter confusion, not knowing what she was getting at.

"For?" I finally asked as she didn't plan to elaborate.

"Everything, Jasper. Meeting you, changing you, having you these things, destroying you in a way. I'm so sorry, Jasper." She finally broke down in front of me as she fell to her knees and sobbed loudly into her own hands.

I just stood there baffled for a while trying to make sense of things.

Only a short while before I had been wondering about Bella's safety and now I was worrying about Maria's mental state after talking to Bella.

_What the hell did she do to Maria?_

"Where is this coming from?" I finally asked, when I felt confident I could speak again.

"I finally saw the error of my ways. How can I undo it, Jasper? What can I do to make it right?" Maria cried out, close to hysteria as she clung to my shirt and looked into my eyes.

Her eyes were wild with despair and her emotions only confirmed the depth of her despair.

"I don't know, Maria. In all my years I lived elsewhere, I never found a way to justify or rectify the crimes I had committed here." I confessed honestly as I bowed my head, feeling the familiar self-loathing and disgust take a hold of me.

"Oh God! It's true! I ruined you and I'm ruining you again! I'm so sorry, Jasper!" She cried out brokenly again as she collapsed into my arms.

I pulled her onto the bed and held her, sending her all the calm I could muster.

"What did Bella do to you?" I asked, the wonder and incredulity obvious in my tone of voice.

"She opened my eyes, Jasper. She reached me like no other has been able to for centuries. I didn't even realize I was telling her my story untill I finished telling her. I felt unable to truly deceive her and my mask crumbled before her with each word she spoke. I don't understand the impact she had over me." Maria said with wide eyes, while she shook her head in confusion and wonder.

"Strange." Was all I answered, as I reached out with my powers to find Bella.

When I couldn't feel her, I instantly got terrified as my mind conjured up different horrible scenes of what could have happened to her.

"Where is she now?" I barked at Maria and immediately felt bad as she started trembling.

"Gary took her out hunting." Maria answered as she clenched her fist in an attempt to get a hold of herself.

"Gary? Human blood? Fuck!" I growled loudly as I launched myself into the tunnels and followed her scent outside.

I tracked her scent for about half an hour, untill I found them sitting on a boulder.

Bella was already aware of my presence, but Gary wasn't.

"...believed it would be the end of the world. I remember standing outside, looking up at the sky in search of anything that might destroy us that night. Fireworks were shooting across the sky and shouts of 'Happy newyear' or 'Happy 2000' sounded all around as we just stood there like idiots waiting for the end of the world. We didn't even notice them moving towards us and as I lowered my gaze from the sky to find myself looking into crimson eyes, I screamed bloody murder. Ofcourse, that was exactly my Stella's faith. I wasn't that lucky though and found myself being dragged off somewhere. I screamed and kicked around, but nothing helped ofcourse. When I was in this area, I finally got bitten and transformed." Gary said as he stared at the sand that was making twirls and seemed to be dancing as the wind blew. Bella was silent for a while, untill she finally looked over at Gary and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You have to stop doing this, Gary. It'll destroy that beautiful soul of yours. Remember your newborn year and think whether or not you wish to inflict that on others." Bella whispered.

"Ofcourse, I don't want to do that, Bella. But I have to! Maria is my mistress and she would have me destroyed in seconds if I chose to go against her." Gary cried out passionately.

His eyes were dull, dead as he looked at Bella and I could see myself all those centuries ago.

_Did I want to fall back to that?_

_Never!_

Bella touched his cheek in a comforting way and I could see the light in his eyes returning.

_Strange!_

_I've never seen even a glint in his eyes, let alone such a light._

"It's never to late to change course. Speak with Maria, she's ready to listen." Bella said, before releasing his cheek.

Gary nodded and looked ready to run back home, untill he looked back at Bella.

"Can we go home?" Gary asked impatiently, not wanting to wait. He feared losing his nerve and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Go ahead, my protector is here." Bella said as she smiled in my direction. I came from behind the bushes and gave Gary a short nod. He took off in a sprint towards the base.

"Did you hunt?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

She shook her head in the negative as she focused on a dry branch that blew past us.

"A desert may seem death to us, not suitable to sustain life. Yet a desert holds many fertile spots, able to create life that normal earth can not create or holding hidden springs that we need to dig out to reach. However deep our agony, however large our despair, each of us had goodness inside just waiting to be touched and brought to the surface." The meaning of her words were not lost to me and now it was a mere fact.

Bella was going to change us all.

I stared at her in pure wonder and adoration, as I felt my dead heart beat again for just the fraction of a second.

_What's happening to me?_

_What is she doing to me?_

I shook my head to clear my mind and looked up to find myself looking straight into Bella's blood red orbs.

I couldn't break our connection and found myself lost in her eyes.

We sat like that seemingly for minutes, but in reality we were lost in eachothers eyes for hours.

As the sky started to colour with early morning, we finally got up from our spot and hunted quickly and soundlessly. After satisfying our hunger we ran side by side back to the base without speaking a word.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know alright.**

**Just push the button and review.**

**Love ya and untill next time.**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Caterpillar

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**I want to thank everyone for your concerns. I'm sorry if I didn't respond personally, but surprisingly I've had a lot of PM's waiting with wishes for me to get better.**

**I'm home now, but am still not allowed to exert myself, so updates will still take some time in between. I was truly touched by your messages though and can't express how much I adore each and everyone of you right now. Thank you.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Bella Swan**

"What did you do to Maria?" Jasper asked as soon as we entered his room. I had anticipated this question, but didn't know how to answer it. I felt different at that time, the same with Gary. It felt as if I became someone else, someone wiser. Someone who could see right into their souls and the darkness that lived beneath the beautiful marble of our skin. Yet, I couldn't see it, I just knew it was there and I somehow knew how to talk to them to make them reveal theirselves for who they truly were. Did any of this actually make sense?

"I don't know." I answered thruthfully as I looked up to him and found myself trapped again.

His eyes, so familiar and yet so different from the ones that had dazzled me and captured my heart before, had such power over me that it truly frightened me.

I couldn't break away from his gaze, nor did I want to. I wanted to lose myself in his eyes for all eternity if needed be.

"Bella?" Jasper sighed, breaking our trance and finally giving me the strenght to look away.

I took deep breath to push down the raw, hot passion that coursed through me and feeling myself settle down I finally regained my sense of speech.

"Yes?" I responded, not really knowing what to expect. He could point out what a fool she was making from herself, by keeping up this behaviour around him.

"What is this power you have over me?" He questioned as he tilted my chin to look into his eyes again. The moment our now dark eyes met all reason left me and unable to control myself any longer, I launched myself at him.

He had not expected my sudden movement and got knocked over by the force with which I had moved towards him.

I, unconsciously straddled his lap and not wanting to fight this any longer, I let my body do exactly what it yearned to do. My lips came crushing down on his as I violently possessed his mouth, shoving my tongue down his throath with such wanton it felt as if my body would explode if I did not keep up this pace. I grinded my core against his straining erection, growling loudly at the delightful friction the movement created.

Before I could do anything else, I was being pushed back.

I looked incredulous at the heaving man in front of me as I took a step towards him.

"No, Bella, don't." He said as his eyes pleaded with me to understand.

Understand what exactly, I wasn't sure.

Rejection coursed through me as I let myself slide down onto the floor.

"Please, Bella. Don't feel this way. I want you, God, I want you. But you're a newborn and not thinking straight. You don't really want me, it's just those urges kicking in." Jasper said as he gazed at his feet, completely convinced that I only wanted a release.

I knew I had gone about things entirely wrong, I should have been gentler and softer. I should not have attacked him like an animal, only strenghtening his believe that this came forth due to my newborn desires.

"No, Jasper. This is more than that. Don't you feel it? I see in your eyes that you do. Come to me, Jasper." I said as I held out my hand to him.

Surprisingly, he did move forward and didn't hesitate as he gripped my hand firmly into his larger palm. His other hand wrapped around my waist as he stared into my eyes.

Very slowly, I lifted my chin and moved forward, willing him to bent his head and press those delicious lips against mine. As my eyes slid closed and my mouth opened, my breathing picked up with anticipation. I stood there for quite some time, but finally I felt his body move even closer and he took the extra mile, softly pressing his lips to mine.

He kissed me softly, gently and lovingly, the feeling warming my dead heart instantly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hairs at the base of his neck.

He groaned against my lips and I knew I had to pull back. If I didn't break our kiss now, I wouldn't be able to stop again and I didn't want to move to fast in case Jasper might get spooked.

I couldn't stop my fingers from touching my lips, which were now tingling from the feel of Jasper's lips on them.

I sighed contently and smiled sweetly at him. He grinned widely, untill all of the sudden he grimaced and looked towards the door.

"Damn newborns." He grumbled, before running out of the room.

I followed closely behind him, although he ordered me several times to go back to his room.

As we ended up in front of a dark cell, Jasper turned to me and ordered me to stay put. I nodded at him, although I wasn't really convinced if I could hold myself back.

The vicious growls coming from that cell had me curious and I wanted to know what was going on. Were they fighting? And if so, then why?

As Jasper pulled open the door, the growls only increaded in volume.

Instantly, I felt a strange urge to protect Jasper and I ran into the room.

Two males were fighting, their clothes barely concealing anything after they had brutally attacked eachother. Jasper was in a crouch, ready to take them both out if his power remained ineffective. I knew for a fact he had been sending waves of calm constantly, as I felt the emotion wash over me.

If there was one thing we should never do, it is to touch a vampire when they are in the middle of a fight or in a crouch preparing to lunge. However, I felt no fear as I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Do not fight violence with violence, it will not show us the way." I said softly to him as I squeezed his shoulder and motioned with my eyes for him to retreat.

He stared at me in utter disbelief for several nanoseconds, before listening to my silent plea.

As soon as Jasper positioned himself in front of the door, I took a step towards the still fighting newborns.

I felt Jasper's panic as he involuntarily lost control of his power and turned to give him a reassuring smile.

He shook his head at me, frantic at this point as his fear only increased by my recklessness.

I paid him no more heed as I moved even closer, untill I was close enough to touch.

"Boys, whatever has angered you so?" I asked softly and instantly their heads snapped up as they looked up at me.

They had lost their focus, but were still in fighting positions.

"Stand down." I ordered in a firm voice, yet soft in it's own way.

Instantly, they relaxed their positions and moved to opposite sides of the room.

I moved towards the redheaded male first and looked into his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked softly as I took his hand and squeezed it, offering him comfort.

"I don't know. I just got so thirsty after he walked in smelling of humans. I guess I just lost it." He sighed and I looked at him in understanding.

I motioned to the blond one to come closer as I sat down on the floor, silently urging them to do the same.

They sat down on each side of me, waiting for me to speak.

"How did you get changed?" I asked as I focused on the blond one first.

He glared at Jasper for a second, but then settled his gaze to the floor, before starting his story.

"It was my birthday. Some of my friends and I went to a bar, eager to get totally waisted.

Around 4 AM, I felt totally out of it and stepped out of the bar to get some air. That's when the Major found me. I begged, I bribed, I tried everything, but he wouldn't let me go.

He punched me to knock me out and then brought me to the base, where he changed me."

He glared at Jasper once more and I could see the guilt and pain in Jasper's eyes. I smiled warmly at him and he seemed to relax slightly, so I focused back on the vampire beside me.

I nodded at him and squeezed his shoulder, making him look up at me with gratitude in his eyes.

I turned towards the redheaded male and asked for his lifestory as well.

"My mother had been sick for months and seeing as how I'm an only child, I took it upon myself to take care of her. You see she was diagnosed with cancer, but had started chemotherapy. There were improvements, but after her chemo she would always get sick. Those were the days I would sit by her from morning till night. That day had been bad and I felt utterly exhausted as I walked home that night. It was little after one, when I left. I never should have walked the streets at night, I never should have left my mother's house that late.

I was only a block away from my appartment when Gary found me. I had not even noticed him approaching me as I was too occupied with thoughts of my wife and our fight the day before. Cindy, my wife, didn't find it necessary that I spent so much time at my mother's sick bed. Anyway, the Captain had found me. He started to drain me and I was convinced that this was the end of me. The Major however made him stop, seeing something inside of me that looked promising no doubt. The Captain kept my jaw closed, making me bite my own tongue in the process, just so I wouldn't scream out and be heard. I don't remember being brought into the base, since the burn had already taken over my mind and body by the time we got back." I felt my heart ache for him and gave him another comforting squeeze.

"Let go of your fear, your anger for what happened to you, but keep the memory alive. The anger will lead you to nothing, it will only consume you from the inside out. The memory however will make you see reason. You would not wish this faith upon another, would you? Would you like your mother or friend to go through that kind of fear, the knowledge that your life is about to end, the pain of being drained or being changed for that matter? Remember the fear, remember the pain, but do not hold on to the emotions. I know it feels like an animal is controlling our body, but only we control our mind. The mind is more powerful than anything. You can refrain, I know it. I have faith in you both." I noticed the blond looking at me sceptically and turned my focus on him.

The redhead had already accepted my reasoning and nodded in understanding before standing besides Jasper. Forgiveness rolled off of him as he looked over at the man who had sealed his faith when he ordered Gary to stop drinking.

Jasper just stared back at the redhead with pure wonder in his eyes, amazed at how he had just flipped over from feeling pure hatred to forgiveness.

"They are our food, that's the end of it." The blond said as he looked defiantly up at me.

"Oh really? When the caterpillar turns into a butterfly, does the butterfly go around and eat the other caterpillars? I don't think so. You ate from animals as a human, you could drink from them as a vampire as well." I spoke with conviction and I could see him waver as he tried to come up with a good come back. I finally broke his resolve by gripping his hands tightly into mine and looking straight into his eyes. I smiled warmly, showing him all the thrust I had in him, a stranger that deserved a second change.

He hesitantly smiled back at me and then nodded his head in understanding.

"Both of you, refrain from fighting. Violence only increases the urges the animal awakes inside of us. Think before acting. It will be a hard task being a newborn, but I can see strenght and light inside of you and know that doubt has no place here. You have my faith." I said before smiling one last time and walking out of the room.

"Amazing." Jasper muttered behind me as he trailed after me.

I smirked involuntary as I thought of more amazing things, things I wanted to do to him and only him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**You know I love hearing what you think.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Carlisle Cullen

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**So many great reviews, wow.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**So ready for another chapter?**

**Well, you better be. Hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**London, England – Carlisle Cullen**

It was simply a delight being back home. I walked through the bubbly streets of London with my wife by my side and couldn't feel more fulfilled as at that exact moment. To be in my hometown with the one I love, it couldn't get more perfect than that.

Alice was chatting happily behind us as she commented on all the fine things that were on display. Rosalie merely agreed with her on occasion by nodding or humming in agreement and dragged a reluctant Emmett along with her. Emmett had rather stayed at home with Edward, already excited to pass the day playing video games, he had been quite dejected to learn this was to be a family outing.

As usual, Edward tagged along, but remained passive and distant.

He didn't even glance up as he wordlessly made up the rear of our little family.

After we left Forks and he had made the unwise decision to leave behind the love of his existence, he had left us behind as well.

He had unsuccesfully tried to hunt down Victoria and remove the threath she opposed to Bella. After nearly going insane in an attic, he finally made the decision to reunite with the family again.

He never talked about Rio or what he had done in those months, except stating that he nearly lost his mind.

We didn't bother asking anymore, we were just happy that he was back and wouldn't leave us ever again.

Still, after four months, he hadn't returned to his former self yet. The pain of leaving Bella behind must tear him to pieces, yet he will not speak a word of it.

Unfortunately, we all love her dearly and have missed her gravely.

Frequently, she will be the center of our thoughts, always resulting in a more withdrawn and pained Edward.

Alice has tried to look for her future, but always came up blank.

At first she obeyed Edward's wishes and didn't search for Bella with her ability, but after a while the curiosity became to much on her part.

About a year ago she couldn't hold back any longer and started to search for Bella's future.

After hours of trying, she panicked and started breezing through the house, packing anything that held any importance.

When she threw each of us a bag, she headed to the door, silently ordering us to follow.

We let her lead in her canary yellow Porsche as I followed her in my black Mercedes. Emmett made up the end in his Jeep.

All of us had been utterly surprised as she led us straight into Forks and up to the Swan's house.

"Alice, what's going on?" Emmett had finally asked as we exited our cars and huddled around Alice.

"I can't see Bella or Charlie. Something's wrong." She had said, before walking up to the front door.

After finding an empty house, we had ran to the borderline, where we were met up with several wolves that had been alerted of our presence in town.

An unpleasant conversation informed us that Charlie had died and Renée had taken Bella away.

We had flown out to Florida the day after that in our desperate attempt to reassure ourselves of Bella's safety.

We watched Renée's house for days, but never once did we see Bella.

We were all in great distress and on edge, but Alice informed us not to ask anything about Bella. Apparently, our sudden interest in Bella's well being would arise suspicion in Renée and she would refuse to inform us of Bella's whereabouts anyway.

Resigned, we had returned to Alaska and given up the search for Bella.

We assumed her to have passed away and guilt has wrecked this family ever since.

Rosalie, who had always seemed so uncaring suffered the most. She hasn't forgiven herself for the ill treatement she had bestowed on Bella. She hasn't looked in mirror since we started mourning, believing her beauty to be a curse that had made her regard herself superior and thus acting so vile to Bella, who she believed to be beneath her due to her humanity and looks. She has rarely spoken ever since as well, since she fears to say something hurtful.

Emmett has lost some of that spark inside of him. He can still enjoy videogames and childish games, but his exuberance has been toned down considerably.

Esme sobs every night for the daughter she has lost. She would stand in front of the fireplace staring at the picture of Bella, lighting some candles and sob for as long as the candle burns.

Alice is utterly heartbroken, she has lost her playfulness as well as her energy. She doesn't bounce anymore, nor does she dance around a room anymore. She is just a shell of the person she used to be. Shopping sometimes can restore that spark in her, but only for brief periods of time.

Edward is devastated to say the least. He rarely hunts, rarely socializes with the family, rarely does anything, besides sitting in his room or playing Bella's lullaby.

Where Alice is a shell, Edward is empty.

As for me, I have lost a daughter. The pain is unbearable, yet I hide my feelings due to my position in this family. I am their rolemodel, their father and therefor responsable for their well-being.

If I should allow my true emotions to shine true, I would be nothing but a crumbling mess, yet I am the one that will have to pull them through this sadness, this ache, this overwhelming agony. As their father, I am obliged to help them and I will.

Alice's scream interrupted my train of thought and I quickly ran to her.

"Jasper!" She screamed, putting us all instantly on edge.

"What about Jasper? Alice?" I asked frantically as I shook her to keep her focused.

"His future is gone." She whispered as she looked towards Edward to explain.

"Explain what? I didn't catch her vision." Edward said angrily, before looking over at Alice again.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was watching the vision as she replayed it in her mind.

"There was a battle. Something Victoria wanted in Jacksonville. Maria intercepted Victoria and her army, but after the battle Victoria managed to run off. Maria and Jasper headed towards Jacksonville to finish her off. The last thing we saw was Jasper heading to Renée's house and then everything went blank. She can't see Jasper, Maria or Victoria anymore." Edward relayed, before urging us all to head to the cars so we could take Alice home.

_What could this mean?_

_Was Bella alive and did Victoria go after her?_

_Then why couldn't Alice see Bella?_

_What could happen that made all their futures disappear at the same time?_

_Wolves?_

_Alice did lose sight of all of us when we reached the borderline in Forks._

_But if it were wolves, then why can't she see anything after that?_

_Did the wolves destroy all of them?_

_Has Bella been around wolves all this time and was that the reason Alice couldn't see her anymore?_

_Must have been._

_But why would they go to Jacksonville and not keep her in Forks?_

_Unless she had formed some bonds with the Quilleutes._

_Possibly, that would explain why they protected her._

_Then why did they tell us they didn't know anything about Bella?_

_Were they lying?_

_Possibly._

I noticed Edward staring at me as he listened in on my thoughts.

_We'll have to go to Jacksonville to speak with the wolves and possibly Bella._

He nodded at me.

_Are you up for that, son?_

He sighed loudly, before nodding again.

"I believed her to be gone forever, I can't go through that pain again, Carlisle. If she's alive, I won't make the same mistake again. I'll stay with her forever." He answered me sincerely.

_She might possibly have found love elsewhere by now. Maybe, even one of the wolves._

I needed to warn him. The possibility was very real and he needed to understand that.

"I know, Carlisle, but I have to try." He answered.

No more words were spoken as we all prepared ourselves for our journey to Jacksonville, Florida.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this, but I needed to show you what was going on with the Cullens as well.**

**The next chapter will be Jasper, I promise.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love ya guys.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Shift

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Jasper Whitlock**

Bella spoke with such wisdom, it baffled me to know she was still so young. Edward had once referred to her as an old soul and hearing her share her wisdom with others now, I couldn't agree more. I had been existing for over centuries and still hadn't reached that level of maturity and wisdom. The way she could calm the newborns through touch or a mere word had left me utterly amazed as well.

A newborn acting on instinct and rage was an unstoppable force, which even my power often couldn't reach, but she did it with such ease and confidence it left me feeling lacking. She seemed to be unaware of this gift, but I had not failed to notice the light that came from deep within and transferred into those she had chosen to share her knowledge with.

She captured their attention instantly and whether or not they saw the reason behind her words, her touch seemed to break through any defenses they had built around their heart. Surely, Bella would be a force to be reckoned with once her gift had evolved into it's true ability and awareness would strenghten her in the use of her gift.

Awareness was something she still didn't have and I wondered how this was possible.

To me it was painfully obvious that she was gifted, but to her it might seem as if she was a good speaker. Although, she seemed to transform slightly whenever her gift came to the surface. Her personality seemed to change to that which was needed to reach the subject she was trying to reach. She had broken down Maria's walls in an almost aggressive way of speaking and accusing, where she had merely reasoned with these newborns.

I wondered what kind of person she would become when she decided to use her power on me.

I wasn't ignorant to the darkness that consumed me. I might not yet be spiralling into a world of sheer blackness, consumed by hate and anger, but I was very aware I was well on my way to that point in my life again. Ages ago, I had been in such a dark place and Alice had been the speck of light at the end of the tunnel. She might have saved me from utter destruction, which would inevitably been the result if I didn't pull myself out of that black hole, yet she never cured the darkness lingering in my heart.

The darkness had misshapen my soul and deformed it into something ugly. I had ignored the darkness and clung myself to that speck of light for decades, wrongfully assuming that one day the light would fill me as well and erase the filthy residu I hid within. Bella however appeared to be a beaken of light. The light she offered made it's way inside, battling and conquering the darkness within those she chose to heal. That must be her power, she must be a healer of sorts, a healer of hearts, a healer of souls. I just wished she would one day find me worthy enough to bestow her light upon me.

"Amazing" I muttered as she walked out of the room and I followed her, eager to have her close to me.

I felt a spike of lust coming from her, before she walked into my...our room.

_Oh Yes! Thank you Lord!_

I followed her quickly inside and locked the door behind me.

Amusement seemed to be her strongest emotion, so I looked at her, questioning with my eyes what seemed to be so funny.

"Exactly who are you locking out there, Major?" Her calling me Major made my brain shut off due to venom leakage, which conveniently or not seemed to reassemble in that certain appendage that hadn't had female attention for far too long by now.

"What are you intending to do to me, Major, that requires a locked door?" I heard her say through the fog that clouded my brain. As soon as I could comprehend the meaning of her words, I gave her my best sexy smirk

The scent of her arousal made my nostrils flare as a low growl started from deep within my chest. I hadn't noticed I was advancing towards her, untill her nerves started to spike.

My vision cleared and I'm sure the usual honey colour had returned.

"God, I'm so sorry, darlin'." I spoke with sincere remorse to which she responded involuntarily by feeling confused.

"Weren't you afraid of me just now?" I asked, hoping she wasn't and I had misread the entire situation.

"No, Jasper, it's just ..." Embarrasment coloured her words. Her cheeks might not flare anymore due to her newly immortal state, but her emotions and tone of voice betrayed her.

It wasn't too hard to make the connection after that.

"Sugar, don't be embarrassed. Are you untouched?" My voice sounded shaky, even to me.

As she shyly nodded her head, I couldn't help but send out a strong wave of love.

I reigned it in quickly as her eyes became glassy with venom and her emotions were coloured with disbelief, hope and desire. She wanted to be loved, no doubt. I just wanted to feel her love before bearing my own.

As soon as I had full control of my emotions again, the thruth sank in.

Love, a feeling so foreign to me had just run freely. I had felt bursts of it before when I had been in a dedicated relationship with Alice, but never had the feeling been so pure, so strong and so real. I had often believed myself incapable of the deep, profound love, others give so freely. To feel it now though made me wonder if Bella had already touched a part inside of me and healed it without either of our knowledge.

Realizing I felt so strongly for this gorgeous woman, ofcourse brought back the insecurities that had grown throughout the centuries.

I was in fact a scarred, dark creature, where as she was the epitomy of beauty, light and purity.

Her disbelief struck me deeply and had me aching to convince her of the real nature of my emotions. She might truly believe me to have manufactured such an emotion as I had done countless times to manipulate those under my control. She did not know I would never consciously betray her in such a manner.

Her hope and desire showed she really wanted to be loved and at least this was something I could do for her, whether or not she returned it. I might not be strong enough to jeopardize my heart by saying the words, but I could act upon my feelings and thus improving my changes of gaining her trust and love over time.

With newfound determination and courage, I took her hands in mine and gazed into those beautiful eyes.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Your innocence is the most beautiful gift anyone could ever ask for. Don't give it freely." I said, before pressing my lips to hers, dying for one more taste and walking towards the door.

I unlocked it and as I moved to go through it her soft voice called me back.

"Don't go." Not able to deny her, I sat down beside her wondering what she was going to do next.

"Take it. It's yours." She spoke more forcefully now.

"No, Isabella. Such a thing must be shared with the one you love, not the first one to offer." I said, although I had not exactly offered.

"I know and it's yours. I am yours." She said as she looked me dead in the eye.

At that moment, I felt it. That shift, the one that happens once in our existence. The one that puts everything in focus and at the same time dulls everything in comparison to the one that triggered this permanent change.

Her eyes bored into me and searched my soul to find recognition of it's mate. Not longer able to conceal it, my eyes softened and all the love inside of me shone brightly through my shimmering orbs. Her eyes were like mirrors, as they spoke of nothing but love, pure and untainted.

Our lips came crashing together in a heathed kiss and the feel of her soft lips almost made me weep.

Her hands explored my body slowly, each curve, each scar was touched and mesmerized in the most loving of touches.

The moment was too perfect and I could feel my heart clench painfully.

The joy was nearly too much to bear as her feelings finally conveyed the same love for me.

As my hands trailed down her back, her arms, her breasts, anything I could touch I could feel the need to connect. Everything inside of me, soul, animal, heart, man recognized it's true mate and needed to establish that one connection that would bind us for all eternity.

Never breaking away from her lips, I swiftly removed all the fabric obscuring our bodies.

Her moaning grew louder and was answered by mine in equal enthusiasm.

Gary, who had the room next to me, proved to be considerate of my Bella and turned up his stereo to drown out any possible noise of our lovemaking.

_**There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
From us**_

Her hand gripped my erection and she guided me to her entrance. Not wanting to disturb this perfection, I slid into her.

_**Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever....?**_

I still hadn't moved as I gazed into her eyes, waiting for her pain to lessen.

_**There's no chance for us  
Its all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**_

She bucked her hips upward, urging me to move. I slowly started to move inside of her.

_**Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?**_

I kissed each spot on her flawless body I could touch, making beautiful love to the one I loved.

_**Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die**_

Her hands played with my hair as I softly rocked against her, making her moan almost inaudibly.

_**But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever**_

Our eyes locked, both brimmed to the rim with tears that could never fall.

No words were needed to convey the love that overtook us at that moment in time.

Our movements started to speed up as I could feel her muscles clenching around me.

_**And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
**_

_**Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today**_

We both called out each others names at the same time as our orgasm hit us.

My vision blurred as my heart clenched painfully once more.

Bella gripped me tightly, pulling my head between her breasts and unwilling to break this connection we were sharing in our perfect little bubble.

_**Who waits forever anyway?**_

Smiling, we kept gazing into each others eyes, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

My world had officially been turned upside down and all I could see was my beautiful mate, my Bella, for all eternity.

"I love you." I sighed as she ran one hand through my hair and the other caressed my back.

"As do I, as do I" She responded dreamily.

* * *

**The song was 'Who wants to live forever' by Queen (used for the movie Highlander).**

**If you don't know it, go to youtube, because it really is one of the most beautiful songs ever.**

**Well, in my opinion at least :)**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Love ya and untill next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Alice Cullen

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jacksonville, Florida – Alice Cullen**

The entire flight I had tried in vain to see a glimpse of Bella or Jasper.

I was feeling as if I was on the brink of my insanity by the time we reached what was supposed to have been Renée's house.

I screamed in frustration as we stared at the lone black wall that remained, ashes and debris littering the spot that once held the cozy family home.

Venom stung my eyes as I cautiously walked in the now cold remains of what would have been a major fire.

A small metal square caught my attention as our flashlights made it shimmer in the dark.

I bent to my knees and carefully picked it up. A silver chain, blackened with soot which I quickly wiped clean, held the square locket.

I opened it and choked with sobs as I stared at Bella, flanked by Charlie and some Indian guy.

"Native American? Who is he?" Edward asked from behind me, obviously too focused on the fact that Bella might have been dating someone rather than the possibility she might be dead.

"Why would you say that? She isn't dead! She couldn't be!" He yelled, louder than necessary.

"Jacob Black." He growled as he took the locket from my hands.

"Edward, please! Don't avoid this. You need to understand it's very likely Bella is not with us anymore." Rosalie's voice cracked as she spoke, surprising us all since she had hardly uttered a word since we left Forks.

"Oh no! Bella is alive and apparently the wolves have been holding out on us. Not only did they know her location, they also failed to tell us she was involved with one of them! For all we know, she was even there at their reservation when you went to talk to the wolves! She's probably there right now!" Edward growled as he knocked down the last remaining wall and marched towards the car.

_Vision_

_Edward was running through the familiar woods in Forks, Washington. He stopped just in front of the border separating Cullen land from the reservation. With a scowl on his face he took one deliberate step and crossed the border. He took off running again and then nothing but blackness._

_End vision_

"NO! Stop Edward!" I screamed as my vision slowly returned.

Carlisle and Emmett took off in a sprint after him and managed to retain him just before he slipped into the car.

"You will not step foot on that reservation! Do you hear me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?!" I screamed as I marched over to him. I might be small, but I can stand my own and if my brother was going to put up a fight, he would feel my wrath!

"I have to! They have her!" He yelled back at me, his eyes were wild and made him look slightly crazy.

Apparently, we had been making quite the ruckus, because suddenly we could hear a heartbeat approaching.

We all stiffened in response to the sound and anxiously awaited the arrival of this human that had awoken from our little fight.

Simultaneously, our heads turned to the house on our left, where the steady rhytm was coming from.

"Whoever you kids are, I suggest you scam before the cops get here!" An elderly woman said with shaky voice as she turned her head away from us. Her fear was making venom pool in my mouth as her heartbeat sped up and with it the flow of her blood increased it's speed as well.

"We are not here to cause trouble, ma'am." Carlisle said as he stepped forward and urged her to look at him by the tone of his voice.

As she looked up at him, he gave her a small smile. He was cautious not to show off his teeth and cause this lady to become even more afraid of us.

"Well, sure sounded like it!" She said in a stern voice. I was baffled at how fast she had regained her composure and overcame the fear.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are close friends of Bella Swan and we came to pay her a surprise visit. Could you tell us what happened?" Carlisle was prying for information and by the way the lady's heart beat was settling down, I was feeling fairly confident she would grant us our wish.

"That poor thing." She sniffled a little as she visibly was remembering several things about Bella that might concern us.

Edward gasped audibly and Emmett nudged him not to draw attention to him.

"She had been institutionalized for quite some time after the death of her father. Word was she was having hallucinations and needed to be kept sedated 24/7. I don't know about that though. She always seemed like such a sensible kid. Anyway, a couple of days ago she finally got released I think. She drove up here in a van with a lot of big boys. There was a lot of screaming and then suddenly the house was up in flames. I called 911 and rushed out to help them, but it was too late. The big indian kids stopped me from going inside and several of them were crying. When I asked about Renée and Bella, they said it was too late and then they drove off. Phil is heartbroken ofcourse, but managed to make all the arrangements.

The funeral will be tomorrow. I'm sure Phil would like to see you. Tomorrow 11 AM, Evergreen Cemetery. Now, get out of here before the police shows up. I'll tell them it were racoons. Go." The lady shooed us away with her hands and then moved to her porch, where she sat in a rocking chair. Probably awaiting the arrival of the authorities.

We drove to the nearest hotel and settled down for the night.

"Should we go tomorrow? What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he looked up at me somberly.

The others were all in the room next door, trying to support Edward.

Did they forget that she was my best friend?

My only friend, outside of this family?

Did they not know this might mean that Jasper had been killed in that fire as well?

Jasper, how I had loved him in the past.

He didn't deserve this!

If I had known would I have asked him to stay?

No, probably not.

I had been so relieved when he left, knowing his place was no longer by my side.

I did him wrong, knowing he was not my true love, but not sharing this information with him.

Ofcourse, I loved him dearly, but not unconditionally, not as strongly as mates should love.

When he moved to kill my friend, I realised all the mistakes I had made.

I should have told him years before, so he could have looked for his own way and my friend wouldn't have been forced out of our lives.

I hated myself for the fact that my love for my best friend was stronger than the love I held for my spouse.

Yet, in whichever quantity I might have loved him, loved him I did.

He should be mourned like Bella.

He should be remembered.

Had their anger and resentment for causing the break between Bella and Edward made them heartless?

Did they not found it in them to mourn a once beloved member of our family?

_Vision_

_The family was gathered in the house in Forks. We were standing in a circle surrounding a pot of ashes._

"_Although they might not be the bodily remains of those we honour today, they have been found at the place of their demise. We are gathered here today to honor Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Jonathan Whitlock, who have been taken from us by forces which we do not understand. Isabella, or Bella, as she liked to be called, was a wonderful person. Never have I ever had the privilige to have met a brighter, more caring and accepting person before. She had the most kindest of hearts and her heart, which was made out of pure gold, was big enough to love creatures that were unworthy to be loved. She was a rare beauty on the inside as well as on the outside and she gave our lives meaning. She restored parts of us that had been lost for decades. She gave us purpose, because she learned us to love more intently and freely and we lived to please her. Yet, we might have failed on that aspect, she still holds great significance to all of us and will be forever remembered for those fine qualities._

_Jasper Jonathan Whitlock was a wonderful man. He was the flower in a field of grass, the breeze among the heath, the calm in the middle of a storm. A rarity he was, after a life filled with pain and anger, he managed to relieve pain and distress from others. He might not have redeemed himself in his own eyes, but we could all see the good man he was and the peace he brought to those surrounding him. Whether by use of his ability or just his soothing presence, people just intended to feel the serenity his presence offered and they would unconsciously gravitate towards him. He will forever be remembered as the calm and caring man that he was. Bella, our heart and Jasper, our peace, today we honor and mourn you and we pray that you might guide us from the afterlife. Rest in peace. Amen." Carlisle's voice broke over the parting word and we all sobbed as Carlisle tipped the urn and let the wind carry the ashes away from us._

_End vision_

I felt terrible for even doubting their love for Jasper and laid my head in Carlisle's lap as I wept tearlessly.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked after I had quieted down.

"We will keep our own memorial, therefor I think we will not attend the one tomorrow." I said, acting slightly out of breath due to the heavy sobbing even though air was not essential to us.

"Alright, I guess we are to journey to Forks for this service?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, not feeling strong enough to vocalize my reply.

I heard Emmett calling Edward's name and Edward growling at him to leave him alone from outside the building.

Before I could ask what it was about, I was pulled under by another vision.

_Vision_

"_To what do we owe the honor of this audience? Do not get me wrong. It's always a pleasure to meet someone from the Cullen family, yet I doubt this is a mere social call. Enlighten us, dear boy." A man with raven black hair and piercing crimson eyes said as he inaudibly clapped his hands together._

"_I wish for this existence to come to an end. I have wandered this earth for far too long and there is nothing to give me purpose anymore. Suicide is futile, but with your assistance I will be able to end this dreadful, dreary way of living." Edward said as he kept his head down, eyes cast to the floor._

"_You wish for us to terminate you? Surely, there must be a reason for such a desire. May I touch your hand, please?" The man's brow was furrowed, but his eyes burned with curiosity and mockery._

_Edward extended his hand wordlessly and then a delighted smile came upon the man's face._

_Suddenly, his face changed and became troubled, only to change into something resembling relieve._

"_What prophecy?" Edward asked._

_End vision_

I forced myself to snap out of the vision, before I lost too much valuable time.

I jumped down from the window, landing perfectly in the dark and deserted street.

My family was soon on my heels, continuously asking me what I was doing.

"Edward is going to Volterra." I said, since no more explanation was needed.

Rose gasped behind me and forced herself to move faster.

I just hoped we would be able to catch up with Edward on time.

* * *

**So did you guys like it?**

**Let me know what you thought, ok.**

**Review please :)**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Volterra, Italy – Edward Cullen**

I arrived at Volterra very late at night, since I had to travel from Florence by car.

The sky was pitch black and I felt uneasy in this foreign place, yet I knew this was the only way.

I remembered that faithful day with Bella on the couch as we watched Romeo & Juliet. I remember telling her about this place and how they would help me on my destructive path if she should be ripped away from this earth.

I remember her contradicting me and turning the tables on me, but I couldn't not do this.

Without Bella in this world, there was no longer a point to pursuing this existence.

I made it halfway across the plaza when I noticed two figures in black cloaks.

_Bingo!_

I walked over to them at a fast human pace and I could see their crimson eyes narrowing as they watched me approaching.

"Goodevening. My name is Edward Cullen and I request an audience with the Volturi leaders." I hadn't given them time to speak and their narrowed eyes had now widened due to my boldness, no doubt.

"Follow us." A big, bulky man that reminded me of Emmett said.

_Coraggioso_ the slender male thought as they led me into an office building.

_Stupido_ the big guy thought, which was much less of a compliment and I had to refrain myself from growling.

We walked into a beautiful lobby and were greeted by a pretty human girl.

"Bongiorno." Her soft voice called out as she settled her hazel eyes onto mine.

"Gianna, amore mio." The slender male said as he kissed her hand softly.

_D-D-Demetri _Even her mind stuttered as his lips pressed softly onto her skin.

"Edward Cullen, here, requests an audience with the Brothers. Can you arrange for it to happen?" The big guy asked, his tone clearly annoyed after that little show of affection.

"Sicuramente, Felix." Gianna answered, before taking her phone and dialing.

The two guards, Felix and Demetri took an elevator and left me alone with Gianna, who was talking furiously on the phone in Italian.

"A due ore?" Gianna asked to the other person on the phone as I impatiently tapped my fingers on my knee.

"Buono. Si. Buenosera." Finally she put down the phone and got up to approach me.

"Mr. Cullen?" She said with a wide smile.

"Yes?" I asked, starting to feel slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting the infamous trio that led our world with an iron fist.

"The Brothers will meet with you tomorrow afternoon. Two o'clock, please be on time." She quirked an eyebrow as if defying me, but I just nodded and headed back outside.

That night I hunted for what I believed to be my last time and the next afternoon at exactly two I was waiting for my appointment.

It took more than an hour before I was finally called inside.

A small blond girl by the name of Jane, escorted me down and into the throne room.

To my left, Demetri and Felix were standing with their arms crossed and there eyes narrowed.

To my right, the little girl Jane was talking to a boy her age and with the same facial features, he appeared to be her twin brother.

And in front of me were the three men that I had only seen from a certain painting, hanging in Carlisle's study.

Marcus was sitting on the right side, slightly behind the middle chair and at the same height as the left one. He appeared to be indifferent and his thoughts only verified this suspicion.

He was thinking of his deceased wife and how life was empty without her.

Caius, the only one with fair hair, sat on the left side. He held a hostile expression and as I analyzed his thoughts, it became clear that he was aching for a fight or a trial.

He didn't even know the purpose of my presence here, but had already decided he wanted to see my venom spill from the neck.

_Perfect_

Aro, however was an enigma. His smile was wide, but his eyes cautious. His posture welcoming, yet his movements slow enough to be called cautious.

His thoughts spoke of confusion as well as intrigue.

"To what do we owe the honor of this audience? Do not get me wrong. It's always a pleasure to meet someone from the Cullen family, yet I doubt this is a mere social call. Enlighten us, dear boy." Aro asked as his enthusiasm got the better of him and he started clapping his hands softly, yet the skin never really touching since no sound was made.

"I wish for this existence to come to an end. I have wandered this earth for far too long and there is nothing to give me purpose anymore. Suicide is futile, but with your assistance I will be able to end this dreadful, dreary way of living." I said as I kept my head down in respect.

"You wish for us to terminate you? Surely, there must be a reason for such a desire. May I touch your hand, please?" Aro was wondering whether or not I was gifted. Surely this would be an important factor to the outcome of this meeting.

As his skin came in contact with mine, I could see memories flooding into Aro's mind and I could see them all playing out in his head. When Bella made her appearance in my memories, Aro gripped my hand tighter and his brow furrowed.

_La profezia_ he thought, just before the memories changed to those that had caused me to journey here. Bella's death.

Aro looked relieved and finally let go of my hand.

"What prophecy?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"That is no longer of importance." He said as he waved his hands in dismissal.

He blocked his mind succesfully and it irked me beyond belief.

"What are you two discussing?" Caius asked, slightly outraged by the fact that he was an ignorant bystander.

"La Profezia d'illuminato." Aro answered indifferently.

"What does he know?" Caius growled, when Aro failed to answer him instantly he turned towards me.

"What do you know about the enlightened one?" He urged.

"Nothing." I answered thruthfully.

"More than he knows, but it matters no more. The enlightened one is gone, she has not become one of us and therefor is not a threat to us." Aro replied, suddenly also managing to capture Marcus's attention.

"Aro, even human, she is a threat! Her destiny is to become immortal and when she does, all will be lost." Marcus rised to his feat as he shook with fear.

_Bella's destiny was to become one of us?_

_She was the enlightened one?_

_To overthrow the Volturi?_

_To do what exactly?_

_Why did I refuse to change her?_

_She was destined to!_

_She's gone now!_

_I'm such a fool!_

"Brothers, the enlightened one is dead! She can, nor will no longer be a threat to us or any others that might have crossed her path." With each word Aro spoke, the knife twisted further into my heart.

"Can I see the prophecy?" I asked, as I swallowed my grief.

"Certainly. Or better yet, you may have it. We no longer have use for it and if you might find purpose in it, then we will not lose such a gifted one to the nothingness that is the afterlife." Aro spoke, making Caius grumble who had been dying to see a decapitation.

"Edward, have you considered joining our guard? We could put good use to such a talented one as yourself." Aro suddenly asked.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline this wonderful honour. I wish to rejoin my family." I said and Aro nodded.

"Alec, retrieve the prophecy of the enlightened one from the archives. Jane, escort Mr. Cullen to the lobby. Edward, Alec will bring you the prophecy momentarily. I'm afraid it's dinnertime and therefor I'm certain you will feel more comfortable upstairs. Have a safe journey home." Aro ordered around, before bidding me farewell.

"Thank you, Aro." He quirked his eyebrow at the familial way I adressed him, but did not comment.

I didn't have to wait long for Alec to bring me the prophecy and dressed in a cloak Gianna provided for me, I made my way outside and started my journey home.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Next chap, we'll be going back to our lovely couple.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Oh and here are some translations :**

**Coraggioso = Brave**

**Stupido = Stupid**

**Buongiorno = Goodday**

**Amore mio = my love**

**Sicuramente = Certainly**

**A due ore = at two o'clock**

**Buono. Si. Buenosera = Good. Yes. Goodevening**

**La profezia = The prophecy**

**La Profezia d'illuminato = the prophecy of the Enlightened one**


	15. Chapter 15 : Sing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**There will be a lot of songs in this one, sorry in advance.**

**

* * *

**

**Austin, Texas – Jasper Whitlock**

Bella left me once more to my own thoughts as she shashayed out of the room.

Over the last month, I had witnessed her reform each and every newborn in our army and currently we only used our troops in defence.

Bella had rearranged our army to keep violence to a minimum, by placing the gifted onces on the frontline, succesfully fighting off each attack so far.

She had plans for our army and had convinced Maria by using our army for the common good, she could have a peaceful and bright future in her hometown.

As I watched her move, my heart swelled with love and pride for this woman.

When I met her again, I had been the vilest of creatures.

Thirsting for war and blood, refusing to reflect on my existence since it was the darkest kind of life. Over the past month, I had slowly felt myself changing.

She never used her gift on me, since I hadn't witnessed the familiar light coming from her whenever she touched me. Yet, she had touched and moved me in the deepest kind of ways.

She had altered me by her love and compassion, her understanding and mostly just being herself.

The fact that she loved me had made me feel truly worthy for the first time in my entire existence and I strived to please her. I had never been a loving creature, but now I had managed to form true brotherly bonds with some of my companions.

Lewis, Colin and Gary had become my closest friends, something I had never expected to have in a place like this. Lewis and Colin were the newborns that had been fighting a month ago, the very ones that despised me and Gary so before Bella used her power on them.

The soldiers were no longer kept in cells, but moved freely as if we were all just housing together.

Newborns had not been created after that day and those that had lost their newborn power were no longer destroyed. They were simply tested and then given a position that suited their capacities.

We were becoming a true brotherhood of men and life was truly looking up.

I noticed my guitar underneath the dresser and picked it up for the first time since that faithful day in Forks that had ultimately led us here.

I adjusted the strings a couple of times, since the sound was off after not using it for so long.

As I strummed a familiar tune came to my mind and before I realized it I was singing the way I felt.

_**I wasn't perfect  
I've done a lot of stupid things  
Still no angel  
I wasn't looking for forgiveness  
Wasn't laid out by my pride  
Shocked by her attention  
And someone signed me up for love  
I didn't want it  
And now I can't live without it**_

_**She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can**_

_**She's kind of perfect  
She's kind of everything I'm not  
Yeah, she's an angel  
And it's amazing how she's patient  
Even more at times I'm not  
She's my conscience  
And who decided I'd be hers  
I wanna hate them  
Cos now I can't live without her**_

_**She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can**_

_**Like only a woman can  
And who decided I'd be hers  
I wanna hate them  
Cos now I can't live without her**_

I sensed her presence even before her scent or emotions could register. I looked up to find her staring at me with the most loving expression. I winked, but didn't miss a beat as I continued pouring out my heart through song.__

_**Oh, and she changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can**_

_**Like only a woman can  
Like only a woman can  
Like only a woman  
Like only a woman can**_

**(Like only a woman can – Brian McFadden)**

As I played the final notes she moved to sit besides me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"You changed me too, Jasper. Before I was changed and found my way to you, I was broken beyond repair. I had no sense of reality and time had no meaning. You gave me love, a purpose and you gave me life." She said as she kissed my shoulderblade briefly before resting her head against it once more.

"What happened after we left?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time as I grasped her chin in my hand and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Alright, then sing it to me. Everything you were feeling, sing it and let a piece of it heal with the song." I said, when she refused to answer me.

"I can't put everything in one song, Jasper." She answered as she tried to make up a sound excuse.

"Then sing it more then one song. Start with when we left." I ordered, handing her the guitar.

"I don't play the guitar." She tried again as she looked uncomfortably around her.

I wasn't going to give up though, she needed this. She could heal everyone around us, I couldn't care less, but she needed to heal herself desperately.

"So sing a capella." I said as I pulled her closer to me again.

"How I felt back then?" She asked as she was trying to come up with a song.

She nodded briefly and cleared her throat.

_**Postcards and letters  
And pictures made to last forever  
To be boxed up and tossed away  
Knickknacks and souvenirs  
In an afternoon, they're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
But what they mean to me  
Can never be replaced**_

Recognizing the song, I started playing the guitar to guide her.

_**  
I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you**_

_Does she still feel that way?_

I couldn't help but feel my heart clenching painfully at that thought.__

_**Intestates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try somethings I can't change**_

_**I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you**_

_**I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you**_

**(Kenny Rogers – I can't unlove you)**

"I guess that's about Edward leaving right?" I asked as I looked up into those beautiful topaz eyes. She nodded and made a move to leave, but I stopped her with my arm.

"Is that all that happened to you or is there more?" I asked and an enormous amount of pain hit me. Obviously, she had moved on from Edward, but not from the things that happened after that.

"Tell me." I urged as I pleaded with my eyes.

She cleared her throat and chose to sing instead.

_**It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone do what I've done  
I missed life  
I missed the colours of the world  
Can anyone go where I am**_

_**'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again**_

_**I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known**_

_**'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again**_

_**It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done**_

_**And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me**_

_**'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again**_

**(3 doors down – Away from the sun)**

She broke down in sobs as she whispered 'Jacob'.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her as I waited for her emotions, which were filled with grief, guilt and pain, to settle down.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked as she calmed down enough to answer me.

"He was my best friend, my sun." She answered, unknowingly telling me that he had died and with it had killed yet another part of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I kissed her temples softly.

She shook her head no and buried her face in my lap.

"Anything else that happened?" I felt hesitant to ask, but then again the sooner she had it off of her chest, the better.

She swallowed another sob and sat straight again, clearing her throat ackwardly.

_**Oh God-our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God-and my father  
Who is also in heaven.  
May the light of this  
Flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul.**_

I instantly recognized the song from that movie Yentl and cursed myself for not having returned to her and thus preventing all these things from happening to this beautiful, pure and innocent creature.

_**Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa can you find me in the night?  
Papa are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?**_

_**Looking at the skies I seem to see  
A million eyes which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
Has waved goodbye  
And closed its doors?**_

_**The night is so much darker;  
The wind is so much colder;  
The world I see is so much bigger  
Now that I'm alone.**_

_**Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me;  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?**_

_**Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying  
Even though the night is filled with voices?**_

_**I remember everything you taught me  
Every book 1've ever read...  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?**_

_**The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller;  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright...  
Papa, how I love you...  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me good night..**_

Her voice shook and broke with the last lines and I struggled to keep control of my own emotions. I had never gotten very close to Charlie, but he was a good man.

I waited for the emotional climate to settle once more as I ran my fingers through her luscious long wavy hair and tried to sooth her with my words.

"There can't be more right?" I asked more to myself than her, but as her emotions became conflicted I knew there was.

I looked up at her expectantly and she pointed to my guitar with a mask across her face, she seemed detached and her emotions spoke of self-loathing and disgust.

I picked up my guitar as she moved away from me, feeling anxious as to whatever might be next. She felt confident I would know this song or she wouldn't have made me pick up my guitar, so I waited patiently for her to start.

As soon as she sang the first words, I started playing my guitar, instantly recognizing this song as one of my favourites.

_**Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning**_

_**So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep**_

_**It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep  
There's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray**_

_**Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here no there**_

_**Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mystery seems so faded**_

_**I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train**_

_**Everything seems cut and dry  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it**_

_**Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here no there**_

_**Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane**_

Bella snorted a little in between lines.

_**Just easier than dealing with the pain**_

_**Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins**_

_Was she taking drugs?_

_What does this mean?_

**_Runaway but it always seems the same_**

**(Soul asylum – Runaway train)**

"What does this mean, Bella? Where you on drugs?" I asked, deciding I might as well just take the risk and ask her.

"No, Jasper!" She said incredulously. "Well, not willingly anyway." She whispered at the end.

The wheels in my head were turning as I tried to figure out what she could mean by that.

_Runaway train by Soul asylum._

_Forced to take drugs._

_Detachment from reality._

_Running from pain._

_Asylum – drugs - ..._

_No way!_

"Bella? Were you committed?" I asked as I grabbed her chin and stared into her beautiful eyes.

She nodded briefly and then masked her emotions from her face again.

It was no use, I could still feel them second hand, self-loathing, pain, disgust and so much anger. She calmed herself down quickly and her emotions changed back to love, infinite amounts of love.

She was just amazing.

You would expect someone that had suffered from such amount of emotional trauma to become one of the most volatile vampires ever to be brought in existence, yet she was still pure and innocent as the day she was born.

I stared at her in amazement as I wondered how she had ended up in such a place.

Surely, she never would have gone voluntarily.

_Maybe her mother?_

I crashed my lips to hers, desperate to feel this amazing, strong, caring woman in front of me.

"One day I'll tell you my story, I just want everyone to be around for it when the time comes." She whispered to my lips, before shashaying her way out of the room again for some more planning with Maria.

_Everyone?_

_Who is everyone?  
_

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys to much with this chapter.**

**It wasn't actually my favourite either.**

**Tell me what you thought regardless.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love ya and untill next time.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Journey

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Austin, Texas – Bella Swan**

"If the Benevenito's and their army attack, we would never be able to fend them off. There are just too many and we don't have a lot of newborns among us anymore." Maria said as she pointed out an area of Texas occupied by the Benevenito's.

"I know, that's why I have to start my journey." I said as I stared at the wall in front of me.

"Bella, you are still a newborn, you can't possibly make this journey alone. What if you can't control your bloodlust? What if something enrages you?" Maria started for the hundredth time.

Each time I spoke of the journey that was ahead, she would try to convince me that I would need a companion. Our unit needed every man available and this was not a journey meant to be made with companions.

"I can control myself, Maria. This is not a journey meant to be made by two. You know I must go alone." I said as I looked into her topaz eyes.

"If you go, who will guide us? Who will reason with those that have lost the way?" Maria pleaded as she grabbed my hand firmly. I could sense she would hold on forever if it meant my staying.

"Maria, please. You know we need all the help we can get. If we destroy the Benevenito's, the other armies will join our ranks and I can show them the right way. But the Benevenito's would never reform, they are pure evil. Besides, you are aware that we are not powerful enough to battle them with our current numbers." I reasoned as I held her eyes with mine.

"But them, Bella? What if they destroy you on first sight?" Maria tried again as she flicked her hair in a nervous habit.

"They will not destroy me. They will be cautious, certainly, but the bond we share is too powerful and they would never be able to take my life." I spoke confidently, even though this was a part I had been doubting myself. I needed to stay strong and believe it would turn out for the best.

"I hope you're right Bella." Maria mumbled as she returned her focus to the map spread out before us.

"When the Gypsies attacked us last time, their numbers were cut in half with the fire Rob created, so they won't be attacking anytime soon." Maria said, as she pointed to the Gypsie camp.

"Indeed, neither will Lazarus or Jeremiah. That leaves the Connells and the Benevenitos." I said as I pointed out their camps.

"If the Connells attack, you will have to expect it to come from the West. I heard from our spies that they have a relatively small army, but they have several gifted ones among them. In this case, we may not put our gifted ones on the frontline, we can not afford to lose them." I said as I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and drew out a battle formation.

"Like this, the newborns up front, since they are still most powerful. The older ones hold the center and our gifted ones form the tail. We will have to provide them something that enables them to look over the battlefield so that they can fend of our attackers, but still remain hidden and safe. You, Maria, Jasper, Gary and some others will stay hidden at this point, so you can approach them from the side. You have a keen eye for hidden talents, point them out and Jasper will disable them with his power, that way the newborns can advance on them. If the gifted ones are lost, they will make a quick retreat." I pointed out each part as I spoke and hadn't noticed Jasper sneaking up on me.

"You truly are of a genius mind, aren't you?" He said, making me jump in surprise.

I kicked myself internally for not feeling his approach, usually I could feel his presence before any of my senses alerted his approach. I must have been really lost in my planning.

"Why thank you, honey." I said as I softly kissed him on the lips.

"Alright and if the Benevenitos attack?" Maria said, effectively bursting our little bubble.

"They would be coming from the south. If they attacked now, we wouldn't be able to save ourselves. However, I doubt they will make their move as long as the Connells haven't tried to eradicate us. They are lazy, only showing their face when others have failed to do their work for them." I said, Jasper nodded in agreement behind me.

"What if the Connells attack, while you are gone and the Benevenito's strike right after?" Maria asked, still trying to convince me not to go.

"That won't happen." I said with a certainty in my voice that left no room for more doubt.

"While you're gone? Where are you going, darlin'?" Jasper asked softly as he looked pained into my eyes.

"La Push." I stated, before staring at the map again.

"The wolves? You can't be serious, darlin'. They are our enemies, they will destroy you on instinct alone." Jasper's voice had risen with each word, but I couldn't have him lose it now.

"They won't harm me, I am their sister. In whichever form or shape, I will always be their sister as they are my brothers. Their first job is to protect and together we can erradicate the evil that lurks in the dark. The Benevenitos do not have an ounce of compassion, blackness is all that lives in their hearts. As long as they are existing, Texas will forever be at war. Do you not desire peace, Jasper? Do you not desire the quiet? Do you not despise the sounds of the battle always raging nearby? Do you not despise the fear and pain some inflict on their poor prey? Together, the wolves and us can make all that disappear. The other armies will be amazed and will fear us, thus they will offer us their services. I will do my best to reform them and together we can start to build a peaceful Texas." I kissed him briefly as he nodded. He looked defeated, since he couldn't dispute my words.

"I will be back soon, Jasper." I said as I pecked his lips once more.

"I'm coming with you, darlin'." He said as he pulled me flush against his body.

"Honey, you are needed here. You are the key to our survival against the Connells." I said as I looked up at him with venom stinging eyes.

"Darlin', you can't go without me. My heart can't even bear the thought that you are away from me for any given time, let alone actually suffering through it. Please, sugar?" He pleaded as he held my gaze with his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. We really need the wolves and they will be less hostile if it is just me." I said as I slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"I love you, darlin'. Hurry back to me." He said, his voice barely a whisper as it broke over the last word.

"I love you too, honey. Forever." I whispered back before running to our room and packing a small duffel bag and sprinting out of there.

I didn't know why it was the right thing to do, but everything inside me told me that I would need them soon.

I ran at vampire speed whenever I could not be spotted and when I neared a town or any place frequently visited by humans I would slow down to a human pace.

It took me three days to travel by foot, but made it anyway.

Now, my journey would truly start and I couldn't wait to find out what fate had in store for me next.

* * *

**Not that long, but it's not the quantity but quality that counts, right?**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**I love reviews, so you know what to do.**

**Love ya and untill next time.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Esme Cullen

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Forks, Washington – Esme Cullen**

We had been back in Forks for three weeks, since we wanted to have our own little private memorial in the little town where Bella had come into our lives.

First we had travelled to Italy in hot pursuit of our 'oldest' son who had been determined to end his way of existence. During his audience with the Brothers something peculiar had occurred, an old prophecy presumably about Edward's Bella had resurfaced. Edward had abandoned his prior plans and had become very determined to find out everything he could regarding this prophecy. I suspected his grief for Bella was too overwhelming and that is why he was relentless and obsessive in his search for proof. I had advised against it, since I believed that if it turned out that Bella was destined to be one of our kind after all, it would destroy Edward completely.

Or was he looking for proof that she might still be out there?

I didn't dare to think such optimistic thoughts, since they would only cause more heartache when proven false.

Edward hadn't dared to read the prophecy untill we were all together again.

"I found another one!" Edward yelled from Carlisle's study.

"Everyone, family meeting now!" Carlisle responded and in a matter of sheer seconds all six of us sat down at the dining room.

"What have you found, son?" Carlisle asked as Edward produced an old, withered piece of paper.

"It's one of the documents I stole at the archives." Edward said as he carefully unfolded it and placed it in front of Carlisle.

"It's dated and named?" Carlisle gasped, since most prophecies were written down by unknown souls that feared for their safety. Exposing yourself as gifted never was a good thing in past times.

"Yes, 1921 by a Mary Alice Brandon." Edward responded and instantly all heads turned towards our Alice. After the incident with James, Alice had done some research regarding her past and this document held her birth name.

"I...I don't remember it, I'm sorry." She said as she looked fearfully at our family.

"It's okay, Alice, but your prophecy actually sheds a lot of light on the situation." Edward said as he motioned impatiently at Carlisle to start reading it.

"_The Enlightened one's faith shall entwine with those of the Immortal realm as humanity still flows through her veins. Her short human life shall be filled with heartache that serves as lessons for her future afterlife. _

_By recognizing the agonies of life and the evils in this world, she will be able to follow the path destined for her. Her entire Immortal being will be made of pure light and she will use her light to eradicate the evil that dominates the Immortal realm. _

_Her strenght will come forth from the deepest connection she shares with the one I, myself am destined to save and put on her path. His strenght and her light combined will perform miracles yet unseen. _

_The army of Light will be at their command and by their hand the wicked shall tremble. She will have Immortals from all species willing to stand with the Enlightened one to clear her path to ultimate peace. _Signed Mary Alice Brandon, 1921" As Carlisle's voice stilled, silence filled the room.

"And what did the original one say?" Emmett asked as he looked seriously at Carlisle.

_"A mere mortal walking among the creatures of darkness, shall obtain hearts loyal in all eternity. This young girl will suffer great heartache and lose more than the heart can bear._

_As she walks the path of darkness, she will be consumed by inner darkness, which molds and transforms the once beating heart to go unnoticed by the creatures surrounding her._

_After her rude awakening she will form bonds to never be broken again._

_With the one that is destined to fight for dominance of the world of darkness, she will make alliances going further than the eye can see._

_From their bond will come a power unseen to this world ever before._

_They will fight side by side within the union of true love, to destroy those who unjustly act in their hunger for power._

_Creatures vowed for all eternity to be foe, will pledge their allegiance to the young woman and with their army of pureness, they will lead the world of darkness into the light."_

"Well there are a lot of resemblances, but are you sure it's about Bella?" I asked as I looked straight at Edward.

"Not yet, but I've hired the help of the best soothsayer, I sent her a picture of Bella and she will be calling me shortly." Edward answered flatly as he stared at the pieces of paper in front of him.

"A soothsayer? Really, Edward?!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, what could you have meant with 'the one I, myself am destined to save and put on her path'? Is it because you kept fighting for her when the others wanted to kill her? Did you save me then?" Edward asked, effectively shutting out her protests as uncertainty rang through his every word.

"Well, Alice saved us more than once with her visions, so actually it could be anyone of us, right?" Emmett chimed in from his spot next to Edward.

Alice just sat there with pursed lips, not saying anything. She was still visibly seething with Edward calling in a psychic that wasn't her.

Alice suddenly gasped as her eyes glazed over and her mouth fell open in what seemed to be disbelief.

"No, it can't be! I thought he was dead?" Edward said from his spot as he sat staring at her wide eyed and slackjawwed.

"Who?" Rose croaked from next to me from her rare usage of vocal cords.

"Jasper!" Alice and Edward said simultaneously making us all jump in surprise and elation.

"That's not all." Alice said, breaking up the family hug that had followed.

"He was surrounded by vegetarians, even Maria had golden eyes." Alice said, stunning us all in the process.

"Where was he, Alice?" Emmett asked, eager to go pack no doubt.

"The same base as before, I believe it's in Austin." She answered and with those words, we all ran to our rooms to start packing.

We might have let him slip through our fingers on and it led us to believe he had died, we weren't going to give up on our son or brother for the kids a second time.

We didn't even bother to question how it was possible that Alice hadn't been able to have visions of him for over a month and then suddenly they appear out of thin air again.

No, our minds were only set on finding Jasper again.

* * *

**I know it wasn't that long of a chapter, but it was one that was needed anyway.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Wolves

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Forks, Washington – Bella Swan**

I stood looking at my old house, when the first one crossed my path.

I had been battling myself not to go in and relive all the pain and heartache that had occured in this very house, when a vicious growling sounded from the surrounding forest.

I recognized the sound instantly and cautiously approached the young boy in his wolf shape as I held out my hands as a sign that I wanted to cause no trouble.

I heard the wolf sniffing the air with my keen sense of hearing and the growl grew deeper, untill finally I was standing in front of the sandy brown wolf in a submissive stance.

"Seth, please." I sobbed, when his growling didn't lessen.

My voice broke him out of his instinctual trance and his big head shook, before he ran off to return to me in his human form.

"Bells?" He asked incredulously, before a wide grin lit up his features.

"Oh God, Bella! I missed you so much!" Seth said, before wrapping his hot arms around me and pulling me in for a hug that surely would have broken me in half if I were still human.

"I missed you too, Seth." I said, my voice choked up with emotion.

Seth was my family, my brother in a way and to see him accepting me so eagerly made my dead heart melt.

"Maybe, you should warn the others of my arrival." I said to which he shook his head, before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the forest towards a place I once looked at as home.

"They already know." He said as he tapped his head and gave me another big grin.

I laughed as I ran next to him towards La Push.

I wasn't a fool though and I knew that were Seth's welcome had been warm, not all of them were going to accept me as eagerly.

I had been turned into something they feared most and hated most in this entire world, I was their enemy, their nemesis and now I had to show them that the human they had known still resided within. They needed to see that I wasn't some bloodlusting animal, but a being with a heart that could love, a soul and above all a being with humanity.

They were all lined up at the edge of the forest, the one that led to First beach as we arrived.

Sam stood about two steps closer to me then the others and I hadn't missed the movement of his hands, telling them to stand their ground and not to fall out of line.

"Sam." I said simply as I gazed at the Alpha that was also like a brother to me.

Pain flashed across his face as he heard me saying his name, but he quickly covered it up and a blank, emotionless mask slipped in place.

"Bella." He said in recognition giving me a short nod.

I noticed Quil and Embry fidgeting as they ached to move forward and probably hug me to death, no pun intended.

"Sam, I must speak with you, but first I would like to reconnect with my family. How about a nice bonfire to ease our troubles a bit?" I asked kindly and several faces lit up at the prospect of stuffing themselves with hot dogs and marshmallows.

Sam eyed me wearely for a moment, before nodding again.

"Your threat then?" He asked out of the blue and I eagerly accepted.

Seth, Quil and Embry accompanied me to the store, supposedly to keep me company, but I knew they were ordered to observe me around humans and restrain me if the situation called for it.

We easily fell back into our usual banter as we argued about music and movies.

When I told them I had never seen Goodfellas, they all went through the roof, stating I wasn't allowed to leave untill I had watched it with them.

I happily accepted and soon we were on our way back to La Push.

The entire trip had been incident free and the wolves trust in me had been restored that easily.

I had bought hotdogs, marshmallows and a whole bag full of vodka for them and as I showed the alcoholic boost I had gotten them, they all grinned wickedly at me.

"You have to drink with us, Bells." Paul said as he tossed me a bottle.

"What? I don't drink this." I said in disgust as I thrusted the bottle back.

"Oh vamp girl is scared. She doesn't want to upset her stomach." Collin mocked as he made a face, while rubbing his belly.

"Fine!" I snapped as I took the bottle from Paul's hands and downed it all at once.

They all looked at me dumbfounded, untill I started gagging.

I sped my way into the forest, with a laughing Sam behind me as I heaved up all the alcohol.

Sam held my hair back as his booming laughter surrounded me.

"Thank you." I whispered halfheartedly as we headed back to the bonfire.

"Bella," Sam started, making me stop about three feet from the forest's edge.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he looked into my eyes, his eyes betraying the concern that was hidden deep within.

"I need your help." I said as I paused to gauge his reaction, when he didn't answer I continued.

"I have succesfully reformed the vampires I am living with to the vegetarian lifestyle and have showed them that life can be peaceful. You see, I woke to this afterlife in midst of a newborn army." I heard Sam suck in a harsh breath at that news, but he didn't interrupt.

"I have never been one for bloodshed and violence, so I started talking into them and one by one they agreed with my vision of life. Unfortunately, peace is not something easily acquiered and we are currently under threat of attacks from several neighbouring armies. I wish to end the violence and evil once and for all, but to do that our army has to survive and we wouldn't even be able to fend of the attack of the Benevenito's, let alone the real evil in our world." I looked into his eyes, but they gave nothing away.

"Will you stand by us? Will you join us in our cause? Sam, will you help me get rid of the rotten apples that poison our way of life and corrupt the young and weak of mind? Please?" I looked up in his dark eyes to see love and pride shining in them. My eyes stung with venom at such a loving gaze directed to me from what was supposed to be my arch enemy.

"Ofcourse, we will. As long as you can control the other vampires, we will always stand beside or behind you." Sam vowed as he kissed my forehead and gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Sam." I said, my voice small as my emotions once more got the better of me.

"No problem, sis. Now, let's go party and then tomorrow we can head out." Sam said as he tugged me back to the bonfire, where I sat next to Emily and enjoyed the rest of the evening with my wolf-family.

By two AM everyone laid passed out on the beach, ocassionaly lifting their heads to groan as they clutched their stomach from eating and drinking too much, while I just smiled .

It was their own fault for being such gluttons, but I wouldn't want it any other way, since this was the way it had always been and it showed me that they still considered me family and trusted me fully to place themselves in such weakened positions.

I watched the waves as the moon shone brightly upon them, making them glow in the darkness and as dawn started to approach, I finally lifted myself from the log I had been occupying.

One at a time, I gave them a gentle push to wake them up and not even an hour later, we were all headed to Texas.

I just hoped everything had gone according plan with the Connells and the Benevenito's hadn't attacked yet.

As my brothers forced me on a plane, I prayed to the God above that I would come home to find it in the same state I had left and ofcourse, I also prayed for myself to stay strong as the tempting scents surrounded me in the small plane. I was very much in control of my bloodlust, but I didn't want to tempt faith either.

Everything worked out fine though and several hours later we touched ground in Austin.

I rejoiced inside at the prospect of seeing my mate again and the hole that had been present in my chest ever since leaving Austin, slowly started to close again. An inch for every feet closer to him. As we neared the base, I could feel the familiar and warm sensation of his body closing in on me and I could have swore I could feel my heart skip a beat.

That was untill I smelt them, 6 scents that I hadn't come across yet, but seemed oddly familiar. I ran through the long corridors and to my relieve their scents headed towards Maria's quarters and my Jasper was safe. I guided my brothers into our cozy room, but couldn't refrain from attacking my mate with my lips as soon as his scent surrounded me.

"I missed you." I purred in contentment, the sound coming from deep within my chest.

"Missed you too, darlin'." He drawled as he gave me a beautiful smile and then turned towards our guests.

_Everything would work out fine, I could just feel it._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well what did you think?**

**Let me know.**

**Next chapter will be Jasper's point of view and will include the Cullens.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Reunion

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Wow, I got such lovely reviews for the last chapter.**

**Thank you all.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Jasper Whitlock**

The hole in my chest was unbearable as I sat staring at the wall in my dark room.

If I had not experienced the impact Bella had on me, I never would have believed it possible to depend so fully on another being, yet here I sat. The feeling of emptiness her absence left me with crushed my very being and I was rendered useless for every purpose.

I hadn't been able to train, to speak, let alone hunt for the past four days.

Maria came running in to my room and physically dragged me behind her as we assumed our battle positions at the left flank.

"Snap out of it, Jasper. We need you now! Think of Bella and what she told you. It all depends on you now." Maria said in a low tone, making sure that the others wouldn't be able to hear us.

I tried, but failed to send out any type of emotions. From next to me, I could feel Maria's disappointment, fear and despair get the better of her. I draw her emotions in and mixed them up with the overwhelming depression that had taken over my heart and finally managed to send out a strong wave towards the gifted one Maria pointed out to me.

Several of our newborns broke the line as they advanced quickly towards the gifted ones that were clutching their heads or scraping their nails across their chest where their dead hearts lied. The voids left by the newborns assigned to destroy the gifted ones, were quickly replaced with others from the back line, succesfully restoring the front line.

Loud screams sounded from the gifted ones that were being ripped apart and the newborns belonging to our attacker looked back in confusion. Their temporary distraction served us well as Gary ran from our spot and ordered a full attack.

Five hours later all of them had been reduced to ashes, except for three newborns.

Bella had left me a note stating that I must gauge each soldiers emotions carefully, if I had reason to believe that they were reluctant to fight and there was something there that could be salvaged, then I should spare them. Two females and one man fit the profile and were now moved into a cell that would temporarily locked, untill Bella could make them see the way it could be.

As I returned to my dark room, I noticed my guitar standing in the corner of the room.

I grabbed it fully intend on pouring my heart out through song, but I couldn't move my fingers and no sound came. The day drifted to the next and I took the chalk lying on my desk to put a diagonal line through the four verticals indicating this would be my fifth day in misery.

I don't know how long I stood staring at the door but like a mirage, she suddenly appeared in front of me. Before I could speak, her mouth came crashing onto mine and we kissed with an passion above anything I had ever encountered.

"I missed you." She purred and the sound made me sigh inwardly.

"Missed you too, darlin'." I drawled, knowing very well what effect I had on my mate whenever I used my southern accent. I smiled at her and she returned it with a breathtaking one.

I looked over at the wolves and nodded politely at them, before turning back to my mate.

Feeling confident that I would be able to produce a sound this time, I grabbed my guitar again and played the song that had been going through my mind.

**_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
SoI try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it_**

**_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_**

**_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it_**

**_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait_**

_**I can wait  
I can wait forever  
**_

I smiled lovingly at her during the solo and she looked a little starry eyed, which honestly I loved. I could hear some commotion at the door, but disregarded it as I opened my senses only to my mate. Appreciating the feel of her near me, her scent, the way she looked. Every part of me was solely focused on her and she was doing the same.

_**  
I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
Theres nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
I just can't take it**_

_**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But i can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...**_

She attacked me once more, only this time I saw it coming and I had been just in time to move my guitar out of the way as her body crushed into mine and her mouth claimed mine once more. Several gasps sounded across the room, but I ignored it assuming her wolf family were the culprits.

As her nails scratched the back of my neck, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips and I felt Bella smile against my lips.

"God Bells! Get a room already!" One of the wolves boomed and I chuckled as I reluctantly pulled back from our kiss. Bella's armes stayed locked behind my neck though as she refused to let go of me. My first reaction would be to look over at the wolf that caused this mindblowing kiss to end, but as soon as I pulled back her beautiful eyes sucked me right back in and I couldn't look away.

"Jasper, stop projecting. Because honestly, I don't like the idea of wanting to kiss Bella this badly." Maria said in an amused tone from somewhere to my left and I gave Bella a cocky grin as I tried to reign in the emotions that had been flowing so freely from me.

"Bella? Bella! It really is Bella!" A voice I really hadn't wanted to hear right then, asked in an excited and disbelieving tone of voice.

Bella's head snapped to my left faster than ever as her always compassionate and loving gaze turned into a disturbed frown.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked, a little bit of venom noticable in her tone of voice. She seemed to be struggling with herself for a minute and then her face changed into the beautiful non frowning face from before and she smiled warmly at our former family.

"What a lovely surprise." She said, making my jaw drop to the floor as she motioned them all to come closer.

_Oh hell no!_

_They hurt her beyond belief and then didn't even try to keep me a part of their family. And now she wanted to act like nothing happened. _

_No way!_

I dropped into a crouch in front of Bella as I looked over at Edward and his puppets, a steady growl sounding from deep within my chest.

The wolves were standing lined up against the wall, all with their arms crossed in front of their bare chest and snickering as they looked over at the Cullens, who stood shell shocked.

"Jasper? Honey, you have to calm down." Bella's sweet voice called from behind me and for the first time since she had awoken I saw her fingertips light up when she came in contact with my shoulder. A warm, serene feeling spread through me, but it wasn't anything different from what I felt whenever she touched me and not nearly powerful enough to explain the changes that I had witnessed when she used her power on the others..

"Darlin', it's not working on me." I said as I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe, it's because you two are mates." Maria piped up from somewhere behind the giant wolves.

Another round of gasps echoed through my room and I just felt like saying 'Duh, did you not see that awesome kiss we just shared. Twice.', but refrained, not wanting to disturb the peace any further.

"You two are mates?" Alice asked in a small voice, making me look over at her instantly.

She looked sad and her emotions betrayed remorse, regret and loss.

I brushed it off, not wanting my temper to get the best of me. She didn't stop me when I was depressed and offered to leave, she didn't try to find me and then suddenly when I am happy for the first time in my life she tries to guilt me into feeling regret for how things turned out.

_Unlikely._

"Yes, we are." Bella answered brightly as she pecked me on the cheek.

"How could you not have seen this Alice?" Edward's voice had risen with accusation and to my surprise Gary growled at him.

I hadn't noticed him coming in, but that wasn't why I was surprised.

I was surprised with his urge to defend Alice and as I delved deeper into his emotions I encountered some familiar ones, namely attraction, possessiveness and affection.

I smirked at him and he shrugged before pulling Maria forward so they were visible instead of hiding behind the big wolves.

"I don't know Edward. Why don't you tell me? They must be thinking of something." Alice quipped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't hear anyone. The entire base is mentally mute." Edward said uncomfortably.

"No, man, we aren't mute. You're just deaf." Gary said, cracking up everyone except Edward who looked sullenly at his feet.

I felt Bella stiffen suddenly and then she moved forward suddenly and right towards Edward.

_What the...?!!_

"So much darkness." She said to herself as she looked Edward up and down in wonder.

"She really is the Enlightened one." Carlisle said to Esme as they watched the light starting to trickle down to her fingertips.

Edward's head snapped up as his eyes looked at her fingertips and he gasped loudly, before falling to his knees.

"Thank God! Oh thank God!" He cried out and I blinked a couple of times at his unusual display. The vampire that had always claimed we were soulless creatures was now thanking the man above. This was just getting too weird.

"Why are you so relieved, Edward?" Bella asked as she retracted her hand that had nearly made contact with his chest and let it fall beside her, the light slowly fading.

"I thought you were dead, Bella. I found a prophecy regarding you and I thought I had been the reason that this wonder had never had the change to occur. I hoped and wished every day that you were alive and I would be able to make this prophecy come to a reality. Now, here you are and you are showing things that prove that the prophecy will be fullfilled. I haven't screwed things up after all." He said passionately, before smiling brightly at her.

Bella was confused as was I and with furrowed brows she turned to Carlisle.

"Explain. Everything. The prophecy, me and your sudden arrival. Tell me everything, Rose." She said in that tone she sometimes used with those she was healing.

I had the suspicion that was exactly what she was trying to do.

Rosalie had been brought into this life by violence, had started this life with violence and even after all those years her anger and pain hadn't lessened. I had felt it secondhand for too many times to know that Rose was broken inside. By letting Rose tell the tale that brought them to us, she was also trying to break to those defences.

_My Bella is a genius._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you think?**

**Explanations will be up next, from all sides.**

**But the chapter will be from Rose's point of view.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Rosalie Hale

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Once more I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. **

**You guys really brighten my day. **

**And then it's time to give the floor to Rose. I know a lot of you have been dying to read this chapter. So I hope I can meet up to your expectations.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Rosalie Hale**

I didn't know what was happening to me. Once the shock wore off from Bella choosing me, the one who had been the meanest bitch ever to her, to explain what had happened, I couldn't help but do exactly what she asked of me. It was the strangest sensation, almost as if she was reassuring me with her voice that she could offer me relief and a sense of peace.

I unconsciously moved closer to her, untill I was standing right in front of her and smiled timidly at her, which she returned with the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

"Start with your life first, Rosalie. I want to know what has happened to you." Bella said softly and I felt a strong sense of grief and hope swell inside of me, forming a lump in my throat that I ackwardly tried to clear. As her eyes met mine, I felt a sudden need to trust her and to make her understand what had happened to me.

"I was born in 1915 as Rosalie Lillian Hale. My entire life revolved around my looks. My parents wanted to marry me off to someone from high society and my beauty was a gift to them. They showed me off whenever they could, hoping I could get my clutches in the perfect man, which in their eyes was someone with a respectable name and lots of money.

One day, my father had presumably forgotten his lunch and my mother dressed me up to the nines, before sending me to bring him his lunch. Royce King, the son of my father's boss and one of the most sought after bachelor was present at the office that day. He started courting me and it didn't take that long before we were engaged.

I might not have liked my parents need to make a name for themselves, but I was a rather vain person myself and was ecstatic that I was to be married with someone who could provide me with everything my heart could ever desire. I went out to visit my friend Vera one day. She was nowhere near as beautiful at me, but she had everything I ever wanted. A husband that looked at her with nothing but pure adoration, something that wasn't the case with Royce and a beautiful baby boy. Henry, the baby had the cutest dimples I had ever seen and my heart yearned for a perfect little baby of my own.

I stayed for much longer than I had intended and it was already dark out when I left Vera's." I swallowed the lump that formed as I got to the hardest part of my story. Bella noticed me choking up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Serenity, courage, warmth, love, acceptance and understanding flowed into me, making me feel all safe and comforted.

I managed to get through the rest of the story without a hitch, telling her how I got raped and beaten. How Carlisle had found me, how Edwarded had reacted to my change, to the murders of those that harmed me and the years of cursing myself. The years of shame, anger and pain, the years I looked in the mirror and cursed the beauty that had been my demise.

The times I frantically tried to cut off my hair and make my appearance as ugly as the inside, but how the camouflage that came with being a vampire always made my hair grow back in an instant. How I had seen the one pure thing I ever had encountered in my life in Emmett's eyes and hadn't hesitated to bring him to Carlisle. The way I had despised myself for bringing him into this life, no matter how much he would tell me he loved me as well as his vampire existence.

Finally, how disappointed I had been with Bella for wanting to throw away everything I had ever longed for. I told her that I had never hated her, but that no good could come from mingling with our species. I told her that I had thought she was pretty and sweet, but that I feared that there were only two outcomes to her relationship with Edward. Exposure for my family or transformation for Bella, neither had been acceptable in my book. I told her that Edward leaving her had destroyed the family.

I told her how I barely managed to speak, since I had gotten used to her company and secretly even had started to like her. I told her how I fooled the others that my silence was because of how bad I had treated her, which had obviously been a lie. The family had already been in so much pain that I didn't need to burden them with my guilt towards her and my rage towards Edward, who had just left her at her devices. I told her how I couldn't stand to look in the mirror, afraid of seeing the monster she must have taken me for.

The one that had hurt her time after time for no apparent reason, the one that pushed her away even though she wanted to get closer at the same time. I told her how angry I had been at Alice for not keeping her husband with us, who was too depressed to see the ones he still had on his side. I told her how pissed I had been at Edward and Alice for taking away the last person I had always been close with, my brother, even though he only had taken my name out of necessity.

I was starting to feel emotionally drained and that's when Bella got up onto her feet and pulled me up as well. The light that I had witnessed earlier, although it was just her fingertips alight then, was now shining brilliantly from every inch of her body.

"I love you, Rosalie. Always have, always will." She said as she pulled me into her arms and embraced me. I could literally feel the warmth of the light infiltrating my body, making me tingle all over as the love and serenity filled me completely. A thankful and joyous sob sounded coming from me as I could literally feel myself heal. Nothing could ever describe the feeling to his full extent, but I could almost feel something lifting off my shoulders and being replaced with what felt like a protective and safe blanket. I leaned more into her as real tears started to fall from my eyes. In bewilderment I reached up to touch my wet cheek and shock was registered on everyone's faces.

The love that swelled inside of me made it impossible to speak as I kept on crying thankful tears and Bella leaned back a little to gently brush away those that had fallen for the first time since I was changed, her smile never fading as wiped away my tears.

"Beauty isn't a curse as long as it shines equally from within as out. You, Rosalie, truly are a magnificent creature. Your beauty inside is palpable to me and although you have failed to see it because of the wrongs that have been done to you, you should not doubt my word now. Release it all, give it to me and I will gladly take it all away. Every bad thing ever done to you, every spiteful thing ever said to you, every envious glance ever sent your way, I will gladly take it all. You, Rosalie, deserve happiness and love, for you are a creature who's loyalty, protectiveness and love knows no boundaries." She spoke softly as she ran her hands through my hair making me purr in contentment at the loving gesture.

She kissed me on the cheek then and I gasped loudly as I could even notice my way of thinking shift. Suddenly, I only saw the loved ones I have been surrounded with for years and not those that have been damned with me for eternity. Love banished the damnation and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"I love you too, Bella." I said as I hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek in return.

She smiled and nodded, before releasing me and handing me over to Emmett.

"Do not worry so, Emmett. All is well." She said, before turning towards Edward.

"I know I said I wanted to hear everything from Rosalie, but she released the darkness much sooner than expected. I will listen to you and you will tell me everything. Tomorrow." She said and I noticed Jasper running up to her and taking her by the waist.

"Darlin', you're exhausted." He said and she smiled lovingly up at him.

"I can handle it, honey." She smirked and I had no doubt that she could, but I didn't want her overdoing it.

"Bella, you need some peace of mind now. We'll still be here tomorrow. Let Jasper help you relax, dear sister." Another wet tear rolled down my cheek as I called her my sister.

She looked up at me gratefully and nodded, before walking back over to me.

"Thank you, Rosalie." She said sincerely, leaving me baffled as to why she, this miracle, was thanking me.

"Anything, anytime, always." I said as I looked over at Carlisle and he started to usher us out of the room. Edward and Alice were more reluctant to move, but as Bella and Jasper started kissing passionately, they finally relented and followed us out and towards the rooms Maria led us to.

"Could she be an angel?" Esme asked in astounishment as we walked down the long corridors.

"A vampire angel?" Emmett mocked and I slapped him, giggling a little myself.

"It's quite possible. Aren't angels beings that have transcended into another state of awareness than life itself? Then wherefor couldn't it be possible that she is just that? Angels are often described as beings of light, surrounded by light and made of light. From what I saw when she hugged Rosalie, she is just that. A being of light." Carlisle explained and the smile that hadn't left my face widened.

_An angel._

_How well-suited for someone as Bella._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**I know I said there would be explanations from all sides, but I never really plan my stories ahead. I just go with the flow you might say and this seemed the perfect ending for this chapter.**

**So the rest will be discussed later.**

**I hope you aren't too angry with me.  
**

**This was already a heavy chapter to write, but I'm rather happy with what has formed from that little mind of mine :)**

**I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Preparations

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Wow, I had so many amazing reviews. Thank you so much, you guys.**

**In this chapter, several new characters will be introduced.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Conagher Forest, Ireland – Tinga**

"When will they get here? I'm so excited." I said, making an eight-shape mid air.

"It will be soon, Tinga. As soon as they have spoken with the Irish Coven, they will come across us and the Lightgiver will ask for our help." My sister Lorelai said as she spread her wings and shook off the dust that was starting to pile up.

"What about Harriet?" I asked as I worriedly scanned the trees around us.

"She will recognize those that do wrong and won't allow them to join. It might even be their demise." Lorelai said in a subdued voice.

I nodded thoughtfully, before flying off. I flew straight to Daniel.

Daniel was a human child, but something about him drew me in.

Ever since I caught him looking at me, when I was inspecting his garden, I have watched over him at night. I placed myself on the windowsill and watched in, to find him asleep peacefully.

A withering rose caught my attention and I quickly flew over it, shaking myself and watched as it regained it's prior glory.

"Fairy?" Daniel's voice asked, thick with sleep and then I saw him in front of the window staring straight at me.

I flew up to the window, just as he opened it and flew in through the small opening he had made.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I nodded, making myself turn bigger, untill I was normal human size.

"Fairy?" He asked, unsure of how to adress me.

"My name is Tinga, Daniel." I said as I smiled sweetly at him.

"Tinga, that's a pretty name." He said and I smiled even wider.

"Thank you, Daniel." I answered politely.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"You sure are, Daniel. Don't all children dream of fairies at night?" I said before returning to my original size. Lorelai had been calling me and I couldn't let her catch me talking to humans. She would be awfully disappointed in me. I flew around Daniel's head, lettting the dust fall onto him and then he was asleep again. I flew out through the opening and then nearly slapped myself on the forehead.

_I should have made him close the window first._

_Dammit!_

_Well, it's too late now._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Pacific Ocean – Lyca**

"We will have to relocate to the waters between Greece and Italy, so when they drive them to sea, we will be waiting." I answered as my eyes were fixed on that spot in the future.

"What about the Sirens? Will they cause us problems?" Gwendolyn, my mother asked, her voice very faint as I watched what the future held for us.

"Yes, but the others with the allseeing gift have already prepared themselves for the same journey. Together, we will defeat the Sirens before The Enlightened One even makes it to Italy." I said as I watched my own sister, who had crossed over to the dark side about a year ago, being killed by our brother Brent.

"Is there a risk of exposure?" My mother asked again.

"A newspaper will be able to fotograph one of the Canal Mermaids. Later, it will be considered a hoax." I answered and my mother hmmed in approval.

"Then let's prepare." She said as I snapped back to the current reality.

* * *

**Mount Olympus, Greece – Artemis (Or Diana in Roman mythology)**

Father wanted us to stay out of this. But how can we stay detached from a threat that has forced us to hide for centuries? Mankind has lost their faith in us and turned to more modern religions, while we sit and wait for our second change.

I am not one of those that takes pleasure in creating discord, nor am I one to stay away from the hunt. I will fight, along with those that have sworn to stand against the evils in this world.

We are not pure creatures, we all have sinned gravely in the past, yet we are not of an evil nature either.

God or Godess does not mean without flaw. We are the closest to humanity as possible and have the same dueling emotions raging inside of us.

I gathered Ares, Athena and Aphrodite and just hoped my brother and sisters would keep their wits about. Ares and Aphrodite placed together is never a good idea, but I shook it off as we took our carriage and headed towards Rome. There we would await the arrival of those that we are to aid in purifying this world.

"Ares, no slaughtering! Aphrodite, no sex! Athena, no remarks to you dear sister." I said as we were flying high above the clouds, unable to be detected by human radars or even planes, since they couldn't fly this high up.

Athena smiled at me, where the others were already scowling.

"Hey, I learned from the best." Aphrodite remarked and I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"As if our dear father is a prude like you. Certainly not! He impregnated and bedded more women than I can even keep count of. I can still count my partners on one hand, dear sister." She remarked and Ares was licking his lips as he watched her lips moving.

"Brother!" I growled at him and he looked sheepishly in front of him.

"Ofcourse, Sister. I believe you are not as promiscious as the myths made you out to be, but still. Regrettably, you fornicating with our brother wasn't a myth." I said with apparent disgust and I caught Athena gagging a little at the thought from my peripheral vision.

"Hey, she begged me to." Ares remarked cockily to which I slapped him on the upper arm.

"Mind your manners and let's not speak of these incestuous matters any longer." I snapped as I turned to Athena.

"How are you, dear Sister?" I asked and she shrugged timidly.

"You're helmet is crooked." I said as I reached out and put it on right.

She smiled gratefully and was lost in thought again.

_Must be hard being the goddess of wisdom and battle._

_She's always thinking._

_Great! _

_Why did I invite them along?_

_What good is it to bring Horny Bitch, Macho Man and the Silent Thinker?_

_It's going to be a long wait for those other Immortals to arrive._

_Thank Zeus, I brought my bow and arrow._

_At least I can always hunt._

_

* * *

_**If you prefer Roman mythology and need some explanations:**

**Ares = Mars = God of War  
**

**Artemis = Diana = Goddess of the hunt  
**

**Aphrodite = Venus = Goddess of love  
**

**Athena = Minerva = Warrior Goddess of Wisdom**

**Zeus = Jupiter = Lord of the skies. The first God. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Not that long of a chapter, but I hope it was good anyway.**

**Just to give you an idea of things to come.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Emmett Cullen

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**So we had a chapter from all of the Cullens, except Emmett.**

**I think it's time we'll let him voice his opinion.**

**I also dedicate this chapter to 'Ohmyitsv' for being such a great fan of this story :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Emmett Cullen**

I had never expected things like this to happen, but here I was.

Not only had we found out that Bella was actually still alive, she was some kind of angel according to Carlisle and had succesfully worked her magic on my wife.

We had been holding each other all night, even with the heavy banging sounds from Jasper and Bella's room, nothing could ruin the contentment I felt of holding my wife in my arms as she gazed lovingly up at me.

Rosalie had always been detached and never fully showed her feelings, even not to me.

I guess it was some kind of wall she had put up after what happened to her and now Bella had tore it down.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." She whispered as she held on to me tighter.

"What are you talking about, Rosie?" I asked as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I never thought you could actually like being a vampire and I thought being married to me made your life unnecessarily harder." She whispered as another tear ran down her face.

I caught it with my thumb and then put it to my lips.

"No, baby. You were my angel the first time I saw you and I never thought differently. Wherever you are, I'll happily follow." I said as I looked down at the woman that held every piece of me.

"I love you, Emmett. I know I didn't say it a lot before, but now I'll tell you everyday. I love you." She said as she kissed me sweetly on the lips.

Our bubble was shattered to pieces as Edward started to bang on the door.

"What?" I growled out, not really happy with his rude interruption.

"We're heading over to Jasper's room." He said through the door and I reluctantly got out of bed.

Rose just beamed up at me, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I wonder what'll happen today." She said as she gracefully walked out of the room with me right behind her.

_Yeah, I wanna see what she can diss out on when it comes to Edfart._

_That must be quite the trip._

The smell of sex hung heavily in the room and I waggled my eyebrows at Jasper.

"Oh shut up!" He growled, while trying to fight the smirk I could see tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Edward looked heartbroken as he kept his nose covered with his hand.

"It's the smell of sex, Edward, not shit." I said as I clapped him on the back. He scowled but didn't answer me.

Bella and Rose giggled as they stood to the side with their arms linked together.

"So how is he?" My Rosie asked Bella as she looked over at Jasper.

"Rose! He's your brother! How can you ask me that?" Bella acted all shocked, before giggling and whispering "Hung!".

Edward cleared his throat ackwardly as the ladies all burst out laughing.

Jasper was smiling like the smug motherfucker he was, while I just raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe we should measure." I suggested, to which he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's just gross, Em. I'm not going to compare sizes with you." Jasper said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, we all know my boys are well endowed, could we continue our conversation from yesterday now please?" Esme begged in a pleading voice as she tried to hide the discomfort she was feeling with this conversation.

"Ofcourse, Esme." Bella said as she moved towards Edward.

"Edward, I already know your lifestory. Please tell me about your leaving and everything that happened after." Bella said as she moved to stand in front of Edward.

Unlike yesterday, she didn't wait to put her hand on him as light started to pour into him through her fingertips.

"You have a lot more darkness than Rosalie, therefor I am already touching you." She explained as Edward looked questioning at her hand.

He nodded and visibly swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

_Darkness?_

_More like silliness._

_Every grain of sand turns into a mountain with Edward._

Edward glared as he picked up my thoughts from my facial expression and Bella caught the exchange.

"Stop that, Edward. Spite and anger will not help you, it only strenghtens the darkness within." She said and I smiled smugly at Edfart for being the one that got scolded.

"Alright, Bella." He sighed, before starting his story.

"After Jasper tried to bite you, I left you as a way to keep you safe. Foolish, I know, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I left the family and started to track down Victoria, but she always escaped me somehow. I spent a lot of time in dark, muffy attics and finally when I felt like I was going to go insane, I headed back home to my family. Jasper had already gone by then and I felt relieved not having to watch the face of the one that broke us apart in my spent some time together, although nothing seemed right. Everyone had changed and our family was broken. When we were in London, Alice had a vision. She hadn't been able to see you for a long time and still didn't, but recognized the house as Renee's. Jasper was running towards it and then everything went blank. We headed over to Jacksonville, where we learned of a fire and believed you both to be death. We mourned and then I headed to Italy." Bella was vibrating now and she shone bright from every pore as she grabbed a hold of Edward.

"I wanted them to kill me, but then they mentioned a prophecy and their thoughts turned to you and how your death would prevent this from happening. Suddenly, I had a new goal. I asked for a copy of the prophecy and headed back home, where I started to research everything surrounding this prophecy. Then Alice had a vision of Jasper and we headed straight over to Austin to see with our own eyes if he was still alive or not. Imagine our surprise when he is indeed alive, but so is my girlfriend of whom he is currently taking advantage." Edward's words were filled with venom and the light instantly disappeared from Bella as her hand came in contact with his cheek. Edward flinched at the powerful slap and rubbed his cheek absentmindedly. Then to our surprise, Bella started to shine again, only this time it wasn't white, it was pure red.

"Shit, Edward what did you do!?" I yelled as I moved forward towards Bella with the intend of calming down my little sister.

"Jasper never took advantage of me, Edward!" She growled and then a movie started to play on the wall before us. It wasn't really a movie, since it involved Bella.

"Wow!" I said, feeling at awe at my little sister that had more power in her pinky than Edfart in his entire body.

"See what you did to me!" She shrieked as we watched her lying in bed, not moving, not speaking. Then she was sleeping and her screams pierced my ears as she bolted upright and Charlie walked in.

"Another nightmare?" He sighed as he rubbed her forearm. Bella nodded and he sat with her, untill she fell asleep again.

It changed again and we were watching her at Forks High School, only it wasn't the Bella we had known. She didn't speak to anyone, unless they asked her a direct question. She made notes dutifully, but never really listening to what was said. She was a walking corpse.

I growled at Edfart as I saw the amount of pain my baby sister had gone through.

Suddenly, the image shifted again and Bella was in her home with Victoria and Charlie.

We heard Victoria taunting her and Bella explaining to Charlie what we were. Then Victoria killed Charlie. A wolf, she knew as her best friend Jacob was also killed that night.

We watched as Bella returned to her catatonic state and her mother coming to get her.

We watched as Renee left her at a mental institution in Jacksonville.

We saw her getting sedated multiple times a day and when clarity returned to her, she would see Victoria everywhere and had to be drugged again.

Then we witnessed the wolves and how they broke Bella out. The night that followed, with Victoria at Renée's house and finally Bella's change.

And then we saw how things grew between Bella and Jasper and the undeniable pull they felt towards each other. The pull of soulmates.

I smiled fondly at the two of them, as Edward paced the floor like a caged animal.

"I do not resent or hate you for the events following your departure. Yet, you dare to question the motives of my mate in front of me. I think I will need some time to reflect on whether or not your soul is able to be saved." Bella spoke harshly to Edward and his pacing stopped instantly.

_Ha bitch, you ruined it now!_

_I have been dying to see her wrestle your ass since we got here._

"Maybe, you could settle it with a wrestling match?" I suggested as I smiled wickedly at Bella.

"Fine!" She said as she ran through the corridors with all of us following behind.

She crouched low to the ground as she waggled her finger for Edfart to make the first move.

Since he didn't have the advantage of hearing her thoughts, he was doing a poor job and Bella had him pinned down in seconds.

Her hands coloured blue and he gasped loudly as his entire body shook.

She got off of him and he remained lying on the ground.

"He's stunned. It looks like he is temporarily paralyzed after being shocked by something." Carlisle whispered as he checked over Edfart.

"Hell yeah! Baby Bells, you rule!" I said as I high fived her and then turned to my wife.

"She's diabolical!" I whispered in awe with big round eyes as Rosie giggled at my expression.

"I know, she's awesome." Rose whispered back as she beamed proudly at her sister.

Jasper just stood on the side watching Bella's every move with a small smile.

"She's even more powerful than I ever expected. How many more colours could she display and what do they mean?" Carlisle mused to himself.

_Well, this is going to be an interesting ride for sure._

_Can't wait to see what else she has in store for us._

_I just hope Edfart doesn't get up to fast, I might have to kick his ass myself._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews, please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	23. Chapter 23 : Pink

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Now a Jasper and Bella chapter, because they need some special attention :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Bella Swan**

With the threat of the Benevenuti's hanging over our heads, I didn't want to cause unnecessary grudges within our ranks by showing the forest scene in which Edward had left me so coldly. Not even Jasper or the wolves knew in what a manner he had left me behind and right now I needed to make sure we would stand as one front on the battlefield.

"Darlin', what are you thinking about?" Jasper asked as he pulled me closer into his arms.

"Edward." I said honestly and his arms tightened a little around me at the name of my former love.

"Not like that Jasper. It's just that he is so dark and although he looks like the perfect saint on the outside, inside his animal is causing havoc. I need to help him, but the animal is smart. It attacks me where I am weak and diverts me from my plan. I'll need to take some time away with Edward alone after this fight, so I can help him." I explained.

"Alone? I don't like the sound of that, Bella." Jasper said as he nuzzled my neck making me purr as his nose gently brushed against my neck.

"I know Jasper, but I think he'll use you to distract me when you are around." I said as I kissed him soflty on the lips.

"Hmm." Jasper agreed and moaned with that single sound.

"Carlisle has asked the Denali's to join us." I said as his lips kissed my collarbone and he unbuttoned my shirt.

"I never met them, but maybe they are willing to help us." I whispered as his lips surrounded one of my nipples.

"Carlisle...said something...about Ele...Eleazar...being able...to help me ... with my ...powers." I said between gasps as Jasper kissed a path down to my waistband.

"Bella, shut up." He growled softly as he ripped my pants off, along with my panties.

"Okay." I squeaked as his tongue carressed me in the most intimate way.

Jasper's tongue was soon joined by two of his fingers as he worked my body like only he could. As I felt myself getting closer and was just about to fall over the edge, Jasper moved back from me.

I growled at him for being so mean and he quickly thrust himself into me, filling me to the hilt.

"I missed you so much, darlin'. You can't ever leave me again, not even to help Edward." He growled as his thrusts grew more frenzied and he was pounding into me at a delicious pace.

"Say you won't leave. Tell me you need me." He grunted between thrust and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax again.

"I...promise." I gasped and as soon as the words left my mouth, he buried himself entirely inside of me, pulsing as his cold seed released inside of me.

I cried out his name as his release triggered my own and I clenched around him, holding him inside of me.

We stayed connected like that untill the sun set and we reluctantly got out of bed to hunt.

Jasper swept me up into his arms and ran with me bridal style outside.

When he had ran with me for miles and different animal scents assaulted our senses, he finally put me down to my feet.

I quickly attacked a cougar and halfway through relieving my thirst, I felt the warmth of Jasper approaching. I tore my eyes away from the fur of the animal and looked up, where I saw my man standing as he waited for me. His shirt was ripped and his defined chest was visible through the slits. I drank faster, eager to get over to my mate and as soon as the last drup landed on my tongue, I released the animal and jumped onto Jasper, putting my legs around his waist.

"Why, darlin', I missed you too." He purred as he licked a drop of blood of my chin.

I started glowing pink as I attacked his lips with great passion. Things got heated very quickly and soon I was begging him to claim me. The whole situation with Edward had gotten to me and I wanted to show the world who Jasper belonged to and vice versa.

As we joined and we claimed eachother by biting the other for the first time since I had turned into a vampire, the pink light started to shine from Jasper as well and then he was suddenly unconscious underneath me.

_What did I do know?_

_Vampires don't pass out._

_Oh my God! _

I redressed quickly and did my best to do the same to Jasper, then I picked him up and ran at full speed towards the base.

"Carlisle!" I called out frantically as I ran into our room and put Jasper gently down upon the bed.

Carlisle came running in right after us and took one confused look at Jasper before checking him over.

"What happened, Bella?" He asked as he searched for wounds, lingering on the bitemark as he raised a questioning brow at me.

"Well, we hunted and then we claimed eachother. I was shining pink. Don't ask me what it means, I don't know. That was the first time and as soon as I claimed him, he started shining as well. That's when he passed out." Carlisle nodded as he sat down next to me, appearing to be in deep thought.

"We'll just have to wait untill he wakes up. There isn't much I can do right now. He doesn't really have vitals for me to check." Carlisle chuckled a little and looked back at Jasper with furrowed brow.

Jasper stayed unconscious for three long hours, but finally he stirred.

I was on his side instantly, grabbing a hold of his hand and wiping away imaginary sweat on his brow.

"Jasper? Honey?" I whispered frantically and then his gorgeous hazel eyes looked at me.

_Wait?_

_Hazel eyes?_

_Aren't they supposed to be topaz?_

_Wow, he has gorgeous eyes._

_They're green with a hint of all other natural eye colours._

Everything else was still the same but his eyes left Carlisle speechless, where I was just lost in them.

"Bella?" He whispered, before kissing me softly. Pink was starting to shine from me again and he smirked.

"Feeling frisky again?" He asked and I almost slapped myself on the head!

_Ofcourse, pink for lust, red for anger, white for peace, blue for pain. _

_But what power is associated with this one?_

_The red one made it possible for me to show memories, the white can heal emotionally and the blue shocks and stuns._

_Obviously, it's linked to a power, otherwise Jasper wouldn't have been knocked out for so long. _

"You were shining as well!" I said in an attempt to distract Jasper from my lusty feelings.

"I was?" He asked confused as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why am I not being bombarded with feelings?" He asked Carlisle and our eyes widened as Carlisle and I gasped at the same time.

"You lost your power?" I asked horrified as I stared at my mate's wonderful eyes.

"I don't know. I know what you are feeling and apparently the reason why as well. You're scared and horrified that you might have unknowingly taken away my power, you're feeling awe because of my eyes, although I don't know why my eyes are so important and you are lustful, also because of my eyes apparently. Although I know all this, I don't feel it. It's weird." Jasper said. Carlisle had gotten a mirror from the bathroom and held it in front of Jasper who gasped as he looked at his human eyes.

"Alright, I understand the eye thing now, but why can't I feel it anymore? Not that I'm complaining, it can be a burden at time, but I'll miss feeling your love." Jasper rambled as he looked up at me with confused, gorgeous, green hazel eyes.

"Maybe you are evolving?" Carlisle chimed in and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can you still manipulate?" I asked, before Jasper looked over at Carlisle who started to sob heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said disapprovingly as I looked over at Jasper, who was snickering silently as Carlisle kept on sobbing.

"Try to make yourself shine." I said and he looked strangely at me.

"I don't shine, darlin'." He said and I gave him a look that said 'just try it and stop arguing.'

His face scrunched up, but nothing happened.

"Let's just see what happens, Bella. There is no need to force Jasper." Carlisle said as soon as Jasper released him from his spell.

"Eleazar will be here tomorrow and maybe he has some insight on this affair." Carlisle mentioned, before leaving the room.

As I stared at my mate's eyes, I couldn't help the pink that shone once more and Jasper gave me a cocky grin.

"I think I'm going to like having green eyes again." He snickered, before grabbing me by the waist and crashing his mouth down onto mine.

_Me too, honey._

_Me too._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love y'all.**


	24. Chapter 24 : Battle

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Jasper Whitlock**

I kept my eyes fixed on the mirror as I examined myself after our final love making session.

Besides regaining my human eyes my facial features had not changed, but surely the pink she shone so beautifully must have been connected to a power that altered or restored my physique, however you wish to look at it.

As I held the mirror at an angle that reflected my left hip my eyes widened.

Clear skin, nothing but flawless, marble vampire skin.

I knew my body perfectly and I was one hundred percent sure that only yesterday there had been one of many bitemarks located at that exact place on my body.

More eagerly I studied my body, anxious to find another missing mark or patch of unscarred skin.

After fifteen minutes I gave up my search, positive that she had only made that one mark disappear.

As I walked back into the bedroom, Bella's eyes followed me curiously. I explained to her my theory on the power linked to the pink light and she beamed up at me with such adoring eyes that my heart clenched at the sight. I could also feel people again and as she sent me nothing but her love and admiration I returned it eagerly.

"You are beautiful, Jasper. With or without those scars, you will always be the most unique and handsome creature to me." She whispered as she pressed her lips gently to mine.

My heart swelled at her words, her eager acceptance of my flaws warmed me inside, since these flaws had always caused me a great deal of pain and shame.

Before things could get too heated, three sharp whistles sounded from down the hall and then the sounds of people running. I got dressed quickly as Bella had already ran up to join the soldiers as we waited for the enemy to reach us. As I found her standing next to Maria, I quickly flanked her on the right side.

Gary came to stand next to me on the other side, leaving no room for doubt as to who were the ones in charge here as the four of us stood slightly higher up than the other soldiers.

I could hear Alice shouting from below us as she informed the others that she still couldn't see anything. I had wished that the Denali's would have arrived by now to join our ranks, but regrettably they had not shown their faces yet.

Our newborns formed the front line, followed by the wolves, the older vampires formed our third wave and the rear of our formation was made up by the ones that had gifts and more mature vampires.

We could survey the battlefield from our position, but if need be we were only one jump away to swoop in and save the day.

Bella's eyes darkened as the Benevenuti's and their army reached our grounds and where still marching towards us.

"None salvagable!" She called out to inform our fighters not to hold back.

I could feel the adrenaline flowing through me as the anticipation for the upcoming fight grew. I knew the part I had to play, not only was I the one in command here, but Bella also relied on me to create an emotional atmosphere that left them weakened. As I started to pull in all the negative emotions coming off our attackers, I focused on creating an invisible ball of pure anger, pain and grief that expanded and expanded, untill it was seemingly ready to burst and then threw it on those behind the enemy line.

As their first wave hit the ground in agony, our newborns rushed forward taking them out with precision and pure skill. They moved fast and effective, just the way we had thought them. As each soldier forming their first line had been dismembered, they took back their original positions.

I drew in the emotions again and formed a similar ball in my mind and focused on releasing it onto our enemies.

Their second wave seemed to be made up of more strongwilled soldiers as they struggled against my manipulation at first, but after this silent struggle had gone on for about an half an hour, they also hit the ground one by one. Our newborns rushed forward again, but then some started to break away from the control I had over them rising to their feet and commencing the hand to hand combat that would get this battle really started.

Obviously, since there were too little that had the strenght to fight against my will, they were easily disposed off, but not before injuring some of our newborns severely.

The injured ones collected their bodyparts and moved to the back, as those unharmed moved to flank the wolves and stretch out the lenght of our second line attack.

This time we did not wait for them to attack, as Bella ordered them to push forward.

Miguel Benevenuti had finally noticed us as Bella called out the order and his eyes zeroed in on Bella. It was not unknown that Miguel had a rather impressive power of his own and I briefly lost my focus as I worried about Bella. Maria reprimanded me as Benevenuti's army regained strenght without struggling against my overload of emotion and I quickly centered myself, refocusing on the battle before me and using my power in the way I always had.

Seth was having a hard time fighting off a man with fiery red hair and I sent the annoying firefly some more pain. My focus was broken quickly though when a fireball that could only belong to Miguel headed straight for Bella.

She ducked easily and smirked at the Mexican leader and then she started to glow blue.

_What is she doing?_

_She can never get to him._

_How will she stun him without touching him?_

I didn't have to wonder long as an electric blue current burst from her and straight towards Miguel, who fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Well done, darlin'." I praised my mate, even though inside I was screaming in elation.

_You kick ass!_

_That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen._

_Bella, you rock my world._

She smiled in gratitude and I moved to take her hand, so I could squeeze it in reassurance as my gaze fell back on those I was using my power on.

As soon as my hand came in contact with Bella's who was still shining blue, each and every vampire I had been sending pain, anger and grief jerked as if shocked and fell to the ground paralyzed.

I had expected her power not to work on me, since the white light had not done anything before. Yet I had never expected her power to be channeled through me with a single touch.

I looked down at our joined hands in awe and then back to the battlefield, where the wolves and newborns that had joined their line were dismembering those suffering from paralysis.

"Focus on the rest of them, Jasper. See if it works this time as well?" Bella ordered as I sent out the familiar emotions towards their remaining soldiers and the leaders as well. As Bella started to shine blue again, they all fell to the ground again and we got rid of them with ease.

As we watched the Benevenuti's and their army burn to ashes, the others turned to us and stared in awe.

"From their bond will come a power unseen to this world before." Alice whispered as she looked over at Edward.

"His strenght and her light combined will perform miracles yet unseen" He responded as they both had a serious and pensive expression on their faces as if they were figuring out the world's most difficult puzzle.

"It's them, there is no room for doubt and I have the feeling that this is only the beginning." Esme said as she smiled brightly at Carlisle who had a look of pure pride on his face as he gazed at us, two of his supposed children.

As cheers sounded all around the battlefield, Bella and I quickly and silently headed inside.

They had deserved this opportunity to celebrate, but I just wanted to spend my time with my wonderful mate. Surely, we could celebrate in our own way and that was exactly what I intended to do.

_Hmm, maybe today I'll turn pink too?_

_

* * *

  
_

**What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Let me now.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	25. Chapter 25 : Watching over

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Another chapter that will shed some light on the immortals joining the fight.**

**Once again I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews. I love you guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

**London, England - Elizabeth Campbell**

I sighed as I sat on the terrace with my cup of tea. Over a century ago a man called Basil Hallward painted my portrait to hang above the fireplace in my home. I never expected my life to change so drastically just because of one common luxury women of my station permitted themselves. You see, ever since my face became eternalized on that painting, something has been going terribly wrong.

Where I manage to remain youthful and equally beautiful, my portrait ages and shows me my true form. I tried to undo this black magic and as I made inquiries about the man that created my faith, I learned he had been brutally murdered by a man called Dorian Grey.

It took me several years to discover the whereabouts of this Mr. Grey, but by the time I got there something, the housemaid informed me her master had since passed away. She told me of the strange circumstances surrounding his death.

Apparently the man had woken up in a 17 year old body, but after destroying his self-portrait which he kept hidden on his attack, he was discovered death in the form of an old, decaying man. I could barely look at my portrait, age had turned the female into an abomination but I did not wish to be found in such a foul state, so I decided to keep on living. Dorian Grey had been a cruel man in his existence and although I found no joy in this eternal life, I did however try to make this world a better place.

_What else is there to do when you have eternity?_

_Surely, we must aid our youth in creating a bright future for the generations to come._

I tilted my face up to the sky and noticed the not so uncommon clouds that gloomily hung over us. Soon, it would begin to rain and so I picked up my cup of tea with the intent of heading inside.

"Elizabeth!" A beautiful harmonious voice called out from the street below me and I looked over the railing.

"Maggie! Do come up!" I replied as I walked inside and closed the window behind me.

Ofcourse being what she is, Maggie was already lounging in my chair before I had time to set down my cup.

"How wonderful to see you, Maggie. What brings you to dreary London?" I asked as I made myself comfortable on the couch across from her. I watched that familiar freckled face as her red hair bounced with each move of her head.

"Siobhan and Liam are renewing their vows and wished for you to attend. I am just here to bring you home with me, Elizabeth." She said as she looked over at the 19th century decor of my home. I just liked to live in a home that suited my time or at least the time I originated from.

"Oh dear, I couldn't possibly. There is a formal ball I must attend and ..." I started, but got cut off quickly.

"Do not lie with me Mrs. Campbell. Surely you must have learned your lesson by now." She said disapprovingly, although I could see the soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Very well. I shall come home with you, but only for a little while." I said as I headed into my bedroom with Maggie right behind me. I pulled my suitcase from underneath my bed and started packing as Maggie commented on each chosen outfit.

"Why I even bother to associate with vampires, I'll never know. You are all so judgemental." I teased as she tossed aside my favorite silk gown.

"Judgemental? If we wanted you parading around as if this was still 1880, I would have come barefoot with only a thin linnen garment." She quipped and I smiled at the Irish taste of fashion back in the days.

"Indeed, a point well made." I said and as I closed my suitcase, she grabbed it from my bed and we were on our merry way.

* * *

**Above Clifden, Ireland - Gabriel, Archangel  
**

I watched as Liam and Siobhan prepared themselves to renew the vows they made to our Lord so many decades ago. After his lost brother has arrived, the Enlightened One's mate will guide her here and from here on they will start their path to cleanse and heal the world our Lord bestowed on his servants millions of years ago.

I was well aware that there were several Pagan Gods fighting our war along with us, I just hoped they would not fight us when the time was right for us to show our presence. They had made the world their playground and never accepted our Almighty Lord as our true creator. Pagan Gods were always born from one, the one our Lord placed here to protect this world.

In case of the Greeks this was Zeus. And he fathered many minor Gods and Goddesses, not to mention the half gods and other creatures. They were blinded with power and grew greedy, which eventually led to their own downfall. As they fought among themselves, the people turned towards their true creator, the one true God.

Ofcourse, this led to much animosity between the Pagan Gods and our Lord. Their interference might very well cause us more problems than necessary, but we would condone their presence in the upcoming battles ahead of us, for now.

"Shouldn't we be watching the two vampires in Montana instead?" Michael asked as he put his shield down on the imaginary ground, adjusting his sword so he could sit down on the shield, his blonde manes unruly as he tried to keep them out of his face despite the steady wind at this height..

"No, Michael. The man has a gift of sensing others. He will know when he is needed and will soon be on his way to find his lost brother again." I said as I looked at Liam kissing his wife's hand reverently, before leaving her to hunt quickly. As I looked back at Michael I noticed he was keeping his eyes cast downward.

"What are you not telling me, Michael?" I asked, as I ran a hand through my long brown hair.

Glowing blue eyes met glowing blue eyes as I stared him down. Finally, he sighed and relented.

"I might have asked Raphael to check on them." He said as he looked down at Siobhan who was setting up chairs and hanging up decorations.

"That's not all is it?" I questioned as I noticed the way he wouldn't even let his wings blow out with the wind. He was too rigid, to not have something weighing on his conscious.

"Alright, so I told Raphael to check on the couple in Montana and then I asked Uriel to go check out the situation in Texas." Michael confessed as he looked up at me.

"Michael, why on earth would you do that? We need to watch over those that are vulnerable. Now we are two men short and we haven't even checked on the fairies or the mermaids yet." I asked softly. I didn't understand his logic. The Americans were safe, there was no immediate threat anymore after their battle yesterday. Those still residing in Europe however could be in imminent danger if the Royal Three got wind of their plans. It would only take a Seer to ruin us and now Michael had carelessly sent two of our Angels on an unnecessary mission.

"Alright, it's time to get all 7 Archangels down." I said and Michael nodded as he spread his wings and took off. It took about an hour in human time before they came down to my level, still high above the earth. One by one they moved to stand beside me, waiting for instructions from Michael. Michael was the first, but they also listened to me. I decided to let this one go and offered the floor to Michael.

"Phanuel, check on the nomadic vamire called Garreth, he will join their ranks soon. If you are certain he is following his path, you are to make sure the Egyptians will head Carlisle Cullen's call. Bless the leader with confidence if his fear should delay him." Phanuel gave us both a soft smile and spread his wings to alert us of his departure. With a nod he soared high above us and then he was gone.

"Chamuel, you who sees god and you who are divine love, help Maggie find her mate as she travels through London with the companion that has a trapped soul. Then bring her home." Michael said and even I was impressed. I had not even thought about joining her with her mate before they called upon their help. Surely, this saved the Englightened One some time on her way to Italy. My face must have betrayed my astounishment, because Michael chuckled at me.

"Have we not done this enough, brother?" He mused before looking over in the distance where we could spot Chamuel who had already started his descend towards London.

I nodded and looked over at Zerachiel, who was staring straight forward.

"Zerachiel, could you please check on the fairies that have decided to join our cause? Make sure their secrets stay hidden from those that wish to harm the good of heart." I said and Zerachiel nodded as he let himself float along on a breeze. I chuckled at his antics, but I understood.

_Why exert yourself when you don't have to go far?_

_They were residing in Ireland as well._

"Who will check on the mermaids, you or I?" I asked as I looked into Michael's blue eyes.

"I will, you seem to have become intrigued at the prospect of a marriage. So enjoy the show as they say." Michael said, before flapping his wings twice and shooting up into the sky.

As quickly as he had vanished, he came spiralling downward again, quickly grabbing his shield in one hand and turning around so he could go higher once more.

"Show off!" I called out and I could faintly hear his chuckle as I lost sight of him.

I sat down on air as I settled down for the next couple of days and prepared myself for a beautiful wedding.

_Mortal or immortal, it's just so beautiful when they commit themselves to eachother._

_

* * *

_

Just some explanations about the Archangels :

* Michael = Commander of the army of God.

* Gabriel = messenger of God. He is called the chief of the four favoured angels and the spirit of truth, and in some views is a personification of the Holy Spirit.

* Raphael = He who heals. Archangel who performs all sorts of healing

* Uriel = Archangel of purity. He is the light of God.

* Phanuel (the face of God)'s duties include pall-bearing Yahweh's throne, acting as a guardian angel to all whom have inherited salvation in Jesus Christ, minister of Truth and is an angel of judgement. Piecing together the writings of Enoch and the Revelation of John, Phanuel, along with Michael, Gabriel and Raphael will all drink from the 'winepress of the Wrath of God', strengthening them in that day, the Day of the Lord. Phanuel's arch-rival in the demonic hoards is Beliar, the Antichrist, the demon of lies. During the Battle of Armageddon, Phanuel will relinquish this rivalry, to fulfill the prophecy that Christ will destroy Beliar with the word of His mouth. It is often thought that Phanuel (if not with others) is the angelic voice in Revelation 11:15b saying "_The world has now become the Kingdom of our LORD and His Christ. He shall reign forever and ever. Amen_"

* The name Chamuel means 'He who sees God'. He is the archangel of **divine love**.

* Archangel **Zerachiel** ("God's command") is one of the primary angels who leads souls to judgement. An Angel of Healing, he is also the presiding angel of the sun, prince of ministering angels those who watch over mortals, and the angel of children, particularly children of parents who have sinned (and are therefore at risk of falling into sin as adults themselves). He is said to have dominion over the earth.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	26. Chapter 26 : Yellow

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Like usually, I want to start by saying thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**Love you guys and thank you so much.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Austin, Texas – Bella Swan**

I kept having the feeling that we were being watched, but glancing around I could never spot anyone. The feeling was truly disconcerting and I was starting to get on edge as I sniffed the air frantically. Edward and I were sitting on in a tree about 5 miles from base, much too Jasper's disgruntlement who had asked for me to have this conversation with my ex in our room. Noticing my absendmindedness, Edward took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

My head snapped back to him as I looked questioningly up at the boy who had once held every piece of my heart.

"Tell me about your rebellious years, Edward." I said as I looked into his eyes, marveling at the fact that the power he once held over me had disappeared completely.

He looked uncomfortable as he started to tug at the end of his sleeve and adverted his gaze to a spot above my head, keeping it there untill his gaze changed into a full out stare.

"Look at me, Edward." I said and his eyes snapped back to my face, his eyes conveying uncertainty and fear. I placed my hand on his arm and his features relaxed somewhat, but not completely.

"I was so stupid, Bella. I was angry, arrogant and thought I knew better than the man that had walked over two centuries on this earth already. Carlisle tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't listen." He hung his head in shame as he drew strenght from somewhere inside of him to speak of crimes so long ago.

"I used my ability to seek out the wicked, convinced in my belief that I could eradicate the evil on the streets by feeding on them. For seven long years I fed on their tainted blood, often their blood was disgusting due to alcohol abuse, but I didn't want to kill innocents. One day there was a girl being raped and her friend was lying unconscious next to her. The girl was bleeding heavily and although I tried, I couldn't. I just couldn't fight the animal inside of me although my mind screamed that she was a good person.

"As my teeth sunk into her neck, I actually moaned at the sweet taste of her and then her friend woke up. The young man started screaming and would have exposed me, so I had no choice. Or so I like to reason with myself. I dropped the girl with a thud and went for the male. His blood was even sweeter, unlike anything I had ever tasted.

"I could taste the sweetness of innocence in his blood and something inside of me shifted. I never told anyone, but the last three years I wasn't the righteous vampire that tried to play judge and executioner, no I was an animal, a foul beast. Those last years, I hunted those pure in every way and preferably female, since their blood is always slightly sweeter than males. I hunted poor, defenseless virgins and I liked it.

"One day I came across a vampire called Johann and he pointed out that I was no better than those I had hunted at first. I didn't leave the empty building I was using as my home for days and finally travelled back to Carlisle as the nature of my crimes suddenly became clear to me.

"I vowed never to taste another human again and will forever be haunted by the crimes I have committed." I shuddered involuntarily at Edward's story. I knew he was filled with more darkness then any of the others and compared to Jasper that has to mean a lot, but I never would have believed him to be capable of such acts.

"Edward, you need to let go of the guilt. Was it wrong? Yes. Have you paid for it? Yes, daily you pay with your guilt. Should you be punished further? No. You, Edward, have seen your own faults and strived to right them. You are strong for coming back from that. Not many vampires can do what you did, Edward and you should not live with this guilt anymore. We are what we are, obsessive, possessive and often ruled by our instincts.

"You have broken free from your addiction to virgin blood and have battled your instincts daily ever since. Let go, for guilt only brings more darkness in your heart. It was not your fault, Edward. You were young and even though we come into this life at different ages, we are all like a human child, Edward. We need to be taught, to be nurtured and to be shown the way and as we grow these lessons will become our own. Do not fret for having been an disobedient child, Edward.

"It shows that we still possess free will and this will brought you back, showing us you are stronger than you would like to admit. You are a glorious creature, Edward. Now, let go!" I placed my hands on his chest as the white light filled him and I could feel some of the darkness being replaced by light. Edward sighed and smiled softly at me as relief became his most prominent emotion. Relief, he should not yet be feeling, since much darkness still remained.

"Tell me about me and everything that made you decide to leave. Do not spare me and tell me the thruth of the days following." I told him with a soft voice and with a nod of the head he started to recount events I was present for, up untill our break up. Then he told me of his hunt for Victoria which led to nowhere, the prophecy, his love for me which had me bristling inside but I forced the negativity out and finally his current jealousy.

"You will find your mate in a creature unlike ours. She will be more glorious than we could ever be and happiness will be yours, if you only allow yourself to let go of me and the love you cling to." I said as I touched him with my glowing hands, but he pulled back suddenly.

"How do you know this?" He asked as he avoided my hands, needing to be assured before he let me touch him.

"I do not know how this knowledge has come to me, but I am absolutely positive this will come to be." I said as my hands moved towards him again, but once more he moved away.

"Show me! Give me some proof of this love to come." He said as he looked up at me pleading. I don't know how I did it, I just focused on it and as my confidence grew I could feel the tingling of light. Then suddenly I was shining a soft yellow light and then we were elsewhere. We were sitting near a waterfall with the entire family. Edward's eyes grew large as he gazed around us at the unfamiliar scene and then he bent down grabbing a fist full of sand and opening his fist to let the grains of sand blow away with the gentle breeze of the wind.

"Edward, there's your girlfriend." Jasper said as he nuzzled my neck and I did what I always did, I purred as I tried to keep my eyes on the waterfall where Jasper had pointed out the arrival of Edward's love.

I saw a big fish tail and a woman crawling out of the water. Alice ran over to her and Gary threw her a towel, which she used quickly on the 'mermaid'.

"_Ki Yonu E Haja." _The girl said and then wrapped the towel around her body, revealing a pair of long, toned legs. Her long, brown hair bounced and her smile was blinding as she walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you, Edward." She said in a beautiful soft voice and then they kissed.

Suddenly, we were back in the tree looking at each other with wide eyes.

"A mermaid?" Edward asked too baffled to say more, I just shrugged since I was a little overwhelmed myself right now.

Snapping back to the here and now, I made myself glow again and this time Edward didn't struggle as I replaced all the remaining darkness inside of him with pure, loving, warm light.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled me into a loving, warm embrace and pecked my forehead quickly. I nodded at him, since I was unsure of how to respond to him.

Healing him had been hard on me as well, since I had to reopen wounds Jasper had finally healed not too long ago.

"The Denali's are getting impatient to meet Carlisle's wonderchild." Edward said and then we were running back to the base.

_At least it went easier than I had imagined and a whole of a lot faster. _

_Now, let's see what Eleazar has to say about me._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	27. Chapter 27 : Archangels

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fort Shaw, Montana – Archangel Raphael**

The male called Peter had somehow sensed my presence and it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain unseen to him. I knew it was impossible for him to know I was there, but somehow he managed to feel me anyway. It had me troubled gravely, untill I heard his mate talk about his gift. He had a gift of sensing others, their presence as well as danger. Charlotte was packing as Peter locked up the house, except the front through which they would leave soon.

Peter had sensed his brother facing grave danger soon and as foretold, they packed up to join him in our good fight.

As they locked up the front door and got into their car, I headed towards Texas, so I wouldn't get spotted by a curious Peter and still could make sure they arrived safely.

* * *

**Alexandria, Egypt – Archangel Phanuel**

Garreth had already been on the move, his curiosity to find out who had disposed his century old enemy Miguel Benevenuti too great to stay hidden in the small town of Idaho, where I found him. The Egyptians were an other matter. Benjamin and the two wives were excited to join Carlisle in Texas, but the leader of the coven was reluctant.

I forced thruth upon Benjamin, Kebi and Tia, so they would talk freely and not accept his ignorance of such important matters easily.

"You can not keep me hidden forever! A friend you hold dearly needs your help and you let your cowardice rule your judgement! I still have my free will and I will help Carlisle with or without you." Benjamin spoke with great passion, before stepping aside and letting his mate come forward.

"The Volturi probably know about his power already and are waiting for you to make a small little mistake so they can take him from you. Why not join your friend? The more we are in number, the less will be their threat as they decide they want Benjamin to join their guard. I will join Benjamin to Texas, with or without you." Tia said as she glared at Amun with all her might.

Kebi, the always obedient wife and subdued by sense of duty and fear to her husband, stepped forward as well and stared at Amun for a while, before finally opening her mouth.

"I do not disagree often, nor do I voice my opinions. Yet this situation calls for it. You have become an ostrich with his head buried in the sand, vast in your believe that by ignoring problems they will fade away. This is not how the world works. If you ignore Carlisle's call, -a man who has helped you frequently in the past and would not harm a fly, unless it was unavoidable, - do you not think the Volturi will come for us to stand by them in the same fight? Look inside your heart, Amun and tell me which side has the power of justice and thruth. Now tell me, will you join us on our journey to Texas or are you going to stay here with your head buried in the sand untill the Volturi come for you?" I was impressed myself by Kebi's observations and if I had been Amun I would have probably shouted out 'the side of justice, the side of Carlisle', but Amun and I are not the same.

The man stubbornly sat down and shook his head, while his coven prepared their departure.

I knew I had promised Michael and Gabriel to bless him with confidence, but this was not a question of fear. The man was reluctant in his selfish greed of keeping Benjamin and that was not something I could condone. I looked at the darkness and saw the solid blackness hidden behind his pretty face. If Bella should see him, she would declare him to be 'non salvagable' as was my conclusion. Amun was not welcomed in our army.

As the others departed and Amun moved to follow, I dove towards him.

It didn't take much with the powers I controlled and Amun was no more.

_We might be Angels, righteous, loving and kind of heart, but we are still Warriors of God and we WILL smythe the wicked. Besides I'm one of the angels of judgement and Amun, judgement has been placed upon you._

I quickly followed the three remaining Egyptians as they travelled toward their and our destiny.

* * *

**Clifden, Ireland – Archangel Gabriel**

I watched as vampires started to arrive. The wedding would be in two days and Maggie had still not returned with her companions. Siobhan and Liam were starting to worry as the Amazons, guest who had already arrived for the ceremony, tried to reassure them.

There was little darkness inside these big women that came all the way from the jungles of South America. They would make perfect assets for our army. The one called Zafrina would surely be able to create great chaos among our enemy and make it easier to dispose of them.

_**Michael? Michael, answer me if you can hear me.**_

I opened my mind to our link and waited for him to respond. I did get a message, only not from the one I expected to hear.

_**Gabriel, I have resorted to drastic measures on my mission.**_

Phanuel's voice spoke to me, the distance not a problem for us as his voice sounded as clear as it would be should he stand beside me.

_**Phanuel, what kind of drastic measures do you speak off?**_

I glanced down to see a sobbing Siobhan as she curled herself against the gigantic body of Kachiri.

_**I have destroyed, judged and sent Amun down. He was filled with darkness, greed, anger. He was not possible to be swayed or healed.**_

His words surprised me, this had not been foretold.

_**The others? Benjamin is crucial for our cause to come to good ends.**_

I needed to know. I scratched my head in wonder at how so many details had been missing from our scripts. This event had been foretold for so many centuries, yet now there were factors that were not descripted. It was all so confusing.

_**The others are well on their path. I'm still on their tail and they are currently on a plane to Austin. They will arrive in about 3 hours.**_

At least that news was comforting.

_**Phanuel? Have you heard or read anything about the Amazons? Will they be joining our cause?**_

His reply came quickly and for that I was grateful.

_**Amazons? I heard something about them a long time ago. Fierce warriors, yet not evil. I do not know if they will join us though. You should ask Michael, he read ALL the scripts last week.**_

With that I closed the link between me and Phanuel and refocused on establishing one between me and Michael.

_**Michael! Answer me now, brother!**_

Finally his voice sounded from inside my head as he wondered what I could possibly need, so I asked him about the Amazons.

_**They will join our cause, but will only be able to be convinced by our Enlightened One.**_

_**They will act as personal bodyguards to her and her mate.**_

_**You should know this, Gabriel. They are the 3 wild ones, as they are descripted in our ancient texts.**_

I nodded, mostly to myself ofcourse and refocused on the scene below me.

* * *

**Londen, England – Archangel Chamuel**

Maggie and Elizabeth were still visiting with Alistair as they tried to convince him to leave his house. The man was just so afraid, there were no words to describe the fear that housed inside of him.

"Maggie, we need to get to Ireland if we don't want to miss the ceremony." Elizabeth reminded her for the umpteenth time, but the girl was just so head over heels she couldn't leave her mate behind.

_Great, why do I always get the annoying cases?_

"Please Ali, my sister would be severely grieved if I am not present for the ceremony." Maggie pleaded as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck.

A new hot flash of fear ran through him and I physically had to stop my hand from slapping against my forehead.

_I'm getting sick of this!_

_Lord, forgive me!_

_I know you are all for free will, but this can't be helped._

I sent him nothing but pure love and confidence and then they were FINALLY on their way.

I followed them to the airport and then flew high above the plane as they travelled to Ireland.

* * *

**Conagher Forest, Ireland – Archangel Zerachiel**

Harriet was becoming suspicious of her sisters and I prayed the Enlightened One would arrive soon, so there would be no more need for this secrecy.

Tinga's fascination with Daniel was also troublesome, the human was becoming certain of his conversations and actual meetings with the fairy and this could lead to many problems.

Lorelai, the beautiful blonde fairy with the green eyes kept scanning the sky as if she was looking for me. She probably was, since she was blessed with foresight.

If Bella Swan didn't get here fast, this whole thing might blow up in our faces.

Lorelai was speaking with some of her family and the line between good and bad was becoming too obvious to be accidental.

As far as I knew, there were 74 good fairies so far and 59 on Harriet's side.

I left my spot and went to watch Harriet as a presence beside me startled me.

"Hello Zerachiel." Lorelai said as she sat down on my hand.

_What to do?_

_If I speak, I acknowledge my identity._

_If I don't speak, she'll just stay seated on my hand._

"Hello Lorelai." I finally said after some deliberation and she smiled widely as I said her name.

"I am aware that this must remain a secret, but I just wanted to talk to you." She said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Harriet will cause many problems. The Lightgiver will see no other way than to destroy Harriet and those that stand by her." She said as she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"We are aware of that event in her future. It will be quick and painless. Do not fret, Lorelai, your sisters and brothers will not be in any pain as the light consumes them." I had never been good in my interactions with others and was completely unaware how to set a mind at ease.

Lorelai nodded sadly and then a single glistening golden tear fell from her eye.

It landed on a branch from the tree below us and a beautiful pink flower blossomed there.

"I must go down, before anyone notices my absence. It was nice meeting you, Zerachiel." She said as she flew up and pecked me gently on the cheek.

"The pleasure was all mine, Lorelai." I said as I nodded at her as a farewell.

* * *

**Catanzaro, Italy – Archangel Michael**

I used my long distance sight as I sat sipping a cappuccino. The Greek Gods had met up with the mermaids on their way to Rome and were battling the Sirens near the coast of Catanzaro.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see everything from this little terrace.

The mermaids used bows as their arrows pierced the Sirens's wings, making them make emergency landings on nearby rocks, where the Greeks were waiting.

Artemis pierced their bodies with arrows, Ares speered them with his spear, Athena fought like a through warrior with only her helmet and shield as protection. It was also a powerful form of attack as she decapitated a Siren with the side of her shield.

Aphrodite didn't do much except force love upon them, love towards herself, Ares or other Sirens, which led to chaos and made it easier for the others to take them out.

_Parlor tricks!_

I scoffed as I watched the two incestuous gods move together like a team.

The two other goddesses, Artemis and Athena were beautiful, yet held vast to their virtue.

They were the only two whom I respected from all of the Pagan Gods.

As the battle ended, I noticed a photographer taking a picture of Hannah, one of the mermaids that resided here permanently. He only captured her tail with a sliver of skin at her waist.

That picture would never be enough to prove the existance of mermaids and I settled against the back of my chair as I sipped once more from my cappuccino.

* * *

**Austin, Texas – Archangel Uriel**

I constantly had to move from my spot, because Bella kept feeling me around.

Ofcourse, they had to give me the hardest mission, since it was impossible to remain undetected if I was to stay with Bella untill she arrived at Ireland.

The Cullens, Denali's and Bella were sitting outside as Eleazar tried to read her.

I laughed inwardly at his scrunched up face and utter confusion in his eyes.

"She's a shield!" He finally exclaimed, seemingly pleased with himself for that obvious diagnoses.

"And?" Carlisle prodded as he listed off everything they had seen her do so far and the colours that were linked to her emotions as well as powers.

I shook my head in disappointment since they were utterly convinced her emotions triggered her. It might seem that way, but soon it would be obvious to see that her emotions are unimportant and she can call upon any power at any given time.

"I have nothing." Eleazar said as he hung his head in defeat and I chuckled softly.

Bella's head instantly turned in my direction and I flew back several miles to remain unseen.

_How did she do that?_

_Nobody should be able to hear me when my shielding ability is active._

_It's because of what she is, Uriel!_

_Just be careful._

"And Jasper?" Carlisle prodded as I settled down on yet another spot.

"He's evolving, but somehow it seems to be linked to his mate. His primary power remains his empathy, yet he will also be gifted with knowledge behind the emotion. He will only be able to use his amplifying power when linked to her. There are also other powers growing, but I can't point them out. Bella, are you shielding Jasper?" Eleazar was getting annoyed now and I had to bite my lip to remain silent. Bella shook her head 'no' and Eleazar frowned.

_This is just too funny!_

"Could she be an angel?" Carlisle suddenly asked and I felt myself falling from astonishment, quickly composing myself as I flew back to my hiding spot.

"No, absolutely not! Angels do not harm and therefor it's impossible, since Bella can harm with her blue light." Eleazar said and I nearly bust out laughing again.

_Angels do not harm, huh?_

_That's why we are the Warriors of our Lord, his Army._

_Ofcourse, we do not harm the good of heart, but those that are made of evil will feel our wrath!_

Carlisle looked so disappointed it broke my heart. The man had always been a rolemodel for virtue, compassion and goodness.

Overtaken by the urge to please him, I stunned Eleazar with blue light.

"Bella?! Why did you do that?" Edward bellowed from his spot next to Gary, who was trying to woo Alice.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled as she got to her feet and started looking around.

Anxiety gripped me as I realised this stunt would lead to my discovery, but then I was saved by the bell as Garreth, the nomad arrived.

Garreth stood shell shocked as he stared at Kate Denali and I smirked involuntarily.

_**Chamuel, you're missing a hell of a show.**_

_**Two males have discovered their mates.**_

_**I'm sorry, you had to miss it.**_

I spoke mentally to Chamuel as I opened the link.

_**Typical! I get stuck with the annoying vampire that's scared of his own cat and you...**_

_**I'm not going to finish that thought, because Gabriel is sitting next to me and I don't want him overhearing us.**_

Chamuel replied quickly and then Gabriel confirmed his suspicions.

_**So how long do you think, before they get here?**_

_**I hope they are keeping things proper.**_

_**Newly discovered mates can get carried away.**_

I thought about my response as I flew over the surrounding area.

I spotted Raphael as he made his way over to the base in the west and from the south I could see the Egyption coven with Phanuel high above them.

_**Phanuel and his charges will be here in 10 minutes. Raphael is alone, but from what I could see behind him it will be about two more hours.**_

_**Garrett has arrived, so I guess it will be tonight that they leave for their journey.**_

_**We will probably be in Ireland tomorrow.**_

I answered just as Raphael sat down beside me and Bella's eyes started searching again.

**Raphael, Phanuel, you guys should travel on to Ireland.**

_**Bella can sense me and if there are three of us, we will surely be discovered.**_

They both nodded as Raphael got up and took off. Phanuel, who had been headed towards me, suddenly diverted from course and joined Raphael on his way to Ireland.

I sat back and watched at the reunions and introductions as I counted the minutes in the hope that my estimations of earlier would be correct and our path would become more clearer as Bella started her journey.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**As for you who are confused about the wings getting pierced during the Siren battle.**

**According to mythology, a Siren is a female with bird feet and wings that sings/plays instrument to lure sailors, so they sail onto the rocks and parish.**

**There are also beliefs that Sirens are evil mermaids, but I went with the birdlike creatures. I like some diversion :-) Also, if you look up Siren, you will find more about the birdlike females than a mermaid.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	28. Chapter 28 : Unexpected conversations

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**You know I love ya right?**

**Well, I do :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**International Airspace – Bella Swan**

The feeling of being watched seemed to only strenghten as time passed by and I was starting to feel very nervous at whatever threat might be awaiting me as soon as our plane touched ground. Certainly, that wasn't the only thing that had me feeling on edge, since my powers seemed to be failing.

Earlier, I had been incredibly angry as Carlisle told me to keep in mind the possibility that my mate might be harmed by this war I was involving them in. Instead of glowing red and showing him images of my troubled past, I shone bright pink and it had resulted in one gorgeous blue eyed daddy.

I had reasoned with myself ever since trying to figure out if I had unconsciously felt attraction towards the man that desperately wanted to be my father figure, but came up blank. As far as I knew I had never experienced arousal around Carlisle and I liked to keep it that way. I shuddered again at the mere thought of it and Jasper wrapped his arm around me, his concern flowing into me.

"Honey, I'm fine." I reassured him as the feeling of being watched intensified once more and I involuntarily stiffened in Jasper's embrace. Jasper searched my face as he felt my bodily reaction and as he saw my eyes flickering towards the little window right beside him, his brows furrowed in question.

I didn't want to speak, since I feared others might overhear and become panicked themselves.

As I tried to figure out a way to tell him what I wanted without using my voice, he suddenly gasped and asked me vocally to do it again.

My face scrunched up in confusion and he tapped the side of his forehead.

"I could hear you in my head." He said in a whisper filled with awe.

_**I can sense someone watching me.**_

I concentrated very hard on the sentence as well as Jasper and his eyes widened as he undoubtedly heard me again. I saw his face set with determination, but got no response from him. He looked up at me a couple of times with expectation clear on his face, but sadly I had to inform him each time that I didn't hear anything. Finally, he gave up and sighed as he leaned back in his seat, playing with the remote before turning on some random movie.

This newly discovered power of mine had me marveling and confused at the same time. I had not changed colour this time, nor did I feel anything special as I sent him my personal thoughts.

I decided to play around with it for a bit and who better to play with than the only one that had always ached to hear me.

_**Hey Edward, if you keep brooding like that, those lines are going to stay permanently etched into your face like that.**_

A loud gasp sounded from the row behind me and then he bent over my seat as he stared into my eyes. I smiled thriumphantly up at him and his eyes widened as he realized that he had truly heard me and was in fact not hallucinating.

"How?" Edward asked with a voice that shook from heavy emotion as he stared blankly at my face. I just shrugged and turned my focus on someone else.

_**Oh no! I forgot to bring you a bone to chew on. Seth, can you forgive me?**_

I watched with a big smile as he made a goofy face at me, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth and bringing his hands up in a pleading pose, exactly like a dog would do it.

As he turned around in his seat again, I noticed Garreth was still staring at Kate, but making no move to actually speak to her.

**_These aren't the Middle Ages, Garreth. If you want the girl, make a move already._**

Garreth looked around in confusion trying to put a face to that voice, but then quickly gave up, shrugged to himself as he handed the peach from his platter over to Kate, who looked at him as if he was an alien.

_Human food?_

_Really?_

I slapped my hand to my forehead at his silly middle school behaviour and his head whipped around faster than a speeding bullet as he smiled at me in a 'I got you' way.

"So Kate, how about you and me go catch a movie when this war is over?" Garreth said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kate didn't hesitate as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips to his in such a passionate way that I just had to look away.

I looked around in search for my next victim when a sudden thought interrupted me from my perusal and I focused really hard to make it work.

_**Who are you? Why are you following us?**_

I invisioned someone flying above us or sitting on top of the plane and to my utter amazement it worked, since I got rewarded with an instant response.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you off my tail untill the time was right for us to meet.

_**All you need to know, my child is that I am on your side.**_

The deep bariton voice answered, but his response did not satisfy my questions.

As I tried to think of a better way to demand some answers, a softer more harmonious voice sounded in my head.

_**He will not answer you again, my child. We are all watching out for you and we will meet soon, before the first giant step towards salvation is taken. Do not jeopardize everything that is at stake in an idle attempt to search us out. We will come to you when the time has come. Many questions will be answered with our arrival. Whatever happens untill then, hold on to your love and your faith, my child. For you will need it. Oh and practice with your powers in the meantime. You do not need your emotions to trigger them. Also try to envision what you would like to be able to do, for their are still many powers hidden inside of you that have not been witnessed yet. You will need to have full control of your powers, when you reach the Three Kings. If you truly need to contact me, call out for Mike as you focus on the skies above. I can not guarantee I will answer, but now that we are always with you. Goodbye for now, my child and heed my warnings.**_

I didn't realise I had been staring in front of me unseeingly the entire time 'Mike' spoke to me, untill I saw Jasper's fingers snapping in front of my face.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded as I focused on him again, telling him mentally everything Mike had just told me.

Jasper wordlessly lifted his shirt to me as he placed my hand on one of his remaining scars as I looked over at him in wonder. His skin was almost cleared entirely from the scarring his past had brought with him and even though he had always looked perfect to me, his perfection once again made me sigh.

I focused really hard as I tried to envision Jasper with not a single scar on his body, but at the very last second I heard Edward telling Carlisle that he didn't want it and even though I had no clue what they were even thinking about, my mind flashed back to that faithful day in the forest. I held my breath in mortification as a red glow came from my skin and Jasper finally saw exactly what had gone down that day. I tried to make it stop, but somehow it was like a VCR with a broken remote. Once started, I couldn't turn off the scene I had beginning to show and fear gripped me as Jasper's eyes turned pitch black, his breathing speeding up as he listened to every single word that had drove the knife home that day.

"Show it to the others." He growled lowly as he glared at Edward from the space between our seats, clenching the arm so hard I feared he might crush it in his grip.

"I do not want discord to come in the way of what we have to do." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder, mentally begging him to calm down.

"They deserve to know and you yourself said Mike told you we would see him before the 'first' battle. How many battles will we have to fight? How many years will we have to struggle to make this world better? Bella, you tell them now, or I will." Jasper's tone left no room for argument and as I once again thought of what had happened that day and looked over at each member of my vampire and wolf family, as well as the Denali's and the nomads, gasps sounded from all around me.

Low growls started to arise from all around me and I shouted in my head at everyone to shut up, no need to freak out the other passengers. They listened instantly, but glares were directed at Edward from all sides as he hung his head in shame and regret.

_**I'm sorry, Edward.**_

He nodded at me briefly, but as Emmett started to growl again at the eye contact between us, Edward quickly lowered his gaze to his lap again.

I felt absolutely awful for putting him through this, but I knew it had to happen sooner or later anyway, so I tried to ease my gnawing conscious with that thought.

The rest of the flight was uncomfortable as I didn't dare to look at Edward and kept trying to control my powers as Jasper encouraged me to try them on him.

My mind was also going a hundred miles an hour with questions revolving the mysterious 'Mike' and all he had to tell me.

_Who was he?_

_Why did both of them refer to me as my child?_

_Ofcourse, it can be considered an endearment and probably it was just that?_

_Why did I need to focus on the skies when I wanted to contact him?_

_What kind of answers could he provide for me?_

_And how did he know so much about my powers?_

I could still feel the presence of the other one as we landed and started our roadtrip to Clifden.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Reviews please.**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	29. Chapter 29 : Irish Coven

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Clifden, Ireland – Jasper Whitlock**

Carlisle was mumbling to himself about how he had forgotten all about the ceremony today and how he didn't want to intrude on such an important event in their lives as he watched the festivities in front of us, but it was too late to turn back and ofcourse our cause of being here was also far too urgent to just sit around waiting for them to finish partying.

Bella wasn't bothered in the least as she strode confidently towards the little house with the impressively large yard, flanked by the wolves they moved like one front.

I hadn't been too optimistic about placing the wolves front and center as we went out to meet them, but Bella had been certain that this way they could see that they were not our enemies but allies in a battle far too important to not participate in.

I always trusted her judgement, but this time things didn't seem to go as she had planned as we all watched the guests crouching low as they growled at the wolves, readying themselves for a possible attack.

Bella held up a hand and the wolves stopped in their tracks as she walked towards the growling vampires all by herself. I hadn't even realized I had started to move, untill my hand brushed against hers and we clasped our hands together tightly.

Maggie seemed to have spotted Carlisle as she looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes. I turned to look behind us and saw that the wolves had now rejoined the others and they were waiting patiently for further orders.

"Can we speak with someone from the Irish Coven, please?" Bella asked sweetly as she looked over at the guests, some unknown to me and some all too familiar faces.

I recognized the Amazons, as well as Alistair. Maggie ofcourse, although I had never met the other two of her coven. I recognized two others, Mary and Randall. There were two that Carlisle identified for me as Makenna and Charles. That left 7 unidentified vampires and 1 woman that appeared to be human, although her posture and the way she spoke with those next to her told me she was not a woman that belonged in the modern world.

A curvaceous woman modern people would unfoundedly call fat stepped forward and I assumed this must have been Siobhan.

"Speak freely." She said as she nodded to Maggie, surely to make her point out when we should dare to tell a lie.

"We are here to recruit in a way. There is a war coming, one that will change the world entirely. It is a war between immortals and sides shall have to be chosen by all. We will not force you, but if you do not wish to join us, rest assured that those that fight in name of all that is evil will surely force you into their army. Carlisle suggested we contacted you, since he is convinced that you are good people and standing here I can honestly say that I fully agree with him. So will you join us on our quest to rid the world of the evil that has ruled for far too long? The evil that has oppressed us, that has destroyed those good of heart in their greed, the evil that in the end consumes even the best of men?" I could see that Bella's words were having affect on the attending vampires, but still they all looked up at Maggie for confirmation. When she nodded her head silently and stared wide eyed at my mate, several gasps were heard before everyone started talking at the same time.

Bella's eyes wandered around again untill they rested on a vampire with jet black hair. He was very well built and I think if he wanted to, he could easily win from Emmett in the strenght department. Edward followed her gaze as well and then he gasped and whispered almost inaudibly 'Felix'. Bella narrowed her eyes as she started to bristle, but nothing happened.

She gripped my hand tighter and suddenly a bright light shone all around us as Felix disappeared into thin air. As the light faded away, we could see little pieces of ash falling to the ground. We all stood shellshocked as we stared at the spot that Felix had just been standing in and then I felt pride swelling inside of me.

She had needed me to be able to do that.

It was one of our combined powers mentioned in the prophecies.

I was surely smiling like a fool as I stared at my beautiful mate who was being gawked at by every immortal present.

"He was evil." She simply said, before walking forward and taking Siobhan's hand.

"Do not fear me. I would never harm any of you. Even if you decide not to stand by me in the upcoming war, I will not hurt you in any way. Those that hold such light inside of them, do not deserve to be punished." Bella said with a soft smile as she turned away slowly.

"Don't let her go! She's the one!" A man I now knew to be Liam cried out as he rushed forward.

All eyes fell on him and as he grabbed Bella's arm in an attempt to keep her there, growls sounded from all around. He quickly released her and held up his hands in surrender.

"Maggie, surely you must remember!" He nearly screamed, overtaken by his conviction as he looked over at her. Maggie looked confused as she looked between Bella and Liam and gestured with her hand for him to explain.

"I think it was back in 1856 or 1857. We were in London to pick up some special fabric when I came across a piece of paper holding a prophecy. The one we delivered to the Volturi? Does any of this ring a bell?" Liam was nearly gasping for air as he rapidly spat out the words.

Realization dawned on Maggie and her eyes widened, then she rushed forward and threw her arms around Bella.

"We've waited so long for this. You are the one that is going to bring us into the light!" She cried out in pure joy and with those simple words everyone that had witnessed the display pledged their allegiance to my mate.

The Amazons however weren't too keen on having such a fragil looking girl on the battlefield and would only agree to fight in our army if Bella agreed to let them be our bodyguards.

I frowned at that, since I was supposed to be the God of War and these women were going to protect me. It just sounded wrong to me, but Bella was too eager to have them in her army and agreed happily.

When Elizabeth as the human was called approached us to assure Bella of her loyalty, Bella would hear none of it.

"I am sorry, but you are human. I would not be able to live with myself if you died during the battle. We are stronger, faster and you wouldn't be able to survive a minute out there." Bella said as she gripped Elizabeth's hand, pleading with her eyes for the human to understand.

"But I am immortal as well and I really do not have a goal in life anymore. I've lived for far too long. My only wish is to make this world a better place and you have just given me that chance. Please, do not take it away from me. Besides, I am not that easy to kill." She smirked at that and then whispered something into Bella's ear that even I couldn't hear.

Bella's smile widened and then she nodded her head, welcoming her and kissing her cheek softly.

"It'd be an honour to have you, Elizabeth." She said sweetly, making Elizabeth's face light up in a way that reminded me of how Emmett looks when he gets to wrestle.

As everyone settled down, Bella got up and exclaimed it was time to start moving.

Leaving their luggage behind, the guests as well as the Irish Coven started to run after us as we were on our way to Italy. We hadn't even been running for 150 miles yet, as Bella suddenly stopped in the middle of the forest and looked to be searching for something.

_**I sensed several of them as soon as we arrived at Clifden, but now there is another one.**_

_**I think this is an important place, since there is one waiting here.**_

_**I just want to look around for a bit.**_

Bella informed me mentally and I nodded in understanding.

I ordered everyone to hunt as I joined Bella in her search for 'something', since we didn't even know what we were looking for.

* * *

**A little shorter than usual, but don't hold it against me, please.**

**So that was chapter 29.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	30. Chapter 30 : Fairies

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews as usual.**

**I also wanted to announce that 3 of my stories have been nominated for the 'Everything's bigger in Texas Awards'. The stories are I'll find you, Fame & Glory and Swan Ranch. Voting will start tomorrow (the 23****rd****) untill the 12****th**** of April. If you would like to take a second of your time to vote for my stories, I would be eternally grateful.**

**Thank you and now on with the story :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Conagher Forest, Ireland – Bella Swan**

We had been searching for over an hour now and still nothing out of the ordinary had caught our eye. I took Jasper's hand intend on ending this useless search and heading off to hunt ourselves, but as a single thought entered my mind the strangest thing happened.

_I need to see what we are looking for_

The thought popped into my mind unexpectedly and suddenly bright specks of light danced around us. It reminded me of fireflies, but these creatures were slightly bigger than a regular firefly. Jasper's jaw dropped as the specks danced around us and stared in awe when one of the lights ended on my shoulder and stayed there, finally revealing a slender, small feminine figure.

The other lights landed gracefully around us, forming a big circle as one by one more revealed themselves. Jasper was still staring around him in awe of the little creatures, while I could feel my body going cold as I looked at some of them. The one on my shoulder tapped me on the noise to get my attention and my glare softened as I looked at this pretty little _fairy?_

She dove down in an elegant way and then suddenly she started growing. Instinctively, I took a step back, earning me some angered shouts from those standing behind me. I apologized quickly for nearly squashing half of their population with my big feet and turned my attention back to the green-eyed girl with beautiful golden locks.

Another one was growing next to her and I waited patiently untill the darkhaired beauty with violet eyes had reached normal human size before introducing myself and Jasper.

The two girls introduced themselves as Lorelai and Tinga, they were so bright inside with pure goodness that I trusted them instantly.

There was one fairy behind Jasper that drew my attention, since she was constantly sighing and huffing. I turned my focus on her and even though I had already seen the darkness inside despite her height, I still requested for her to enlarge herself so I could communicate with her more easily. This girl had raven black hair and the same eyes as Tinga, but the way she held herself was entirely different from the other two sisters. She was radiating defensiveness and I didn't need to have Jasper's power to come to that conclusion.

As Jasper informed them of our purpose here, Harriet as she was called suddenly smiled warmly, her eyes widening innocently before she offered us her services.

"Thank you kindly for your offer, but I must decline." I said as I glared at the evil little fairy before me. Lorelai grabbed Tinga's hand as she took a step back, the others carrying the light inside obviously already informed of the next events since they all stepped back as well.

They formed a circle around the us as they enclosed Harriet and her minions along with Jasper and me. Jasper looked confused, partly by my rejecting of their offer and partly from the way the good ones moved away from us yet managing to trap us inside a circle.

A shield was created as they clasped hands around us and Harriet's eyes widened in fear as she looked pleadingly at Tinga.

"You can't do this! I'm your sister!" Harriet cried out as she ran towards Tinga and Lorelai who had returned to their normal size. A few inches before she reached them, she got thrown back by the invisible force of their shield. Invisible to others, but not to me as I saw the light brown matter of their shield reflect in the same sunlight that made Jasper and me sparkle.

"We have no choice, sister. You have embraced the blackness of your heart and thus brought sentence upon yourself." Lorelai said with peculiar vacant eyes as if she was not really present at the time being.

"Sentence upon myself! Ha! What is the little vampire going to do? Drain me? She would only poison herself by drinking from me." Harriet said in a challenging tone, even though I could still hear the fear underneath.

There were about 60 others trapped in the shield and they were growing restless as Harriet taunted me further.

I had been focusing on Harriet so intently that I hadn't noticed three of them sneaking up on me, untill they flew right over my head and dusted me with their fairy dust.

My body was on fire and I cried out in agony as I was being burnt alive. Jasper growled lowly as a warning, while he moved closer to me and gripped my hand tightly.

"Darlin'? What's wrong?" He was frantic as he looked me over in search for any wounds, but came up blank.

"I'm...I'm burning." I chocked on the words as my breathing became more labored.

Jasper's eyes turned completely black as he turned away from me and searched out those that had done this to me. His hand was still clasped into mine and as my mind started to process the fact that it seemed to be the only place not burning, I finally came to the realization that it must all be an hallucination. The burning started to fade and as I finally heaved a breath in relief, I noticed the three fairies that had done this to me were actually burning for real. Flames consumed them entirely as they cried out in agony.

_I didn't do this._

_How can this be?_

As I looked over at my Jasper, I noticed the vacant look in his eyes as he stared at the three, burning. Pride radiated from me and into Jasper as I stared at this wonderful man that completed me in every possible way. He picked up on my emotions, just like I knew he would and smiled so lovingly at me that venom stung at my eyes. The moment we were sharing was rudely interrupted as Harriet cried out in pure rage, before launching herself to me.

Jasper moved in front of me in order to protect me, but ended up with the evil hussy on his back. Her nails dug into his skin, actually piercing his flesh as venom leaked from the small wounds.

"That's it!" I roared as my body started to tremble with the amount of effort I had to put into it. I focused on the light inside of me and pushed it outward, closing my eyes as the blinding light alluminated the bubble we were currently in and as quickly as the light came it was gone. Ashes twirled down as proof of the horrid destruction I had once again caused and fell down upon Jasper and myself, covering us entirely with it's grey substance.

The other fairies unclasped their hands and the light brown shield faded away, as Tinga rushed over to me.

"It's alright." She cooed into my ear as Lorelai flew in a circle around me, covering the ground around me with her dust and then suddenly there were orchids everywhere.

"This circle will be our tribute to you, Lightgiver. Although, those corrupted might have been our brother, sister, parent or child, we must acknowledge that evil should have no right to thrive. You have done us and this world a great favor by destroying them. They were magical and could have done more harm than those like you that merely feast on blood. We protect human kind and make this world a more beautiful place for them to live in. Yet, if we divert from our path, we can easily make this world the ugliest and scariest place to live in, not to mention the physical and emotional pain we can put someone through. You did the right thing, Bella." Lorelai flew up to my hand and sat down in the middle of my palm, I brought my palm closer to my face and noticed her green eyes shining brightly as she fell to her knees and pressed her tiny lips down onto my skin.

"Thank you and we will gladly stand by you in the battles yet to come." She said, before getting up again and turning towards the others, who also fell to their knees in a sign of respect and a way to convey their allegiance to me.

"Thank you." I whispered as emotion threatened to choke me up and Jasper gripped the hand not occupied by Lorelai to send me all his support, love and pride.

"Let's make haste, since I know there are more immortal beings to be found." Lorelai said as they all found a spot on Jasper's body or mine as a way of transportation. I chuckled softly as I ran after Jasper and we gathered the others to continue our journey.

"Hey Lorelai." I said as we ran, making sure to stay hidden deep within the forests as we travelled.

"Yes." She piped up from her spot on my nose. My eyes crossed a little as I tried to look at her while speaking, making the others burst out laughing at the odd expression on my face.

"What other immortal beings were you referring to?" I asked as I tried to keep my curiosity in check for Jasper's sake.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She smirked, which earned her a soft, playful growl from me.

I could still feel the presence of those that wished to remain unseen and couldn't help but feel elated at the thought that everything was slowly coming together and the certainty I felt at how everything would work out fine.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Review please. **

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	31. Chapter 31 : Elizabeth's plan

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you for all the reviews and if you voted for one of my stories let me know and I'll sent you a hug from the sexiest vampire ever ; Jasper :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Londen, England – Elizabeth Campbell**

Alistair had remembered an ancient sword made of vampire venom that could aide me in my fight and I was absolutely delirious with happiness at this perfect excuse for Bella to fulfill her promise to me.

All I had to do was distract the three Amazons that acted as her bodyguard at all times, except that brief moment in the forest when they left to hunt only to return to a Bella and Jasper decorated with fairies all over their body. It had been quite the sight, but I refrained from commenting how they didn't need any additional sparkling as they introduced us all.

After I had informed Bella that I would be unable to kill on the battlefield since my mortality depended on a painting, she had eagerly agreed for me to stand with them.

A couple of hours later she had spoken to me mentally, informing me that in case her shield would not be able to hold the Volturi would surely find out all about the painting and she could not allow for it to be destroyed. So she had convinced me to distract those wild ladies as she went to hide the painting, seeing as how her mind was the only one completely silent for those that love to dig around in the minds of others.

I tried to come up with a suitable plan, but to come up with something to distract three enormous women was proving to be harder than I expected.

Not to mention the fact those Amazons scared me half to death.

Then it came to me and I quickly ran over to Jasper and Bella to adress the fairies that were now dancing around them excitedly as Alistair took off towards his home with Carlisle to retrieve the sword.

"Excuse me." I said and fidgeted uncomfortably with my sleeve as about 80 pairs of eyes instantly settled upon my face.

"I was wondering if you could demonstrate some of your powers, since I find myself intrigued. I've never had the pleasure of meeting fairies before." I said respectfully and Tinga, who I had learned was the leader of this group smiled wickedly as she nodded once and asked for me to chose a target. I, ofcourse chose Jasper and the three Amazons and as soon as chaos erupted, Bella took off unseen.

Tinga dusted Kachiri and she screamed, all the while begging us to put out the fire.

Lorelai let her fairy dust fall upon Zafrina, who started scratching all over. Even going as far as rolling on the ground in an attempt to be relieved from the horrible itching.

Tamara, one of Tinga's many sisters dusted Senna, who became immobile.

She couldn't open her eyes, which she had regrettably just closed before she got dusted. She couldn't move her mouth, her limbs, nothing. She had literally become a statue.

Finally, Jasper had been taken care off by Hagar, a handsome male fairy with green eyes and brown unruly locks. He had also dusted Jasper and to the poor guy's outrage flowers covered his entire body.

"What the fuck?" Jasper roared in outrage as he started to pull out the flowers that grew on his body, but for each flower he pulled out, two sprouted in it's place. Jasper started to project his frustration and anger as more flowers covered his body and I could no longer help myself as I roared with laughter, clutching my stomach from the sheer force of my laughter.

Tinga had taken pity on Kachiri and replaced the burning sensation with hallucinations and I sunk down to my knees laughing as she started to verbalize her hallucinations.

"Zafrina, look! It's the Mad Hatter! Oh my and he brought Alice along with him!" She cried out excitedly as she started to hum an unknown tune to me and danced around foolishly.

Suddenly she stopped and her face changed from elation to pure rage.

"Off with her head!" She called out as she launched herself at a still immobile Senna.

Tinga quickly removed the hallucinations from her mind and then my personal idol was flying closer to her. Derrick had the most amazing hazel eyes and unruly brown locks and ever since I saw him in the forest I had been secretly lusting after the guy. It did help that he had been human size that time, but even in his true fairy form he was a sight for sore eyes.

He dusted her quickly and she went down like a log, her massive body hitting the ground with a thud. I looked down at the big woman lying sprawled out on the floor as she snored the day away, before timidly smiling at Derrick.

"I might be what you refer to as a Sandman." He said as he sat down on my shoulder and I looked incredulously at him.

"You didn't know Sandmans were fairies?" He questioned and I must have looked as dumb as I felt right then, because he started to laugh at the expression on my face.

"Well we are. Mostly fairies have to maintain or beautify the nature around us, but some of us have actual jobs as you might want to call it. There are a lot like me who have to make sure people sleep at night, since that is when fairies are most active. It's a way of keeping our existence a secret I assume. Most fairies have multiple powers, but not those that have one task and one task alone. I for instance can only put people or other beings asleep, while Tinga has multiple powers." Derrick explained before giving me time to take all this new information in.

"So what other jobs are there?" I asked becoming rapidly intrigued by these tiny creatures.

"Ofcourse there is the tooth fairy,.." I cut him off as soon as he said the words.

"There's a tooth fairy?" My voice clearly hinted my disbelief and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yes there is, although many adults have taken it upon themselves to play the part these days, even though they have no clue what to do with the teeth they steal from their children." He said, getting clearly annoyed by the direction our conversation had taken.

"So what has to be done with those teeth?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Children start losing teeth as they grow up, we take their innocence which is the tooth and replace it with some maturity. The tooth fairy pulverizes the tooth and mixes it with some of his dust, before blowing it into the child's ear. I don't know the exact workings since I am not a tooth fairy, but it does resemble the procedure I just described. In the end the child is believed to have all the maturity he needs to fearlessly enter puberty." I nodded thoughtfully as I tried to wrap my mind around these strange habits and traditions.

"What else?" He smirked at me at my obvious curiosity, but then his smile dropped as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"The Banshees." He said in an ominous tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Those are real?" I gasped as I looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes, actually Tonia over there is a banshee." He said as he pointed towards a beautiful fairy with jet black hair and striking golden eyes.

"And she really wails when someone's going to die?" I asked as I kept staring at Tonia, who was dancing with some other fairies.

"She wails outside the window of the house where someone will die." He confirmed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"But what is her power then? Wailing? Predicting deaths? I think we can do that on our own. I'm sure we'll lose several during the battle." I cast my eyes down to the ground as I thought of all these wonderful creatures that might easily get hurt or even killed during the upcoming battles.

"Her voice is her power. Her wails are merely a warning, but when she truly screams she can harm her opponent gravely." Derrick said, before leaping off my shoulder and flying over towards Kachiri. They were all removing the power they had over the 4 vampires as Bella came running towards me with a big grin.

"Mission completed." She said in a conspiring tone, before walking over to Jasper and frowning as she noticed the flower petals still sticking to his skin.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter, but you all wanted a quick update :)**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	32. Chapter 32 : The gathering

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but I'll try to make it up to you guys.**

**Hugs and kisses from Jasper all around :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Near the coast of Catanzaro – Gwendolyn**

We had succesfully gotten rid of the Sirens as well as those mermaids that served them. Some mermaids crossed over to the dark side and they would become the Sirens' servants.

None were left breathing and we were extremely grateful for the Greek Goddesses and God, that helped us battle against these evil creatures.

They didn't give us time to catch our breathe though as they ordered us to transform to our human shape and follow them to a town called Volterra. Apparently, they had heard that the army of Light was on the move, but were crossing the border in France. Then they would travel through Genova and straight into Volterra. We had to make haste to catch up to them and quickly lifted our fishtailed bodies out of the salty water we loved so dearly.

"_Ki Yonu E Haja" _we all said and watched as our tails transformed into legs, before tentatively standing up and testing our newly acquired legs and getting dressed according the current fashion with dresses and suits the Greeks had provided for us.

Following the Greeks towards something called a train station, we gazed wide eyed at the world that had changed so tremendously. The last time I had been on the mainland had been over three centuries ago. I blinked as something called a car made the most awful noise, which was honking according to the Greeks and then we were standing on a platform as they called it. I shrieked and jumped back when the long coach stopped in front of us and hesitantly got in. The 84 of us were occupying nearly half of the train and as the ground started to shake softly and the trees flew past us at blinding speed, I quickly sat myself down in complete awe.

As we travelled and the novelty of this iron vehicle had worn off, I took the time to question my daughter on these changes.

Lyca informed me that they had made a snap decision totravel towards London, where they then used something called the Eurostar to travel straight into Paris, instead of taking the boat that would bring them to Palermo. I nodded in understanding just as the train stopped at our destination several hours hours after boarding.

We followed the Greeks as we left the station, only to stop in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of round place to gather with stone houses surrounding it.

A beautiful man with blonde locks and blue eyes like I had never seen on a human before stood in front of the Greeks.

"You will wait here, Pagan!" He snapped to Ares all the while shifting his glaring eyes from Ares to Aphrodite and back. The two Greek Gods didn't look any friendlier as they stared down the man in front of them as if he was their arch enemy.

More words were spoken, but I was already staring at something in the distance that had gotten my attention. It seemed to be a mob of people, but as they drew closer I could see that they were immortals. Vampires and what appeared to be humans if it were not for their variation of strange coloured eyes that gave away their inhumanity.

The dispute that had been going on between the man and two of the Greeks fell silent and as I looked over, suddenly the man was flanked by more equally beautiful men.

Although their colour of hair varied, their eyes all had the stricking blue that was slightly too bright for a regular human.

"It's time." The man with long brown hair flanking the blonde spoke as he took of his coat, only to reveal beautiful white wings. I gasped audibly as the others also removed their coats and more wings were now visible.

_Angels?_

I was too dumbfounded to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence as I stared at these glorious angels in front of me, perfect in every possible way.

The army led by the Enlightened One abruptly stopped at the sight of the wings and a female vampire with long brown hair was the only one walking towards us.

I glanced over at Lycra, silently asking if this woman was indeed the Enlightened One and at the gentle nod of her head I could feel myself inwardly rejoicing.

_Our saviour._

_Our light._

_Our angel._

_Finally._

_

* * *

  
_

**Just outside of Volterra, Italy – Bella Swan**

I ordered the others to wait which Zafrina didn't like at all, but after convincing her that she could make them all see something that wasn't there the second they moved to attack me, she finally relented and let me walk towards this possible threat alone. There were only two among them with a certain amount of darkness, the others all shone brightly inside and so I knew they were certainly not part of the Volturi. Yet, should we approach them abruptly with our complete numbers, they might consider us a threat and defend theirselves.

So I pretended to be the messenger, the white flag carrier as I strolled casually towards the gathering of nearly a hundred from what I saw.

The winged people, who I expected to be angels kept their gazes on me the entire time and the closer I got, the warmer I felt on the inside.

My legs seemed to move on own accord, carrying me all the way over to the blonde haired 'angel', who placed his hand on my shoulder intensifying the heat I already felt from their closeness. I sensed them as well, the way I had sensed my protectors before and that's how I knew it was them. Each one had a specific kind of vibe or feeling and they were all familiar vibes to me.

"Mike?" I asked the blonde as I looked up into those marvelous blue orbs.

"Michael please." He said after clearly grimacing at the short version of his name.

I tried to recall my mother's obsession with theology for a while and slowly moved from Angel to angel.

"Gabriel, Zerachiel, Chamuel, Raphael, Uriel and Phanuel." I succesfully managed to place the right name with each face and it didn't strike me as odd for even a second, knowing well that I had never met these angels before in my life.

"Bella Sw-." I said as I introduced myself, but was quickly cut off by Michael**.**

"No, your name is Isabella. You have to wear the name given to you." He sounded really angry as he talked passionately about the importance of a name and wearing it with dignity. It almost felt like being scolded by a father and I quickly diverted my gaze. I met Gabriel's blue orbs and as soon as his eyes connected with mine all thoughts left my head as one of his memories played out in my head.

_Gabriel's memory_

_Michael and Gabriel materialized inside of the room and silently stared at the sleeping woman in front of them. They had waited for the man to leave, before entering the house._

_Michael placed his hand on the woman's stomach and a bright light travelled through his arm into the woman._

"_You will name this child Isabella, you will name this child Isabella,..." Gabriel kept repeating the same words to the sleeping woman untill she repeated them while still deep asleep._

_Even in her sleep the woman was curious as she asked Gabriel why she should call her daughter Isabella._

"_My God is a vow. She is the vow he made when he created all of you. She will bring the Paradise on earth back and remove every possible Snake that could possible tempt those good of heart. A new chance for all of you. A new Eden for all of you to live in peace." Gabriel whispered into the woman's ear and as she smiled softly, repeating the name Isabella he nodded towards Michael._

"_Grow well, my daughter." Michael said with a parting smile._

_End memory_

I gasped as the scene faded from before my eyes and I looked straight into Gabriel's eyes again. I stumbled back a little as I tried to make a run for it and felt restrained by some force field.

"Do you understand?" Gabriel's eyes furrowed in question as he looked uncertaintly over at Michael.

"I am Michael's daughter." My voice was small and the hint of disbelief was still audibly as my voice shook with emotion.

"Partly, Isabella. You aren't Jesus. You were already conceived when I placed my powers and light upon you. We all regard you as our daughter, because you carry our light." Michael explained gently as he put his arm around my shoulder, ignoring the warning growl coming from the other side of the field, the growl belonging to my mate.

"But why me? Why couldn't you do this? I have your powers right?" I couldn't stop the question, even if I wanted to and only stopped talking as Michael squeezed my shoulder.

"This has been foreseen, my daughter. Your powers exceed ours by far, because of the connection to your mate and the extra powerboost immortality bestowed upon you." Gabriel chimed in as he smiled softly up at me.

"What does Jasper have to do with my powers?" I asked, feeling terribly overwhelmed as I tried to absorb all this information.

"He's the key to your powers, Isabella. Your love for him is what makes your powers stronger, because you are filled with the purest of light, true love. We are angels and we do love, but we love all equally. We do not love passionately, madly, as you can. That is why you are so much stronger than us. Physical contact will intensify your gift, because he is an empath and unconsciously sends you more love through his touch. This mating has also been foreseen and without him, we would not be standing here today." Michael explained as he sat down in the grass and pulled me down with him.

"And how come he can do some things as well?" I asked and I noticed Jasper watching Gabriel and Michael closely, since he had been curious about that fact as well.

"There is only so much energy your body can take, Isabella. The more love he sends you, the more you send some of your power to him. Some small things will stick, others and often stronger powers will fade as soon as your physical connection is broken." Gabriel piped up as he flipped his long brown hair over his shoulder, grimacing slightly as it fell back into his face.

"Should you have any more questions, you will have to store them away for a later time, since your people need to hear you now." I blinked twice as I stared unseeing in front of me.

_Why do they have to talk so strange?_

_Can't he just say what he wants?_

_And why do I need to speak?_

_What do I have to say?_

A sudden voice interrupted my mental rambling and it was Chamuel speaking to me through our mental link.

**_Young one, it is you we follow. It is you that has to speak to us now. Encourage us, inspire us, give us the will to enter this battle with a pleasant mood and good spirit._**

I smiled at Chamuel for his little pep talk and moved to the center of the field, both sides moving closer to me untill they were standing in a big circle around me.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and take away all my nervousness and fear. Smiling towards Jasper, I held out my hand for him but he refused as he beamed up at me proudly.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily and ackwardly before looking over at the nearly 300 immortals surrounding me. Newborn vampires, old vampires, angels, fairies, mermaids and a human were all waiting anxiously for me to speak. I nodded once at Jasper and opened my mouth.

"The Volturi have oppressed us for too long, making up rules for us to live by, but not following them in their own home. They do not view a person and place judgement upon them in a honest way, no they conquer. They search for what might be desirable to them and then conquers their object or subject of desire." I paused as the right words failed to come to me.

A song my mother always liked popped to mind and I started saying the lines as if they were my own.

"We are not going to sit in silence, we are not going to live with fear!" That's when my speech was abruptly put to a stop as someone started humming the melody of the song.

Then the most strange but funny thing happened as they all stared at me as they started to sing the song. And each time as they sung 'you're the voice' they would point right at me.

_Creepy much?_

**_We have the chance to_**  
**_turn the pages over_**  
**_We can write what we wanna write_**  
**_We gotta make ends meet_**  
**_before we get much older_**  
**_We're all someone's daughter_**  
**_We're all someone's son_**  
**_How long can we look at each other_**  
**_Down the barrel of a gun?_**

**_You're the voice, try and understand it_**  
**_Make a noise and make it clear_**  
**_(Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**  
**_(Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**  
**_We're not gonna sit in silence_**  
**_We're not gonna live with fear_**

**_(Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**  
**_(Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**

**_This time, you know that we_**  
**_all can stand together_**  
**_With the power to be powerful_**  
**_Believing, we can make it better_**  
**_We're all someone's daughter_**  
**_We're all someone's son_**  
**_How long can we look at each other_**  
**_Down the barrel of a gun?_**

**_You're the voice, try and understand it_**  
**_Make a noise and make it clear_**  
**_(Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**  
**_(Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**  
**_We're not gonna sit in silence_**  
**_We're not gonna live with fear_**

**_(Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**  
**_(Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)_**

I motioned for them to follow and those blocking my way, moved to the side to let me through. Following closely behind me, we started walking towards the city gates.

_**We're all someone's daughter**_  
_**We're all someone's son**_  
_**How long can we look at each other**_  
_**Down the barrel of a gun?**_

_**You're the voice, try and understand it**_  
_**Make a noise and make it clear**_  
_**(Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)**_  
_**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)**_  
_**We're not gonna sit in silence**_  
_**We're not gonna live with fear**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)  
(Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohooooh)  
**_

As my army grew silent, we finally reached the city gate and entered, all looking fierce and dangerous as we marched right down towards the building that would bring us to the Volturi.

_And so it begins._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	33. Chapter 33 : Aro

**Disclaimer : I do no own Twilight**

**Again, I would like to apologize for making you wait this long, I seem to be having problems writing lately. **

**Also thank you all for your wonderful reviews, the mean the world to me.**

**WARNING : Disturbing memories. Prostitution, drug abuse, etc. If you don't think you can handle it, skip the cursive part.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Volterra, Italy – Aro Volturi **

My hands wrapped around his head as I looked into those crimson eyes, pleading with me to spare his life. Without hesitation I twisted once, pulling the head up and listening to sounds of his tearing flesh as his head detached from his body. I watched as his twitching body felt around for his head and I quickly tossed the head over to Afton.

"Take care of him." I ordered and Demetri quickly dismembered the rest of him as Afton gathered the pieces for the pyre.

"Bring forth the girl!" I called out to Chelsea and then the tiny blonde was trembling before me. I held out my hand expectantly and as soon as her hand rested in mine, I could see every pitiful moment of her short life.

An overweight man came rushing towards her, his feet thundering as he stomped his way over to her across the hardwood floor.

"_Daddy, no. I didn't do it, I swear." The girl pleaded as she held out her hands protectively in front of her face, an instinctive response when threatened by something or someone far more powerful. Her mind trying ot come up with a hundred different ways to protect herself, but none of her ideas would be effective against the sheer force of this brute._

"_You're a liar, Shelly!" He sneered as he gripped her by the hair and punched her in the stomach. Shelly felt the wind getting knocked out of her and lowered her hands from in front her face to protect her stomach, but a flying fist hit her jaw and then she blacked out._

_---_

"_Come on, Shelly. We have to get out of here." A boy looking almost identical to Shelly said as he pulled her up from the ground and dragged her outside. I could feel the fear she felt at that moment in time and then it was replaced by the love and trust she had for this boy._

_Nodding gently she ran after him, her hand still firmly clasped in his._

_---_

_She was older, maybe fifteen of age as she wandered the streets alone. Her body ached and burned as she unconsciously scratched the many needle marks on her arm. "I always said this would end badly." She mumbled to herself, not noticing the people that stared after her in disgust. Her blonde hair was greasy and laid flat against her face, her face dirty as if she had slept in a chimney. "Jimmy? Where are you now, brother?" She asked no one in particular as she walked the streets in a daze, body slowly starting to convulse as she needed something and she needed it bad._

_She finally took notice of an obese boy sitting all by himself on the steps of some appartment building. Her mind rejoiced as she moved closer to him, discretely wiping her face with her raggy old sweater._

"_Hey baby, looking for a good time?" She purred as she stopped in front of him, giving him a shaky smile as she struggled to keep the convulsions at bay._

_The boy looked up at her in disgust and spat on her face as he got up quickly and hurried inside of the appartment building._

"_I guess not." She mumbled to herself, continuing her walk lazily as she didn't even bother to wipe his spit from her face._

_---_

_She was in heaven. Bright colours everywhere, a feeling of utter bliss wrapping around her like a blanket. She barely noticed the cock she was sucking as she felt nothing but euphoria with the wonderful liquid inside her body. She could swear she felt it running through her veins, warming her from the inside like the sun would warm her body on a hot summer's day._

_She sucked more eagerly as the feeling intensified and coughed violently as something salty ran down her throat. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care as she laid back and stared at the bright purple sky with angels that danced around a blue midget._

_Suddenly, her long lost brother was standing in front of her and she smiled lazily up at him as she scooted over to make room for him. She didn't even wonder how he had found this particular squat as he pulled her up and hugged her tightly. She felt something piercing her neck and thought briefly that it was such an odd place for someone to shoot up, but then pain broke through the bliss and she screamed._

_---_

'_No, Jimmy! Please don't go to Spain. You'll lose control, I've seen it' She tried in vain to stop her brother, the memory of her vision playing out in her mind once more. Her brother could not be convinced as he needed to find his mate again and she was last spotted in Spain._

"_I'll lose control?" He snorted as he looked over at his sister and gently caressed her cheek._

"_Shelly, I've never lost it. You are the addict here, if anything we should worry about your lack of control." His words cut her deeply as she stared blankly at her brother._

_She knew he would lose control and by spilling the blood, so would she. They would get caught and brought to the Volturi, where her brother was sentenced to death and she would spend her last days aiding them against the Enlightened One._

_---_

I gripped her hand tighter at the mention of the Enlightened One. I knew she was dead, but here in front of me was a Seer who had seen her in visions lately.

_---_

_An army marched through the gates of Volterra, not just vampires but other species as well as they moved in perfect harmony. I stood awaiting them beneath the clock tower, flanked by Renata and Shelly._

"_Ah Bella Swan. __We meet at last." I spoke with an excited voice as I held out my hand for her to touch._

_---_

"What happens next?" I roared at Shelly as I gripped her by the shoulders.

"I do not know, Sir. Decisions to come here have been made, but the battle is still a blank, since there is no strategy yet." Shelly tried to explain as she glanced around the room nervously. I nodded at her and turned my back to her to inform my brothers of all I had seen.

They made her a part of the guard and handed her a cloak as I made the neccessary arrangements to get the unofficial guard members in Volterra as soon as possible.

The elite of my Guard counted 10 heads; Afton, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Heidi, Demetri, Santiago and Felix. Felix had not come back from a wedding, but I had refused to give it much thought earlier. Now I started to believe the Enlightened One, Bella Swan might have gotten a hold of him. The regular guard that housed in these walls stood at a hundred vampires strong and then there were about 300 unofficial guard members. Those were the ones we only called upon in times of great need and it seemed this would indeed be such a time.

After making the necessary preparations, I felt confident we could beat them easily and as dawn approached the guard members started filing in.

The entire day the place was buzzing as we made plans and discussed strategies.

By the end of the day, we were certain we would succeed in overpowering this army.

It was only when Shelly stepped forward that I allowed myself to feel anxiety and fear at what lied ahead of us.

"It's time." She announced and the unofficials turned towards the building where they would hide untill the time was right.

The permanent guard and my elite walked to the town square with my brothers and our wives following closely, although we had agreed the wives would stay hidden behind the others untill the battle was over.

Fear made way for rage as I thought of the fact that we would have to relocate after this, since they were going to drop the bomb on the citizens of Volterra by fighting us here.

"Wait for my signal and then kill them all. Except those we discussed earlier. I want the gifted ones." I said as I looked over at my trusty guard.

The sound of singing could be heard right outside the city walls and I motioned with my hand for everyone to stay silent.

As the song ended, the gates bust open and I swallowed involuntarily as I looked upon the fierce faces of those joining Bella Swan in her quest.

She moved closer, untill she was standing only several feet away from me and then motioned for the others to stop.

I could see her eyes scanning my guard and her brow furrowed as they lingered on several members of my guard, finally her eyes rested on one person. Not me though, but our latest addition, Shelly.

I glanced over at Shelly and she almost looked relieved. Wondering what this meant, I decided to speak and tear away Bella's attention from the one guard member I didn't completely trust with my life.

"Ah Bella Swan, we meet at last." I said as I smiled widely at the thought of having her in my guard soon enough. I held out my hand to her just as the vision had shown me and waited for her to take it.

She stared at it, but didn't move to take my hand.

"I am insulted that you would not even shake my hand in friendship." I said as my eyes narrowed at the woman in front of me. A wicked smile crossed her face and then a voice infiltrated my mind.

_**Pleasantries can be exchanged in other ways, Aro. You do not believe me to be that foolish, do you?**_

I gasped as my eyes widened and I struggled to compose myself, something that has never happened to me before.

Once the shock wore off of having someone in my head like that, I tried to decide what to do next.

_If we can't do this the easy way, we'll have to do it the hard way._

_

* * *

  
_

**Tell me what you thought.**

**And once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been having a severe case of Writer's block. Actually, I'm having trouble with all my stories.**

**I'm terribly sorry.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	34. Chapter 34 : Freeze

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**I'm sorry, it's been a while again. But like I said before, I'm having a lot of trouble writing these days. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so so sorry. I've been trying to break through the fog by writing several one-shots, but it's still hard.  
**

**I also want to thank all you loyal readers for your kind words and the fact that you are sticking with this story, you guys make each day a little brighter.**

**Enough of my rambling :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Volterra, Italy – Bella Swan**

I took my time as I let my eyes wander over Aro's army, the darkness in each of them overwhelming and I could feel my body's muscles tightening as I readied myself for the upcoming battle. Michael's voice sounded in my head as he warned me that there were hundreds of them hidden in the surrounding buildings.

I focused hard to be able to send them all a message at the same time instead of just one by one and not giving myself away as I glared at the Volturi guard through narrowed eyes.

Mermaids take the eastern buildings, fairies the western ones, wolves the southern buildings and angels the northern ones. Vampires, we will battle right here and those that are standing right before us now. Observe them, find their weakness and destroy them all!

Just then my eyes fell upon a girl standing next to Aro. She appeared to be relatively young as well in physical age as her vampire years. I noticed the darkness inside of her, but it was overpowered by a blinding light keeping it locked away in the center of her. She was a mystery to me and I focused hard to get through to her. I felt heat at my fingertips and glancing down I could see the yellow light starting to shine. I quickly placed my hands on my back to hide them away from Aro's imploring eyes. I knew that she would also be able to see the images in front of us, feel the ground below us and smell the fragrances in the air, belonging to this vision of another time, just like Edward had been able to experience them te last time this power had been used by me.

_Vision_

_Jasper and I walked hand in hand as we followed the three blondes in front of us. Charlotte tossed her hair back as she laughed at something Peter said. The girl bounced up and down, before abruptly stopping and running towards us._

_"Jasper, say something, please!" She pleaded as she came into a full stop in front of us._

"_No way I'm getting in the middle of this, Shelly." He said apologetic._

"_Shelly Lara Whitlock! Get your ass back here young lady or no dinner for you tonight!" Peter bellowed and her face contorted in pure horror at the prospect of not feeding._

"_Coming, daddy!" She squeaked, before running back towards her parents._

_End vision  
_

I blinked in surprise as the scene changed and we were once again standing on the public square in the middle of Volterra.

_**Welcome home, Shelly.**_

Relief crossed her face and then suddenly Aro's voice broke me away from my fixation with Shelly.

"Ah Bella Swan, we meet at last." He said pleasantly as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I knew everything about his power and stared involuntarily at the papery texture of his skin.

Malice started to build inside of me as my gaze on his hand intensified and I could almost visualize myself setting the offensive piece of his anatomy on fire.

**_Do not give into darkness, my child. We are doing the right thing here, but do not let negativity overpower the goodness that justifies our cause. You are our Light, our Love. Focus on that, my child._**

Michael's beautiful, serene voice was interrupted by Aro as he spoke again.

"I am insulted that you would not even shake my hand in friendship." He said as his eyes narrowed and his glare seemingly burned a hole through me.

_**Pleasantries can be exchanged in other ways, Aro. You do not believe me to be that foolish, do you? **_

I sent him my thought as I smiled wickedly at him, marveling at the sight of his face falling, the awe in his eyes and then the hardening in his gaze following quickly, knowing that there would be no more beating around the bush and the time had finally come to fight.

_**Take battle positions...NOW**_

Most of our group broke away as they headed to their assigned part of town and Aro's eyes widened in surprise as his carefully constructed plan had just been smashed to smitherines.

The vampires at our side, crouched low and growled viciously as I reached my hand out to Shelly and she eagerly leapt forward over to our side. Shelly and I both crouched down as we waited for Aro's move.

Jasper's hand gently slipped into mine and I focused on Aro, trying to touch him with my stunning power, but something was making it impossible for me to reach him.

I gripped Jasper's hand tighter and turned my focus on some of the guard behind him, wondering if it was just Aro or if I was in fact losing my power.

About twenty of them hit the ground and I kept my eyes on the guard dropping them one by one, until none were left standing besides Aro and that bitch next to him.

My soldiers rushed forward to decapitate the fallen as I looked over at Jasper, asking him with my eyes what to do with Aro. He let go of my hand and moved towards them, intent on taking them out himself, but as soon as his hand fell from my grip those I had stunned jumped up from the ground.

"Shit!" I swore heavily as I ran after Jasper and total chaos played out in front of my eyes.

Those that had gone to take them apart had been surprised by their sudden recovery and now fighting for their lives. I could not just grab Jasper's hand and stun them again, without immobilizing our own soldiers. I glanced around to assess the situation with the hidden guards and noticed that the wolves were doing a great job of tearing them all apart. The fairies seemed to be having little or no trouble as they used their magic to vanquish their opponent.

The mermaids were having more difficulty overpowering the enemy, but I could not aid them in this given moment. The angels laughed merrily as they bickered amongst themselves while taking apart vampires and I nearly laughed along with them, until Jasper's voice called out my name.

My head whipped over to see him being restrained by four guards. I could feel my body starting to vibrate as my eyes zeroed in on those that were threatening my mate.

My eyes widened in fear as my body started trembling violently and I could not control it. White hot pain ripped through my body as I shook on the spot, willing myself not to fall.

Jasper screamed my name over and over as he watched me with such a pained face, it broke my heart.

I could feel something crawl underneath my skin and I tried to grab it, scratch it, get it out of me, but it moved faster than I could while shaking so violently.

The tremors grew worse as a cracking sound came from deep inside my body and I fell down, unable to keep myself upright any longer.

A ripping sound made me cringe as I could feel myself being cut open by some invisible force and I screamed the most bloodcurling scream I had ever heard.

As soon as the pain started, it ended and I sighed in relief. I looked down at my body and everything appeared to be intact, but when I looked up at Jasper his eyes were wide with...awe. I wondered what might have made him look at me in such a manner and glanced over at the guards, who were staring at me incredulously. I surveyed myself again, but saw no difference, until my hands ran over my back where the pain had been the worse.

Softness and silk, that was when I felt as my hands came in contact with something sticking out from the middle of my back to my shoulderblades. I tugged at it and something came lose.

I quickly looked down at my hand, where a beautiful white feather laid in the palm of my hand.

I gasped loudly and mentally screamed Michael's name over and over.

**_Don't be alarmed, my child. You will need to reveal your true form to access all your powers hidden within. You will be wingless again, when you choose to be._**

Michael tried to soothe me, but my mind was reeling with one word, 'wingless'.

_**But the pain, Mike. I can't stand the pain a second time. **_

I shuddered involuntarily as I thought about the next time I might need my powers and had to live through that kind of agony again.

_**I can not relate, my dear. Since our wings are permanent and are part of how we were created to look. However, I imagine the pain will lessen over time.**_

I got to my feet and glared over at the guards that were still holding my Jasper, shouting in my mind for them to release him and then...they incinerated. The flames started at their feet and in the blink of an eye they had consumed them entirely. I stood staring at the scene in front of me with a hint of disbelief. A scream of sheer terror broke free from my mouth as I watched the flames lick Jasper's leg. He had been too close and now the flames were threatening to burn him. I held out my hand in pure instinct and the flames stopped flickering. In fact everything around me stopped, except for the angels who were still laughing at their own bickering.

I moved quickly as I picked up Jasper's frozen body and set him down far away from the fire. Then I ran across the battlefield, severing nearly a hundred heads, including Renata's. I didn't touch Aro though as I wanted him to know his end was near. I needed for him to feel terror, since he had caused terror in too many others. I also avoided Caius and Marcus, since they should witness the Volturi's final moments as well. Having finished quickly, I watched the angels disposing of the unofficial guards and nodded at them briefly, before moving to stand in my original spot.

I tried and I tried, but somehow I didn't manage to unfreeze time. I was getting annoyed and the angels were not being any help at all, saying I needed to learn it for myself.

_What a great time for a lesson!!!_

_What if I can never unfreeze them?_

_I don't want them to stay immobile for all eternity!_

_Lord, what have I done?_

I tried for several more hours, but whatever I did, nothing seemed to work.

I was getting frustrated and desperate beyond believe, not to mention pissed off above anything else due to the lack of cooperation coming from the angels.

I growled viciously and jumped intend on shaking Aro awake, but instead I found myself soaring high above Volterra.

_**Fly, my daughter, fly! Feel the wind underneath your wings and find the peace within. Only then will you be able to undo what has been caused by anger.**_

I grumbled a little at Gabriel for making it seem like the easiest thing to do, but refrained from using our link to inform him just how excited I was about all this.

As I felt myself calming down I unconsciously started to descend. I prepared myself for a crash landing, but to my surprise I gracefully landed on the balls of my feet first. I took another deep breath and willed time to unfreeze again.

The area came alive again, but I only had eyes for Jasper. He glanced around him in confusion, before looking up at me awe-struck. The overwhelming amount of love he projected towards me knocked me right off my feet. I fell to my knees underneath the force of it and I eagerly sent him my own love.

_Now it's time to face Aro._

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love you all.**


	35. Chapter 35 : Wings

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews xxx**

**And thank you all for being so patient.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Spirare, a really amazing person.**

**

* * *

**

**Volterra, Italy – Jasper Whitlock**

One moment I felt fire creeping up my leg, desperately trying to grab hold of me and spread across my body, and the next moment I was standing six feet further. I blinked in surprise and looked around me, noticing the hundreds of severed head littering the ground and turned over to look at my mate.

_What happened here?_

_Did Bella do all of this?_

_God, this woman is amazing!_

_I've never met a creature like her before._

_My very own avenging angel._

I didn't even realize I was projecting, until Bella fell to her knees under the heavy weight of my love for her. She sent me so much love in return, I would have surely cried if I were still human and able to produce tears.

Her face tightened as she looked at something to my left and determination flowed from her. Getting up to her feet, she visibly relaxed herself before strolling casually towards this object of her fixation, glancing behind me I could see Aro standing there, debating whether or not to run from this angel.

The fear he was feeling made me shudder visibly and I smiled smugly at him to convey that I knew him to be afraid of my Bella. His eyes flashed to mine briefly, before returning to the slowly advancing figure. Her wings were spread wide as she moved forward, keeping her body low to the ground. I looked around to find all the others on our side watching with morbid fascination, while Caius and Marcus just stood shell shocked at the quick turn of events. Everyone had their eyes on Bella and Aro, wanting to turn away with the knowledge of a possible gruesome end on Aro's part, but not finding it possible to do so.

When she was standing right in front of him, she suddenly moved out of her crouch and even though she was smaller than Aro, she seemed to tower over him with her wings still spread wide. Quicker than I had ever seen anything move before, her wings moved around him and encased both their bodies. The sky turned a complete white and as we all turned our heads upwards to look, Aro's life was projected in the skies for all to see.

Disgust and anger was the main emotion during the entire thing. Aro had massacred his entire family, with the sole exception of his sister Didyme, who he believed to possess a powerful gift. He was pretty much guilty of the exact thing he killed vampires for now. We watched as Aro met Marcus and convinced him to join his cause in overthrowing the Romanians. Then we saw Aro killing Didyme, because her power didn't turn out to be exactly what he had expected, but mostly because he valued his colleague's gift more than his sister's life. He was convinced Marcus and Didyme would run off together and he would never get the power he craved so greedily. I noticed Caius restraining Marcus as a feral growl ripped free from his chest, anger, hate and an ancient old pain clear on his face.

The scene changed and Aro had found Caius, who had succesfully turned a child. He destroyed the child and proceeded by telling Caius the way he invisioned the vampire world. Clear to say his visions didn't come close to the reality he made for us.

Caius wasn't eager to join, but after having lived in loneliness for over a century he agreed to Aro and the Volturi was created.

We watched millenia of lies, greed and hunger, that made up Aro's life. As the sky returned to its natural color and the scene dissipated from our view, Bella let her wings fall back.

I gasped as I could see the clear bitemark on my mate's neck; a bitemark created by this bastard. I snarled and crouched, ready to attack. Before I could lunge, a blur passed us all and then Bella was being kicked back by this blur, before we saw Marcus's form on top of Aro.

"You killed her! Your own sister!" He snarled, before plunging his hand into Aro's chest, ripping out the dark, black, undead heart and tossing it away.

"You have no heart, ARO!" He roared, before sinking his teeth into Aro's neck and dragging it all the way across, severing Aro's head from his body.

"Enough!" Bella's voice thundered around the piazza and windows rattled with the force of it.

Marcus froze on top of Aro, before grabbing his offender's head and getting up to stand in front of Bella.

"I have what I longed for all these millenia. The head of the one that took my love away from me. Do what you will with me." He bowed his head, forfitting his life with not a second of doubt or remorse. His emotions held no fear what so ever, only peace.

I gasped as Bella put her hand on his cheek and shaking her head.

"I will not, Marcus. I will not deliver you from this evil that has been done to you. You have found deliverance within yourself and even though I do not say I am pleased with the way you went about it, you still managed to get rid of the blackness of your soul." Her thumb gently caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing and an ancient sadness washed over me.

"You are free to go, Marcus." She said as her light shone brightly, engulfing both of them entirely, except for Aro's head which seemed to be hidden in an even darker shadow, even though it was dangling from Marcus's hand.

Marcus's heartbroken expression changed and with a breathtaking smile he looked up at my mate with such adoration and gratitude, the emotions causing the expression made my knees buckle.

"Thank you, Isabella." He said sincerely, handing Aro's head over to her and feeling lighter than ever before, he walked through the city gates to a destination unknown to all of us.

Bella growled as Aro sank his teeth into her hand, which she had unconsciously placed to closely to his mouth.

"Let go, Aro!" She said with such authority I doubted anyone could ever refuse her.

His body twitched on the ground, as his jaw clenched even more firmly around the marble skin of her hand.

"Look at your body, Aro." She said with a sudden deadly calm and Aro unwillingly obeyed as we all watched her doing to his body what she had done to Felix and the evil fairies before.

Aro screamed as his body was reduced to nothing but ashes and with a wicked smile, she tossed his head over to me.

"Put his head on a stick, he'll look nicely decorating the gate entrance." She said and I couldn't help myself as I laughed aloud at the hilarious image of Aro glaring at vampires coming through the city walls for all eternity.

"Same for Caius's head." She added as an afterthough and amusement was everyone's main emotion as Caius actually whimpered.

Restrained by Emmett and Peter, he started shaking violently with each step Bella took, bringing her closer to him.

Michael flew to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder, restricting her. She looked up in confusion at him and after a short conversation I heard her humph audibly, before nodding her head in reluctance.

She turned back to me, who was still holding Aro's head and smiled softly.

_**Burn his head. Judgement awaits him and I am not to stand in its way.**_

I nodded and her eyes smoldered at me, a warm emotional blanket wrapping itself around me, its love making me sigh audibly.

With one more smile, she finally turned away from me and looked at Caius.

I threw Aro's head to the ground, onto one of the piles earlier used. His eyes locked onto mine and I didn't break our eyecontact, which was nothing more than a hatefilled glaring on both our accounts until the match fell onto his hair and set his head on fire.

"You should have refused. You were not a hateful, angered being when he found you. Sadness fills me to look at the corruption his presence brought." I heard Bella's voice as she spoke to Caius and looking up, he also disappeared leaving nothing but ashes.

Cheers errupted from all around us, but I didn't make a sound as my mate's eyes met mine and love wrapped itself around me. Everything around us seemed to fade away as she moved towards me swiftly. She looked divine and my breath got caught in my throat at the sight of her hair dancing as the wind moved through it. Her face was lit up with the most breathtaking smile, her wings moved along with the wind and her eyes, those beautiful topaz eyes left me feeling loved and worshipped.

I couldn't hold back anymore as I took off in a death spring and scooped her up into my arms bridal style. I ran outside of the city walls with her held close to my chest, until we reached a small tree covered part in the field. Still holding her in my arms, I let myself fall down onto my knees and pressed my lips against hers gently.

"You are exquisite, sweetheart." I said against her lips, smiling as I heard and felt her small sigh. Her mouth pressed more firmly against her and I tightened my hold on her.

**_You are perfect, my Jasper_**

I laid her down gently onto the grass and moved to hover above her, not letting any part of me touch her except for my loving lips and tongue, which was now exploring her mouth.

As I put my hands to each side of her head, I stretched out my fingers wondering how this grass could feel so soft, like silk.

_**It's not grass, baby. Wings.**_

I gasped and lifted my head to look, until I realized she had finally heard anyone besides the angels.

She nodded in answer to my thoughts and I smiled, all the while softly caressing her wings.

She pushed softly against my chest and I moved to stand, she sat up and then pulled me into a sitting position as well. I didn't protest, my only desire to please this wonderful creature.

She straddled me and wrapped her legs around me as her wings encased us. The intimacy never more profound as she pressed her lips to mine again, dominating the kiss this time but staying gentle and loving as her tongue caressed mine reverently. Her hands unbuttoned my shirts slowly as mine tangled themselves in her soft, silken long chestnut hair. I was so lost in her, it almost felt as if we were floating high above the world. As soon as she broke our kiss to move to my jaw, I looked downwards to find we were actually still sitting on the grass.

She pushed the shirt down from my shoulders and I lifted her top, careful not to disturb the wings. The sight of her perfect round breasts made me groan aloud, but before I could move to take one of those perfect pink nipples in my mouth, she had scooted herself closer. Her mouth latched itself onto my collarbone as she grinded her core into me.

I let my head fall back, groaning as she scraped her nails across my chest, making a pleasurable shiver run down my spine.

_God, how I love this woman!_

_This Goddess!_

_This ANGEL!_

She chuckled at my thoughts, before moving to unbutton her own pants. I didn't like that one bit, so I softly grasped her hands in mine and put them back on my chest, before lowering my trembling hands to her button. We had been together before, making love or fucking. Still something felt different tonight and had me feeling like a virgin again.

It might have been her wings or just to have witnessed her true power during the battle, that had sparked this new level in which I worshipped this woman.

_**Don't be nervous, baby. You have always been amazing. Nothing you could do, could ever disappoint me.**_

As she licked my nipple her button went flying high in the air and she giggled softly, before doing it again, making me tear out the zipper.

_At least her pants are unfastened now._

I helped her out of her pants and then I quickly got out of my pants myself. The need to connect with her entirely and feeling every part of us join together becoming more overwhelming with every passing second. She smiled knowingly up at me, before tearing my boxers clear off. I returned her smile and pouted a little noticing the lack of panties, until the thought of her going commando this entire time excited me further.

Her mouth claimed mine again as she steadied herself by holding onto my shoulders and then gently lowered herself onto me. She whimpered a little as I broke through her barrier again and I tightened my hold on her waist, sending her all my love. We moaned in unison as finally slided down those last inches and I filled her completely. Her tightness made me tremble as I held myself still to let her get accustomed to me. This was something we had to prepare ourselves for every time, since she had been taken her virginity into her immortal life.

As her pain turned into pleasure, we moved slowly and perfectly in sync, getting closer and closer to that bliss that surely awaited us.

_**I love you, Jasper**_

The thought infiltrating my mind surprised me and I sped up right as Bella screamed out with her orgasm. Milking me, I roared in ecstacy as I fell off the edge and filled her with my cold semen. We hugged eachother tight, using our powers to convey our love over and over again.

We stayed in that position, holding onto eachother as if our lives depended on it for the rest of the night. After watching the sunrise together, we kissed each other passionately one more time, before getting up and rejoining the others.

_This battle had been won, but the war was far from over. At least we would always have eachother._

_

* * *

_

**Did you like it? **

**If so, then review, please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	36. Chapter 36 : Creature

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Wow, it's really been a long time.**

**I'm so sorry, but I write where the inspiration guides me.**

**Anyway, it's time to give you a taste of things to come.**

**I'm also going to try something new, something I already do with some of my other stories.**

**Whenever I don't include lyrics in the chapter's content itself, I'll mention a song that sets the mood for the entire chapter.**

**I hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter Something Real – Rene Stahl **

_**Catch me, I am falling  
And your innocence  
Is all I have  
Can you hear me calling  
In pieces only I can understand**_

_**I wanted to feel like I could tell you why  
Thought I could almost see the other side  
Of something real  
Something Real  
It disappears before you see the signs  
The end is near**_

_**Breaking and you're climbing  
And my innocence is all you have  
I can hear you crying  
From places only you can understand**_

_**I wanted to feel like I could tell you why  
Thought I could almost see the other side  
Of something real  
Something real  
Something real  
Something real**_

_**Wanted to feel like I could tell you why  
Thought I could almost see the other side  
It disappeared before I saw the sign  
The end is here. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Amsterdam, the Netherlands – Maarten Wijns**

Paperwork, stapling, paperwork, lunch, paperwork, copying and more paperwork, that was my life.

Groaning, I looked over to my left, only to find another stack of claims to go over today and I could have sworn I felt the headache coming on even before it actually arrived.

I glanced at my watch, making a disgruntled noise when I read it was only 10 in the morning.

_Eight more hours. _

_You can do this._

_Grab that DENIED stamp and start going over those goddamn claims._

I reluctantly took a hold of it and mindlessly ran over the eighty something claims on my desk for the day. As expected I mainly used my DENIED stamp, only approving seven claims.

Some accidents were utterly ridiculous, like the seventy year old man who went bungeejumping and busted his hip. Obviously, this was not something we covered in our insurancy policy.

_It's called extreme sports for a reason._

_Surely not covered by some ordinary, cheap insurancy policy._

_Always read the small letters!_

That was a thought I had about almost every claim.

It was utterly annoying how ignorant people often were and how eager to just sign anything, without reading the fine prints.

At exactly twelve o'clock, she strolled into my office and my breath caught in the back of my throat.

Her curly, auburn hair framed her face perfectly; her full, plump lips were tugged up at the corners in the most beautiful and alluring smile. A blinding smile that left me breathless.

Never before had I been this affected by a woman and when her green eyes settled on mine, my heart started to race inside my chest.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her beautiful, melodic voice nearly rendering me to my knees.

I swallowed nervoulsy and nodded, not trusting my voice at the time being.

"Good. Let's go." She linked her arm into mine and let me guide her outside to my car.

I opened the door for her, both when exiting the building and getting in my car.

I couldn't help but ogle when she got into the car.

Her light blue skirt rose up, giving me a perfect opportunity to admire those long, beautiful legs.

Killer legs you could call them and they went on for miles and miles.

She pulled down the skirt almost instantly and ironed out the crinkles in her bussiness suit with her hands, while I just stood there, staring at her like a mindless idiot.

"Maarten?" She questioned, arching her brow delightfully and I snapped out of my daydream of the woman. She smirked knowingly and I could feel myself flush in embarrasment at being caught.

"Don't worry, I really like you, a lot." She said, when I got behind the wheel, placing her hand on my thigh and smiling sweetly.

I swallowed again, leaning towards her and to my surprise, she started to lean toward me too.

She met me right halfway and our lips pressed together in the softest, sweetest of kisses.

I didn't try to deepen the kiss, wanting to create a better setting for it.

Anita gave me a fond smile, leaning against her seat and waiting for me to drive us to the restaurant.

As I helped her out of the car, she couldn't hold back any longer. I was surprised by her strenght and direct approach, when she pushed me against the car and claimed my lips with hers.

She infiltrated my senses, consuming and overpowering me and I loved every second of it.

I didn't mind letting her hold the reigns, since it made my job a hell of a lot easier.

The entire time we spent together, -dining, drinking, talking and just enjoying each other's company-, I could envision my life with her.

Such a thing was almost surreal to me, not having ever really craved the companionship of a woman before. I had always been a good looking guy and women threw themselves at me almost constantly, making me take their company and gestures for granted.

Yet something about Anita was so entirely different from all the women I had known before and for the first time in my life, my feelings, the accompanying aches and cravings were all genuine and powerful. For the first time in my life I wanted to build something real, something strong and something everlasting, and I wanted it all with this beautiful woman.

We talked mostly about her life, which was far more interesting than mine and I found myself wanting to know even more.

Her father had been an Major in the army, her mother a lawyer and she had decided none of it was something she wanted to do, chosing something different entirely. She wanted to become an insurance agent. I couldn't for the life in me imagine why anyone would willingly become one of those, but didn't say anything, politely nodding for her to continue.

She had taken ballet as a child and once dreamt of being a famous prima ballerina, but gave up on that dream when it turned out she had no sense of rhythm what so ever.

It only took her four years to discover this minor fact.

She had been an awkward teenagers with braces and pimples, having her first real romance at the age of 16 after her astoundingly discovery of something called Clearasil.

She had her heart broken by the same boy at the age of 19, accidentally finding a letter from his 'other' girlfriend, who he had apparently been seeing for over two years already.

Her first broken bone happened when she was barely four years old, when she had copied her older brother and climbed a tree, from which she had unfortunately descended in a much less graceful manner, breaking her right leg in the process.

She was real passionate about art, talking almost twenty minutes about Boticelli's 'The Birth of Venus', which even I had to agree to being quite the masterpiece in Renaissance Art.

When she started talking about Michelangelo's David, I reluctantly had to end our discussion, promising to continue our talk later on, when we weren't required to be back in the office in less than fifteen minutes.

The drive back to the office was filled with tension, sexual tension that is. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but neither of us did anything about it, opting to shift uncomfortably in our seats every couple of seconds.

My afternoon was filled with more boredom and one major headache. I literally counted the seconds, out loud, until it was finally six and I could go home.

Around three however, Anita showed up in my office, locking the door behind her.

I gulped, watching her stalk over to me. Everything inside of me was screaming for me to run, that I was being hunted by this sexy woman who clearly wanted a piece of me.

Her eyes glinted dangerously with each step she took towards me and then she swiped all the papers from my desk.

Those lustful orbs penetrated my soul as they bore into my own eyes and my breathing picked up to an embarrassing volume from the raw need I saw promised there.

I grew hard just looking into her eyes and reprimanded myself mentally for returning to the hormonal state of a fifteen year old boy.

Standing on the other side of my desk, the wooden furniture almost seemingly a barrier of sorts, she suddenly unbuttoned the jacket of her bussiness suit.

A strange, strangled sound came from the back of my throat as soon as the slightest sliver of skin showed itself to my hungry eyes, making me aware of the fact that she didn't have a top or shirt on underneath the jacket.

Unbuttoning the last button, which was the one over her chest since she had saved that one for last, the valley of her breasts became visible along with some red, lacy material that made me twitch in my pants.

She didn't pull of her jacket, instead opting to slowly, terribly and agonizingly slowly, unzipping her skirt. I whimpered when she had the zipper pulled down entirely, and with a shove her skirt pooled at her feet. I hoped she hadn't heard the pathetic sound coming from me, but if she did she never mentioned it.

She shrugged out of her jacket and then she stood in front of me like a goddess, in red, sexy as hell underwear.

"God, you're beautiful," I breathed and made a move to go around the desk, but she surprised me again by climbing on top of my desk.

"I've wanted you so bad, for so long. Please, just take me." Both the begging words as her pleading tone of voice got to me and I unzipped my pants like an overeager teenager, fumbling the entire time.

I grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the desk, gripping her panties and pulling them down in one smooth motion.

"Holy shit!" I cursed gazing at her glistening sex, unable to look away from my newly discovered garden of Eden.

I startled when out of the blue a red piece of fabric landed on top of my head, breaking me away from the staring contest with Anita's ladyparts.

It was her bra. The vixen had thrown her bra on top of my head.

I chuckled, albeit a little nervously and took a hold of her legs again, holding them on either side of me.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I asked, my voice hoarse with desire.

"Yes, please." She breathed, grabbing a hold on either side of the desk.

Without further hesitation I thrusted into her and it was the best feeling imaginable.

The scorching heat, the unbelievable wetness and the incredible tightness that was all her, swallowed me whole and soon I was lost in my love and lust for her.

I moved gently at first, but she had other plans, screaming out her desire for me to go faster, harder and hit her deeper. I didn't want to fail her and obeyed her every request.

I could feel myself inching closer to the finish and the hard thrusts, the furious pace and the tightness that engulfed me weren't helping me to hold back the explosion which was threatening to ensue.

"Baby, I need you to cum for me." I said in a strangled voice, my face scrunching up with the effort it took me to hold back.

As if my words were the magic trick she needed, she clenched around me, screaming my name for all to hear. If I wasn't flushed already from our activities, I surely would have then at the knowledge that all of our co-workers more than likely had heard her elevated pleasure.

I thrusted into her one more time and buried myself as deep as possible, before coming to my shuddering, but much more silent release.

"That was amazing." She whispered, awestruck and I couldn't help but be proud for making her feel that.

We snuggled for a bit, until we both reluctantly got up to make ourselves presentable again.

Duty called and we had already foregone our responsibilities for too long.

Sinking down to my knees, I started to gather the papers Anita had scattered all around and I wondered what had happened for Anita who had been talking about a client to stop talking so abruptly.

Getting up, I caught glimpse of the thing that had gotten her attention and I sucked in a harsh breath.

In the mirror, hanging on the wall was not one but two Anita's reflected.

Anita kept staring at the extra Anita, who looked slightly paler than herself, with utter fascination as well as distinct fear on her face.

She stormed out of the office all of the sudden, grumbling at the door when she had to unlock it first and could not just throw it open, while I stood gaping after her like a fish.

I closed my mouth and sat down, feeling uneasy and equally curious.

The rest of my day was spent researching the phenomenon I had just witnessed, my concern and fear for Anita growing exponentially with each new article I read.

'Dubbelganger' The Dutch word meant nothing, except for a lookalike, but when digging into the history of the word, I came across an ancient lore.

A 'Doppelgänger' was a ghostly appearance or physical look a like, a doom bringer, a bad omen and whenever it showed itself death always ensued.

I didn't leave Anita's side for eight days, wanting to protect her from her impending death, much to her amusement.

Thinking it were all fairy tales after all, I accepted to go on an evening out with the boys, with a lot of pushing from Anita ofcourse.

It was relaxing, refreshing and just what I needed after spending the prior days in constant tension.

I had several beers down my system and was acting every bit the happy drunk that I was on my way home. Rounding the corner, I spotted Anita in her car, parked right in front of my house.

I ran or wobbled in this case, over to the car to find her clutching her chest. She wasn't breathing and her face looked panicked with the realization that she no longer could breath.

I ripped open the door and tried to pull her out, but she was still wearing her seatbelt.

I growled at the offensive strap, preventing me of saving the only woman I had ever loved and as the light died in her eyes, I wailed.

Agony threatened to rip me in half and with the last bit of strenght I had left in me, I managed to unbuckle her now lifeless body. Lifting her up, I turned to get her out of the car and that's when I saw a glimpse of it in the rearview mirror.

The 'Doppelgänger', and it was smiling wickedly.

With pitch black eyes, it stared right at me and I blinked in confusion.

A blink was all it took, because when my eyes opened again, it was gone.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it.**

**This was a glimpse of things to come.**

**Did I peek your interest?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	37. Chapter 37 : Mission

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Wow, I was amazed at all the excited reactions I got about the Dopplegänger.**

**Another mythical creature that will cause trouble for our dear Bella.**

**There will be several chapters like this, because you will need to be introduced to the adversaries before any battles find place.**

**I hope you guys don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Genie in a bottle – Christina Aguilera**

_**I feel like I've been locked up tight  
for a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby. Baby. baby**_

_**Ooh my body is saying let's go  
Ooh but my heart is saying no**_

_**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do**_

_**I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out**_

_**The music's fading  
The lights down low  
Just one more dance  
And then were gonna go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby**_

_**Ooh my body is saying let's go  
Ooh but my heart is saying no**_

_**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free  
And I'll be with you**_

_**I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
(if you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out**_

_**Ooh my body is saying let's go  
Ooh but my heart is saying no**_

_**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do**_

_**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you**_

_**I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come, on and let me out **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nesebar, Bulgaria – Gulyana**

Dormant for centuries, my fire finally escaped the confindements I had been trapped inside.

I could feel myself become aware of my surroundings as I blazed in my true form, penetrating the mind of the one that set me free.

_Where did the fire come from?_

_What is this?_

I prodded his mind further, until I reached a rather recent fantasy of my savior and an Asian woman.

Chinese from the looks of her brown eyes, with dark jet black hair half way down her back.

I centered the fire and took the form of this woman, knowing I would reach my goal faster with the help of this human.

My naked human form captivated him and I felt confident I would have no problem getting what I wanted from this fool.

Shaking himself visibly from his staring, he gazed in wonder at the brass lamp in his hand.

"A-a-are you a genie?" He asked, his tone awed and I smiled, nodding at him in agreement.

"Then I get to make a wish?" His childlike enthusiasm was endearing at most, but I did not have time for these games.

"I have the power to grant you your wish, but I will not do so. You do however have my sincerest gratitude in releasing me from my prison." I bowed my head respectfully and turned my back to him, counting mentally down from three.

_3_

_2_

"Wait!" The easily manipulated fool yelled and I turned back towards him, tilting my head to the right, appearing to be confused yet curious.

As he debated how to formulate his request, I took my time to take in his appearance.

He had short blonde spikey hair, deep blue eyes and a very good physique.

I could see the muscles through his formfitting shirt and desire coursed through me.

Being locked up for centuries apparently made me crave for sexual contact and I stepped closer to him, touching his byceps.

"Just ask me." I whispered into his ear. My hot breath on his skin, made him shiver visibly and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"My bussiness went bankrupt and I could use some riches. Well a lot of riches. Could you please help me?" I smirked, even though I wanted to roll my eyes at his wish.

_Money._

_How cliché._

_And so overdone!_

_Two out of three asks for money._

"Things are not that easy, little one. Djinns have the power to fulfil wishes, but we only work by contract." He looked uncomprehending and I decided to give him a little push.

"Quid Pro Quo, little one. You must first aid me on a certain matter and when you have fulfilled your obligation to me, I will grant you your wish. Do you accept?" I didn't have to look at him to know the doubt he would be experiencing now.

I pretended to become impatient with him and turned away deliberately for the second time today.

"I'll do it!" He said, even without having knowledge of the task I had for him.

_Much too trusting._

_He can be grateful that I am one of the kind Djinns and will not ask too much of him._

"Very well." I responded, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He hesitantly placed his palm in my awaiting one and gripping it tight, I did the same, shaking firmly on the deal we just made.

When his grip loosened, I pulled him into me.

"Too bad that is not the way we seal a contract, little one." I purred, licking the side of his face.

His body went rigid against mine and I chuckled.

"You must lay me, little one." I clarified and his Adam's apple bobbed rapidly as he tried to swallow his nervousness down.

"Naturally," he started in a hoarse voice, before looking straight into my eyes.

"But please call me David." I nodded, before taking his hand and letting him guide me to his bedroom.

My overheated skin started to tint slightly red, my need growing for him.

David pushed me down onto the bed and came to hover above me.

I smiled assuringly at him, letting him know that I had no problem with this.

He smiled timidly in response and then his hands started to roam over my body, making the fire inside me burn even hotter.

Every spot his hands caressed tingled and I needed him to take me already.

"Please, David. Do not let me burn too hot." I said, the warning hidden within my words not going unnoticed and he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers briefs.

His manhood was sheer perfection; long, thick and pulsing with his need for me.

I wanted to taste it, I wanted feel it, I wanted too much.

I knew I couldn't stall this any longer or he would burn from the inside out, while my temperature kept on rising.

"David, please." I begged, looking up into his eyes and then I screamed.

I screamed from the pleasure, as well as surprise when he finally slid into me, filling me.

He felt wonderful inside of me and I couldn't help but feel connected to him.

_No, you can't._

_You know you can not get attached._

_He's human._

_Human's are despicable._

_They are toys for our pleasure._

_Nothing more._

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to expel the thoughts from my mind, as his pace quickened.

"That's it, David. Take me. Take me hard." I spurred him on, the knot starting to tighten in my stomach and the fire burning inside of me started to come to the surface.

With one final hard thrust, he buried himself inside of me where I could feel him growing larger and as his seed spilled I screamed out with my own pleasure.

With one quick move I lifted my leg and pushed his body away from me.

Not a second too soon either as my body errupted in flames.

"Noooooooooooo!" David screamed, falling to his knees in front of my true form.

He pleaded for the fire to spare me, for me to come back to him and I wondered if he had lost his mind.

_Surely he has seen my true form earlier._

_Why is he acting this hysterical now?_

"I am here, David." I said, my flames shying away from him, not wanting to hurt him.

He gasped, placing his hands in front of his mouth and looking up at me with tear brimmed eyes.

The bliss was still too powerful for me to morph back, so I waited patiently, watching David carefully.

His face kept changing with each passing emotion and it broke my non-existant heart to see him this way.

_What is wrong with me?_

_I do not care for humans!_

_It was a human that trapped me._

_Humans have always been our toys, nothing more._

_I do not care for David._

_David._

Even the thought of his name made my flames burn hotter and I kicked myself internally once more.

_We are not human's friends._

_We will doom a human if he strikes a deal with us._

_We will consume him eternally in our fire._

_We however do not love him._

This thought startled me and brought me instantly out of my bliss, allowing me to morph back into David's dream girl.

I sat on the edge of the bed, placing my head into my hands as I tried to make sense of my own emotions and thoughts.

"Now what do I have to do, to keep my end of the bargain?" David asked, startling me out of my thoughts and just like that the mission became clear to me.

"You will set free the others of my kind whom have been trapped into similar brass lamps." I said, getting up from the bed to stand in front of him.

"But how will I find them?" He asked and my eyes burned with anger.

"I will find them for you, you just have to rub them to freedom. And don't you ever question me again, human." I spat, my anger making my voice tremble and I had to remind myself to calm down, before I ended up killing him before our mission was complete.

_You might be angry now, but you don't want to kill him._

_You love him don't you?_

_That's why you were so spooked when you thought about it earlier._

_You're a pathetic Djinn._

_The others always said you were too friendly with the humans._

_Now see what you have gotten yourself into._

_Such a poor excuse of a Djinn._

"Close your eyes." I adviced David, taking him by the hand and snapping my fingers, making us travel to the other side of the world, where I could sense two trapped Djinns.

"Come to me." I called out, holding my hands out in front of me and then there were two brass lamps lying on top of them.

"Rub them like you did with my prison." I ordered David, who seemed to be wondering about something.

I looked imploringly into his eyes and then he asked me why I didn't just release them myself.

"I am a Djinn. I do not have the human touch required to release them. Don't you think if it was possible for us to release those of our kind trapped, we would have? Don't you think that if it was possible, you would never have found my lamp? Hmm?" I knew I sounded patronizing and condescending, but I didn't care. All I cared about for the time being, was to get my family and friends the freedom they deserved.

He quickly agreed and we freed Dolscha and Gardyar, before travelling on.

We freed 28 Djinns in total by nightfall, completing the mission.

The last one we freed was a powerful one, it was a Marid, the most powerful of us all.

The Marid, who was called Djeesah didn't like the way I consorted with David and when David had the nerve to ask me when he would get his wish, the Djeesah leveled me with a glare.

"You should have destroyed him as soon as he freed you, Gulyana." Djeesah said to me in our tongue, a language David could never comprehend.

"I intend to do so as soon as I bring him back to his place of residence." I tried to reason with the Marid, but he just shook his ugly head.

"I have heard of you, Gulyana. You are not of the will belonging to a Djinn. You are too friendly, too compassionate. You, Gulyana, are a disgrace to our kind." His lecture sparked a fire inside of me. Here I was saving his ass and he discredited my efforts and motives in such a way.

Bursting into flames, I approached Djeesah, but he was too powerful for me and by simply holding out his hand, he managed to keep me at bay.

He snapped his fingers and I looked fearful over at David, who became engulfed in flames at the exact same time.

"Noooooooooooooo!" My ethereal voice shouted, as my strength wavered and my flames diminished.

"You formed an attachment? Gulyana, you are worse off than I expected. Consider yourself banned." Those were his last words, before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

_Banned?_

_He can not do this to me?_

_I have been a good Djinn for millenia!_

_I will show him!_

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think?**

**An evil creature with a heart.**

**What will she do?**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Review please.**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	38. Chapter 38 : Bar

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**The third of five creatures that will fight at the side of evil will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : The Creeper – Molly Hatchet**

_**Oh, listen to my story:  
Life is getting stranger baby  
As I travel on  
People don't know the difference no more between right and wrong  
I say it's going to be a cold dark night when the, the creeper come along  
Watch out for the steel blade baby  
All shiny and long**_

_**I say it's going to be a cold dark night  
Lord, when the creeper come along, yeah**_

_**He's tall, he's short, he's fat,an' he's thin  
He's out for vengeance, he's out to win  
The road he walks is dark and dim  
Don't let him catch you out on a limb  
He'll cut your throat, baby  
Stick you in the back  
Drive off with your Cadillac.  
He's more trouble than a man can think  
He'll kill you sugar, leave you in the drink**_

_**Say it's going to be a cold dark night  
Lord, when the creeper come along yeah  
He gonna getcha baby**_

_**He's an enemy of society  
Hurts people every day  
The law is out to catch him baby  
But there just ain't no way  
I say it's gonna be a cold dark night when the, the creeper come along  
Watch out for the steel blade baby  
all shiny and long**_

_**I say it's gonna be a cold dark night  
Lord, when the creeper come along, yeah  
Yeah, it's gonna be a cold dark night  
Lord, when the creeper come along **_

_**

* * *

**_

**San Antonio, Texas – Trevor Hill**

"Good morning" I greeted the receptionist as I exited my hotel and headed over to my car, which was parked not too far from the main entrance.

I sighed heavily, thinking today would be just another day. A day of not caring and just wasting my life away.

Getting into my car, I checked to feel the gun still hidden away in my belt and pulled it out, placing it on the passenger seat and revving the engine.

I drove all the way downtown, where I got out and headed into the first bar I saw.

I had become so weary of this life, it just dragged on and on, alcohol being a great way to refocus my mind at times. Others might say I was living the life, travelling from place to place, not having a care in the world. They couldn't be more wrong. Life was empty, life was futile and I was just another insignificant part of this dreary world.

"Barkeep, another Scotch please!" I held up my empty glass and he nodded, coming over with the bottle and filling it up again.

I swirled the liquid around in the glass, watching hypnotized at the way it danced around inside.

The day passed excrutiatingly slow at first, but by the time night time came around, I was laughing merrily with the locals, who were eager to tell me some funny stories about the frequent customers here.

"So Jim here stumbles outside, going on and on about his soft, satin sheets that his wife had bought in the closest Wal-Mart and how he's going to christen them tonight. All the while, we are practically carrying him over to his truck, trying to reason with him to just sleep it off in his truck." Keith chuckled at something he must have remembered, before continuing with his story.

But no, Jim didn't like that one bit, so as soon as he got into his truck, he grabbed the keys from me and revved the engine. We should have known the stubborn ass wasn't going to give up so soon, but honestly I thought he was too fucking wasted to even know they were keys, let alone where they were meant to go. Well with Jim gone, Dave and I headed back inside for another beer. Three hours later, I come home to find the bastard in bed with my wife." Keith let out a dramatic growl and looked over at Jim, who just smirked.

"I swear to you, man, I thought I was gonna kill him right then and there. Best friends ever since we were in diapers, but that was just one thing I could not overlook. So I start shaking him,..." Keith got cut off by Jim, who got up to his feet and moved to the stool next to me.

"Yeah, so he's shaking me really hard and all I can think is not throwing up. I mumbled something about going on a bigger boat next time, one that didn't rock this hard and went back to sleep. I didn't stay asleep though as this motherfucker over here slaps me in the face." I grimaced at that. I was from the believe that a man should never slap someone. If you are intending to hurt someone, then at least punch the guy. Jim noticed the look on my face and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he fucking slapped me. So I shoot upright in the bed, confused at shit at seeing Keith standing there. Not to mention creeped out as hell, because honestly, who wouldn't be creeped out when you see a man staring at you from the foot of the bed as soon as you wake up. So I'm this confused, creeped out guy who's still slightly drunk and ofcourse I do the first thing that comes to mind, I slip out of the bed and head over to the guy interrupting my much needed sleep." Jim opened his mouth to say more, but Keith started talking and we all turned our heads to him.

"So here's this fool sliding out of my bed, from next to my wife buck naked!"

I sucked in a harsh breath, my brow furrowing as I thought of the idiot that would ever dare touch the woman I loved. Not that I was in love with anyone, but I was still young with my 29 years and love might still be a possibility in my future.

"Oh shit, what did you do?" I leaned forward to hear him better, as his eyes became distant, almost seeming to relive the moment when his posture changed as well.

"What do you think I did? I beat his ass. Got him good too, until he started shouting at me to get out of his house. I thought I had just taken a trip to the motherfucking Twilight Zone. Grabbing his clothes from the ground, he spotted the sheets and complained about his wife changing them while he was out. That's when I knew he hadn't slept with my wife, because if he did he would have noticed the difference. My wife is phenomenal, there are no fucking words to describe that hell cat. So I did what any other friend who had just beaten his best man into a pulp would do, I dragged his ass downstairs and put him up for the night on my couch." They all laughed at that and I just shook my head in disbelief. If it had been me, I would have pumped his ass full of lead before he could even think about explaining. But then again, I had always been a triggerhappy motherfucker.

The door opened and my head lifted out of habit, just in time to see the most gorgeous woman to ever walk the planet coming in. She had short blonde hair and piercing sky blue eyes, her lips were plump and a dark pink, and the way she moved was completely mesmerizing.

I couldn't for the life of me, tear my eyes away from her luscious and utterly delicious body.

Looking around me, I could see several other men staring, being in a similar state to mine and I briefly wondered what that was about.

She surveyed the bar, surely noticing the plentiful stares directed at her perfect persona and she adverted her gaze quickly, smiling timidly over at the bartender.

"What can I get for you, pretty lady?" Dirk, the bartender asked, throwing her what he believed to be a sexy smirk. She fiddled with her purse and seemed to be contemplating very hard, before answering his question.

"Um...I'd like a Screaming Orgasm, please." Even her voice sounded shy and sweet, but at the same time it oozed sex.

I groaned, discretely lowering my hand and adjusting myself in my pants.

Her little display had made me hard as a rock, as I could envision her on her knees in front of me with big blue eyes, eager to please me in any way possible.

My mind slipped further into the gutter as I pictured her taking my twitching cock into my mouth, her soft, plump lips wrapping themselves around me.

Dave wobbled his way over to the girl and sat next to her, with some difficulty as he kept scooting off the stool at the first seven tries.

"So what's a pretty little thing as yourself doing in a place like this?" I heard him ask and I rolled my eyes as the bad, overused and completely unoriginal line.

"My Cadillac broke down not too far from here and I was looking for some help, actually." She explained herself.

Jim and Keith walked over to Dave and simultaneously they said "I'm just the man for the job."

I chuckled to myself, watching the little pissing contest they had going on as they tried to stare each other down.

Finally, they all left with the girl and I grumbled to myself about cheating husbands and silly girls, the liquor certainly doing its job tonight.

I made some idle conversation with Dirk about sand storms and oil changes, trying to occupy myself a little longer, before heading back to that empty hotel room.

Just as I was about to call it a night, the girl came strolling back in.

She looked around the bar, seemingly disappointed that Dirk and I were the last ones here.

"Did they manage to fix your Caddie?" I asked, motioning at Dirk to refill my glass one more time.

"No, actually. One of them got a call from his wife and they all turned back when we almost reached the car. " She explained, pouting a little at the fact that her car still wasn't fixed.

I noticed Dirk debating something and jumped to the opportunity.

"I could probably help you out with your car, sweetness. I drive a Caddy myself and being on the road for years now, I've learned one or two tricks." I said, boosting my own ego and throwing her a smirk or it might have been a smug smile as well. I couldn't really tell, without a mirror nearby.

She nodded eagerly, beaming up at me and the sight of her smile made my heart skip a beat.

She really was beautiful.

We had been walking for about half an hour, when she pointed toward a Cadillac in the distance. I nodded and walked ahead of her, wondering briefly what was taking her so long.

Reaching the car, my eyes fell onto the puddle of blood near the trunk and I instantly twisted around to look for the girl. I was concerned there was someone out here and needed to protect her.

I pulled out my gun from the back of my pants and started scanning the area, wondering if whoever had murdered earlier, had gotten his hands on my mystery girl.

That's when I saw it.

It looked just like her, except where her eyes had been a beautiful blue, it now shone bright red and there were big dark patches of skin around her eyes, making it seem sunken in.

Her lips were chapped beyond belief, and her face was a deathly pale.

That wasn't the worst part though.

No when she turned her head to the left, I could have sworn, I saw some of her bones peeking out since there was no flesh to cover it up.

"Dammit! This will make things so much harder." She growled to herself, touching the spot where just minutes before a rosey cheek had been.

"Well, it's only natural, I guess." She started, moving closer to me, one hand on her back.

Fear washed over me, but I squashed it down fairly easily.

Having been in some seriously fucked up situations over the years, I had learned to turn off my emotions.

"We, Ghouls, aren't supposed to walk around in human form for this long. My bad." She giggled as I gripped my gun tighter.

I took aim and pulled the trigger, watching the bullet that suddenly seemed to travel so much slower than before, lodge itself into her chest.

"Now, why did you do that?" She asked, pouting again, before her pout morphed into a big ass grin.

I shuddered at the sight of her teeth, crooked, yellow and ugly as hell, but still sharp from the looks of it.

"You will be dessert, handsome. Your flesh will taste so much better than the others." She practically purred.

"Aren't ghouls supposed to eat dead people?" I asked, trying to stall.

"But you will be." She answered flippantly, before laughing heartily.

Coming to a stop right in front of me, she let her arm drop to the side, revealing a big sharp steel blade in her hand.

_So that's what she has been hiding behind her back._

I didn't hesitate as I took aim again and pumped a full round of bullets into her chest.

When bullets no longer came, she laughed loudly and nearly hysterically.

"Time's up, handsome!" And with those words, the blade sliced into my skin, cutting me in half and ending my life.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Two more creatures to go after this one.**

**Leave me some love please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	39. Chapter 39: Black Forest

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**This creature has actually been a lore here for a very long time, so if you find pages saying it was the figment of some forum writer's imagination, it isn't.**

**I actually spoke to an 'old' friend of mine, who first heard the lore when he was six years old, this was back in 1927.**

**I believe the original lore even dates back to the 16 or 17th century and it originates from Germany. But like with all lores, I can't be absolutely sure.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and slowly things are coming together.**

**One more chapter after this and we will be going back to Bella and Jasper.**

**And now, on with the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Somebody's watching me – Rockwell**

_**Who's watching?**_

_**Tell me who's watching.**_

_**Who's watching me?**_

_**I'm just an average man with an average life  
I work from nine to five, hey hell I pay the price  
All I want is to be left alone in my average home  
But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone  
And...**_

_**I always feel like somebody's watchin' me  
And I have no privacy  
I always feel like somebody's watchin' me  
Tell me is it just a dream?  
**_

_**When I come home at night  
I bolt the door real tight  
People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid  
Well, can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid**_

_**When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair  
'Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there  
People say I'm crazy, just a little touched  
But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much  
That's why...  
**_

_**I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Who's playin' tricks on me?  
**_

_**I don't know anymore  
Are the neighbors watching me  
Well is the mailman watching me  
And I don't feel safe anymore, oh what a mess  
I wonder who's watching me now?  
Who?  
The IRS?  
**_

_**I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy  
Who's playin' tricks on me?  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Tell me who can it be?  
I always feel like somebody's watching me (repeat till fade)**_

* * *

**Black Forest, Germany – Liesl Überhosen**

I hated the winter, almost as much as the darkness which surrounded me during my short walks to school and back. Regrettably, I had to make these relatively short walks on a daily basis. The darkness was eery and always sent a jolt of fear coursing through me, making me break out in a dead run on more than one occasion. Lately, the feeling of something being present which might jump out and grab me suddenly, had intensified. Glancing at the clock, I quickly gulped down my hot chocolate, kissed my mother on the cheek after she warned me to be safe, just like she did every single day and finally stepped outside in the cold winter air.

I followed the path through the woods that would lead me to my school and grumbled at the fog, which made it even harder to see in this darkness. Shining my flash light everywhere I could, I tried to settle down my racing heart and told myself it was only the morning fog, so there was no need to be afraid. Yet, something seemed different. This mist, there was something unnatural about it. It was thicker and more heavier than any fog I had ever seen before in my thirteen year old life.

I quickened my pace, unexplainable fear gripping me and the scary sense of being watched, making me nearly double over with the feeling of not being able to breathe.

Hyperventilating, I ordered my legs to run and so I did. I ran and ran, not looking back once until I broke through the treeline and found myself safely within the school gates.

I instantly slowed down and placed my hand where my heart was beating frantically underneath my fingertips, catching my breath. When I straightened out, I saw my friends already surrounding me, looking at me with curious and equally concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes penetrating mine and my cheeks flushed involuntarily

I had somewhat of a crush on the beatiful blonde boy and even though my cheeks burned with exertion before, now they flared hot from his gaze.

Hans and Anna were still staring at me and I muttered that I was perfectly fine.

They didn't buy it though and just kept staring at me, increasing my level of discomfort.

"We should get going or we'll be late." I said, effectively stopping them from asking further question as well as staring at the silly girl in front of them who got afraid of the fog.

They all agreed and we headed inside the small building, that was our school.

The morning passed quickly, the lessons even though boring as usual, strangely managed to hold my attention today. Of course, it could also be the fact that I tried to avoid talking about my odd behaviour this morning with Anna.

We silently headed out to the cafeteria for lunch, Hans and Kurt flanking us as soon as we stepped outside of our class room. The place was already buzzing with laughter and loud voices, when Kurt opened the door for us and I ignored the annoying noise, gazing straight in front of me as we walked to our usual table.

Adjusting my pleated skirt, I sat down and started to unwrap my lunch. I moaned at the sight of the boloney sandwich and my friends just chuckled, knowing my weakness for it.

"So what happened this morning, Liesl?" Hans broke through my foodgasm and I glared at him for interrupting my time with the boloney.

"Nothing." I said, after chewing carefully and swallowing my food, because I believed people talking with their mouths full to be utterly disgusting, so I wasn't going to be one of them.

"I don't believe that for a second, Liesl!" Kurt exclaimed, pushing his lunch aside and staring me down.

"Me neither," Anna agreed and if I could I would have shrunk away into nothingness where I was seated. I felt so put on the spot, but knew they would find me silly if I were to tell them about the fog, so I just shook my head and continued eating my lunch.

Afternoon classes were slow and I wished for them to go even slower. In fact, I even wished them to never end, so I wouldn't have to walk through that forest again.

I cursed my hometown for having so many woods it was fairly impossible to avoid travelling through them.

The last bell of the day sounded and I could instantly feel a lump forming in my throat.

Swallowing thickly to expel the thickness of my throat, I silently followed Anna out, who was talking animatedly about some movie she wanted to watch this weekend.

My eyes flew to the forest, peering along the tree line and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did you hear me, Liesl?" Anna asked, nudging me and I must have looked as stupid as I felt, because I had heard nothing to be honest.

"Saturday? We're meeting at my house at one so we can watch the afternoon flick." Anna said, looking slightly exasperated.

"Sure, that'll be fun." I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but my heart just wasn't in it.

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

I waved at Anna as she got into the car with her mother and watched the boys riding off on their bikes, heading down the opposite direction from me.

The lights shining from the school didn't easy my worries and I just stood there, staring into the dark forest ahead of me.

I could almost envision it growing, expanding, getting closer with each breath I took and then...

"Liesl?" I jumped ten feet high in the air, gasping for air and clutching my chest.

Turning around, I came face to face with my History teacher, Herr Schlöss.

"H-H-Herr Schlöss?" I answered in an equally questioning tone, trying to swallow down my fear.

My distraught state didn't go unnoticed though, as he kindly offered me a drive home.

I never felt more lucky to have nosey teachers and eagerly accepted.

Getting into his car, I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye, but I wasn't sure.

Peripheral vision could always be such a deceiving thing, so I shrugged it off, even if my gut told me not to dismiss this.

We took the sandy road through the forest and I stared in front of me, not quite comfortable with my teacher this close to me.

Not that Herr Schlöss was a bad man, just that he was my teacher and personal interaction with one wasn't high on my to do list.

Suddenly I thought I saw something move at the side of the road ahead of us, barely visible even with the headlights on.

Mist surrounded us as we neared the middle of the forest and I could feel myself starting to panick again. That's when I saw it.

If it had not been for it's pale face, I would have mistaken it for a tall, dark tree with long branches, but the face was undeniable. An egg-shaped head, face pale and big sunken in dark spots where its eyes should be. I swallowed thickly as I muttered to myself, "Der Großmann".

"What did you say?" Herr Schlöss asked and I fiddled with the seam of my skirt.

"Um...nothing, I just thought I saw something." I said honestly, but vaguely enough not to have him question my sanity.

'Der Großmann' was a myth, a fantasy, nothing more. It was a story parents told their kids, so they wouldn't run off alone at night. It couldn't be real.

According to the story, The Slender Man stalked children and once you had seen him, you would have signed your death warrant. He would come to your house and watch you sleep, you would get horrible nightmares of him and then when the time was right, he would come to you and extend his arms. With his arms extended, you would feel compelled to walk into his embrace and then he'd take you.

A shudder ran through my body thinking of it, but I reasoned with myself that it could not have been him. I was not a child, I was 13 years old for crying out loud.

Reaching my home, I got out of the car with several words of gratitude towards Herr Schlöss, who kindly offered to pick me up in the morning. When he noticed my internal struggle, he just said he would be here and drove off.

My parents were sitting at the dinner table waiting for me and I smiled, waving shortly as I put down my book bag and headed upstairs to get changed first.

I got into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, grabbing my pajamas from the hanger, since they were most comfortable and started changing my clothes.

Something sounded from outside, a soft humming sound and I moved to the bathroom window.

As I looked through the window to my left, I could see nothing out of the ordinary and thinking I was crazy I stepped back from the window, only to hear the sound again.

Looking back out the window, I this time looked at the other side and I could have sworn I saw something black moving around the corner of my house.

I stood rooted on the spot, my body frozen with fear and paralysed by an unparallelled terror.

Still gazing out of the window, I wondered what I had just seen, but was utterly afraid of seeing it again. Everything was eerily silent, as I kept looking outside, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. A loud sharp bang sounded and made me scream, as I moved to grab something to steady myself. My hand clutched around the shower curtain, pulling it down and clear off, while I fell to the floor noisily.

"Liesl! Did you hurt yourself?" My mom came bursting through the door, gushing over me as if I were still a six year old child. I grunted and got up from the floor, holding onto my mother's arm for leverage as I hauled my body upwards.

"I'm fine, mom. I just slipped." I said, dismissing her concern easily and heading out of the bathroom.

The rest of the night was uneventful, but my mind was in a whirl with what I had seen earlier.

Getting to sleep that night proved to be difficult as I tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable.

At around four, a measly two hours before I had to get up again, I finally fell into a restless sleep.

_**Dream**_

_I walked through the forest on my way to school, the cold air prickling my skin as I frantically looked around me._

_Fog surrounded me, taking away my sight of the road that lied ahead._

_Sounds of night creatures sounding from all around me, an owl oohooed not far from me and I turned to find it, but the fog prevented me from seeing it._

_Faint outlines of surrounding trees were all I could make out as I stumbled my way ahead, or possibly in another direction, since the fog had disoriented me. My flash light only illuminating the ground right in front of my feet, I kept making my way through the forest._

_Something touched my leg and I instantly aimed my flashlight at it, to see a hand grasping it softly._

_The hand was eerily misshapen, long and slim, almost like someone had stretched it on purpose._

_I screamed, kicking my leg in an attempt to get it off me and my that's when I spotted the black, slim arm it was attached to. Holding my flash light towards it, it seemed to go on and on, until far beyond where I could see._

_I screamed and started hitting the hand with my flash light, desperate to get it off of me, but it just wouldn't release me._

_My breathing became heavy as I screamed into nothingness._

"_I am not a child! Let me go!" I screamed over and over again, trying to get my point across._

"_But you are." A ghostly voice said, and raising my head I stared directly into two hollow dark holes._

**_End Dream._**

I bolted upright in my bed, the sound of my scream echoing off the walls and I grabbed my pillow to muffle it. My breaths came out in gasps, while my entire form trembled from the anxiety and fear I was feeling. I immediately felt around for my the little button that would lit my night lamp.

Finding it, I turned it on and gazed around my room, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

My mouth had gone dry from the earlier fear and I got up out of bed, determined to get a glass of water.

The corridor was dark, just as I had expected, but living here my all live I could find my way easily.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, I flipped on the switch.

I had barely reached the tap, when the little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I felt a strange thickness fill the air and glanced around me, instantly feeling alert and not to mention, watched.

It wasn't a pleasant sensation and without filling my glass, I turned and headed to the front door.

Checking the locks, I exhaled shakily and headed back towards my room.

Something felt off as soon as I stepped inside the room and seeing something from the corner of my eye, my head snapped to the left. My mouth was already set, prepared to scream when I noticed I had been scared of my own reflexion. I had seen myself in the full length mirror.

Chuckling at myself, I walked on towards my bed, when I heard a soft humming sound.

I could have sworn it came from somewhere to my right, so I headed in the direction of the sound.

My breathing once again became laboured and I wondered how much more of this constant anxiety my young teenage heart could take, when a creak sounded from my window.

Carefully balancing out each step, I tiptoed to my window and very gently lifted my curtain just the slightest bit to allow myself to see outside.

The figure I had seen earlier tonight while riding along with Herr Schlöss, was standing right there.

I wanted to look away, I wanted to run like the wind and I wanted more than anything to scream.

Yet, I found myself unable to do anything, instead stare at this mysteriously deformed figure.

It was everything the stories had said, yet more.

Its body was so thin, that if I placed my two arms side to side they might exceed his width.

His arms were like the thinnest branches and halfway real branches spurt forth from his arm.

They were long, longer than its body and then his head. It was shaped like an egg, no hair and long pointy ears stuck at the side of his skull. I couldn't see his eyes, but I was sure they would be hollow and dark like the stories said.

When I came near the end of my perusal, his head suddenly turned towards me and I gasped.

The movement had been so fast, far too fast for a human.

His hollow pits servicing as eyes swallowed me whole as he ever so slowly extended his arms towards me.

I didn't know how it happened, but my hand seemed to move on its own accord, unlocking the window and sliding it open. His arms stayed stretched out towards me and I climbed up on my window sill, and then letting myself gently touch the outside ground with both feet.

I crossed the final distance between us slowly, but surely.

I could see what I was doing, yet I felt no fear or hesitation as I did exactly what he wanted and expected of me.

His limbs wrapped all around me, covering me head to toe, before he moved and brought us deep into the forest, obscured by darkness and mist.

As soon as we reached what had to be his hide out, he dropped me unceremoniously on the ground and I snapped out of my hypnotized state of mind.

However, I tried, I couldn't move though and looking down at myself I noticed numerous slender branches wrapped around me, serving as an ancient kind of rope.

Istruggled against my binds and screamed for help, trying to just get myself out of this situation.

Another move and I rolled to my side, coming face to face with Kurt.

His blue, bright eyes pierced into mine and with a shaking breath, he opened his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He rasped, right before he let out an agonizing scream.

My eyes wandered over his body and he was tied up in a similar fashion, the only difference being dozens branches had pierced his chest in a circle around his heart.

I instantly lifted my eyes back to his, where I could see the pain etched on his face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, just as he let out a loud gasp and stopped breathing all together.

I could feel something crawling up to my chest, from the legs up and I knew this was it.

My end had come, just like Kurt's end had come only seconds before.

The branches slithered up my body like snakes and reaching my chest, they didn't hesitate to bore themselves into me.

I sucked in a harsh breath and let out a deafening scream, blinding pain washing over me.

The most excrutiating pain tortured me, until suddenly there was nothing.

I was dead.

* * *

**Wow, I've really had a hard time writing this chapter. **

**But I'm glad I finally got it all out.**

**Let me know what you thought, sweethearts.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	40. Chapter 40 : Flood

**Disclaimer : I do now own Twilight.**

**This chapter will be in Chamuel's point of view, but it will still introduce the next evil standing against Bella and her army briefly.**

**I hope this chapter won't be too much of a disappointment.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Overcome - Live **

_**Even now  
The world is bleeding  
But feeling just fine  
All numb in a castle  
Where we're always free to choose  
Never free enough to find  
I wish something would break  
Cuz we're running out of time**_

_**And I am overcome, yeah  
I am overcome  
Holy water in my lungs  
I am overcome**_

_**These women in the street  
Pulling out their hair  
My master's in the yard  
Giving light to the unaware  
This plastic little place  
Is just a step amongst the stairs**_

_**And I am overcome, yeah  
I am overcome, baby  
Holy water in my lungs, yeah  
I am overcome**_

_**So drive me out, yeah  
Out to that open field  
Turn the ignition off  
And spin around  
Your help is here  
But I'm parked in this open space  
But locking the gates of love**_

_**And I am overcome  
I am overcome, baby  
Holy water in my lungs, yeah  
I am overcome, yeah  
I am overcome, oh lord  
I am overcome, baby  
Holy water in my lungs  
Holy water, holy water  
I am overcome**_

_**Beautiful drowning  
This beautiful drowning  
This holy water  
This holy water, is in my lungs  
And I am overcome  
I am overcome, yeah  
Heh, i, heh, i, heh, I am overcome  
I am overcome lord **_

* * *

**Krasnoyarsk, Russia – Chamuel**

For millennia we had stayed hidden in our heavenly kingdom, waiting for the day to be earthbound again. We were soldiers, obeying orders was our first and only mission.

Michael and Gabriel were the only ones, who were sent out regularly on missions and even though we understood and respected the hierarchy our Father created for us, sometimes we did wish to be the ones sent out on missions. The regular angels, the lowest level of angels if you will, were dispatched almost continuously to influence and control the smallest of details.

I often wondered why such insignificant details would matter, but our Father ensured me it was crucial in the greater scheme of things.

I never questioned his authority, yet I often wanted to be released from the cage Heaven symbolized.

Ofcourse, I loved and adored heaven, it was my home.

But like any bird, we want to be set free or at least stretch our wings every now and then.

All of this, was partly the main reason why I was excited beyond belief at getting my first real solo gig.

When Michael told me, I though I was going to do flips in the air, but Gabriel seemed to know where my mind was headed as he just shook his head at me.

So here I was flying over Russia, looking for this infected town.

As my eyes scanned the area, they fell upon a city called Krasnoyarsk and darkness was all around.

I quickly dove down, folding my wings on my back to speed up my descend and spreading them wide, just before touching ground. Looking around me, I heaved a sigh of relief when no one seemed to be around and I walked at a human pace out of the field and towards the city buildings.

The sounds of wailing attracted my attention and I turned to my right, straight into a dark alley.

Three women were sitting on their knees, crying hysterically as they pulled at their long hair viciously in pure desperation. I debated sending them some love, but decided against it, not wanting to go against my Father's wishes. I stared at their tear stained face a little while longer, my heart clenching uncomfortably for their pain.

Screams reached my ears and I rushed out of the alley and back onto the main street.

A sickly looking man had a woman in a chokehold, while her friend kept hitting him over and over again, trying to get his focus away from his chosen victim.

_It's Sodom and Gomorrah all over again. Only this time with a little help._

I sighed heavily at my thoughts and tried to get a grip of myself. The desire to intervene was becoming too great and I found myself slowly walking closer, until the victim's eyes snapped to mine.

"Stay away!" She hissed and then I saw blue veins popping out all over her face.

_Oh great, one of the infected._

_Thank God, she outed herself on time or Father would have been so unhappy with me._

Her friend growled at me as well, so I continued my walk to assess the situation.

_Four sinners and two infected ones, so far._

_Things aren't looking good for this city._

Michael's voice suddenly sounded within the confines of my mind.

_**How bad is it, brother?**_

_I have not yet finished my route, brother. So far no soul to be saved._

_**How many have you encountered?**_

_Four corrupted humans and two infected._

_**Continue, brother and keep us informed.**_

_I will, brother._

I came at a bar and the sound of many voices made me enter the foul place.

Couples were fornicating on the tables, others were fighting and a rare few were watching the scene unfold with smug and pleased smiles.

My heart bled for this town, knowing they had once habited the most devote and holy of people. Corruption would now be their demise.

I surveyed each face carefully, counting seventy eight people present, all corrupted, except for the twelve infected.

Walking all over town, I could find no shred of innocence anywhere, no matter how hard I looked.

My shoulders hunched as the prospect of a happy ending diminished rapidly. The burden of what I would have to do wore down on me and I blinked away a single tear.

Reaching a fontain, I watched at the water pouring from the cherub and lowered my gaze.

Defeat and anguish stabbed me a million times like the sharpest of blades for all those lost souls.

Closing my eyes, I felt the power coursing through me as I mentally prepared myself to wipe this city from the map.

_Michael, can you hear me?_

_Michael, I need guidance._

_Michael?_

_**Yes, brother, I am with you.**_

_The problem is more severe than expected._

_The infected are not random and few._

_Something bigger is going on here._

_**You have no time to investigate, nor would you survive if they notice you are alone.**_

_Then send Raphael._

_**Are you questioning my orders? Our Father's orders?**_

_No, I am not. I didn't mean it in such a way, Michael._

_**Smythe, Chamuel. It's the only thing left to do.**_

_I will not fail, brother._

I cupped water from the fountain in my hands and brought it to my mouth, ready to do the final part of my mission, when several voices alerted me to the presence of others.

When they started praying, I froze on the spot.

"Our Father which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy name.  
Thy kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those  
who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil:  
For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power, and the glory,  
forever and ever.  
Amen."

I listened to every word falling from their lips as I slowly moved around the fontain and came face to face with five darkhaired girls, ranging between eleven and nineteen and from the looks of it, all sisters.

"Save my mother from the demon and we will never ask for anything again." The oldest said, a strange innocence in her tone of voice, despite her ripe age.

"We promise to always say our prayers before going to bed and I will never kick that bully Pjotr again, when he tries to steal my money." The youngest continued, her gaze fixed on the cherub in front of her.

"I promise to always help the others with their homework and to get them to church on time." The second oldest chimed in.

"I will give my doll Lucy to the poor Bulgarian girl and I will always be friendly to strangers." The second youngest piped up in an overly cheerful voice, convinced that her promise was more valuable than those of her sisters.

"I won't promise you anything, Lord, because we are only human. I can only ensure you that we have faith in you and are loyal to only one God, You." The middle child said, making my eyes widen with her spoken wisdom. Promises were often vain when offered in prayer, but this child, barely fourteen years old, knew exactly what to say to our Lord.

A declaration of faith.

_**Chamuel, my son. Offer them free passage, but test their faith, Chamuel. You know how.**_

I sucked in a harsh breath as our Father's voice sounded inside my head and I had to gather myself, before gathering my thoughts and letting him know I would do exactly as he desired.

I stepped closer to the five innocent girls and stretched out my hand.

"Children, rise." I said and their eyes widened as they took in my form, wings spread and hand stretched out towards them.

"A-ar-are you an angel?" The youngest asked, making me smile warmly at the look of awe on her young, innocent face.

"Yes, my dear. And I am here to help you." I answered, before looking over at the others, who looked hopeful and excited.

"Will you drive the demon out of my mother?" The oldest asked, her eyes brimmed to the rim with unshed tears. Her face was pained, yet determined not to show weakness in front of her younger sibling.

"I can not, I am sorry. I am not to interfere with any of the infected, except to..." I stopped myself in time, before telling them exactly what would happen to their mother. All those millenia in Heaven had not taught me how to socialize with human children.

"Kill them?" The oldest finished my sentence anyway and I looked into her pained brown eyes, nodding curtly. The children started to cry and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

I had no time for this. The longer I stayed here, the more demons would know of my presence here.

"What is an infected?" The middle girl asked and I grimaced, trying to figure out how to explain this.

"In this town are currently three kinds of souls. Those worth saving, the innocent ones," I gestured at the five of them and they all sighed simultaneously.

"the corrupted ones, those that are influenced by evil and willingly have submitted to it and the infected ones. The infected ones are those taken over by a demon or evil spirit, in this case they are demons." I paused, watching their faces as they let this information sink in and when they looked up at me with honest curiousity again, I continued.

"You, children, are innocent souls and since I am obligated to erase this place from the map, I have an offer for you. One that could save you, or might cause the demise of all of you." I started and the oldest one's breath hitched as she looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Like Lot?" She asked hesitantly, her voice shaking a little as she gripped her youngest sister's hand tight in her bigger one.

"Not quite. I want you to take that small piece of wood over there and place it in the fountain, then proceed by holding it each with one hand. You must have faith that the small, rotten piece of wood can carry you out the city walls and into safety as the cleansing flood washes over this city." I explained it as good as I could, while looking over at each of the children.

The youngest didn't hesitate as she took of in a dead sprint and tugged the piece of wood behind her, placing it in the water of the fountain and holding onto the edge with one hand. The others followed suit quickly and then looked questioningly over at me.

"Just have faith, children and for your own good, do not look back." They all nodded and I scooped water up in my hands, before rising it up to my mouth.

Putting up a shield around the city with my mind, one that could only be penetrated by the wood, I gulped down the water.

Flying about two feet above the ground, I placed my arms above my head and opened my mouth.

Water started to pour from my mouth and I kept my eyes open to watch every second of this disaster.

The water level started to rise, lifting cars effortlessly onto the soft flow of the water.

The infected screeched as their skin made contact with the holy water pouring from deep within me and the corrupted didn't even seize their activities, too lost in their sinful desires to acknowledge the end as it dragged their bodies down, deep underneath the water and ended their lives.

The children were floating towards the city gates effortlessly and I noticed all five of them had their eyes clenched shut tightly. They flinched at times when a demon nearby would screech in pain and anguish, but they never opened their eyes, nor did they let go of the piece of wood.

An infected was standing right below me all of the sudden, tugging at my food and determined to drag me down into the pits of hell with him.

I kicked him and rose a couple of more feet, so he could no longer touch me.

"You can not win, you pathetic bird! Bael is a foot and we are many! Inhabitating or in true form, we are all at large! You can not win!" He yelled, before the water touched his face and he screamed in agony. When there was nothing but silence, I finally closed my mouth and swallowed, effectively ending the flood. I let go of the shield and water washed away instantly. Just as intended, nothing was left behind, the buildings had gone, along with the bodies.

The city once known as Krasnoyarsk was now nothing but wasteland.

_Mission completed._

_**Well done, brother. Come on back.**_

_See you shortly._

With those words I spread my wings and flew back towards Volterra, waving briefly at the five children who were jumping around in exhilaration at their survival.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**I had intended an entirely different chapter to introduce the demons, but somehow this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone and I just went with it.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	41. Chapter 41 : Determination

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight **

**And now let's get back on track with our favorite couple.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Run to the water – Live**

_**Oh desert speak to my heart  
Oh woman of the earth  
Maker of children who weep for love  
Maker of this birth  
'til your deepest secrets are known to me  
I will not be moved  
I will not be moved**_

_**Don't try to find the answer  
when there ain't no question here  
Brother let your heart be wounded  
and give no mercy to your fear**_

_**Adam and Eve live down the street from  
me  
Babylon is every town  
It's as crazy as it's ever been  
Love's a stranger all around**_

_**In a moment we lost our minds here  
and lay our spirit down  
Today we lived a thousand years  
All we have is now**_

_**Run to the water  
and find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
We'll cut through the madness  
of these streets below the moon  
These streets below the moon**_

_**And I will never leave you  
'til we can say, "this world was just a  
dream  
We were sleepin' now we are awake"  
'til we can say**_

_**In a moment we lost our minds here  
and dreamt the world was round  
A million mile fall from grace  
Thank God we missed the ground**_

_**Run to the water  
and find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
We'll cut through the madness  
of these streets below the moon  
With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts**_

_**Yeah, I can see it now Lord  
Out beyond all the breakin' of waves  
and the tribulation  
It's a place and the home of ascended  
souls  
Who swam out there in love!**_

_**Run to the water  
and find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
We'll cut through the madness  
of these streets below the moon  
With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
Rest easy baby, rest easy  
and recognize it all as light and rainbows  
Smashed to smithereens and be happy  
Run to the water and find me there  
Run to the water **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Volterra, Italy – Jasper Whitlock**

When Chamuel first delivered the news of Bael, Hell's ruler of the East, we didn't expect the situation to be this grave. We foolishly believed them to be bluffing, the words of the demon towards Chamuel no more then an empty threat.

_Flashback_

_I watched Bella as she trained with Michael. As long as she kept a firm grip on her emotions, she could unleash and retract her wings at will. She had the same problems with her big powers. Only the smaller and more unimportant ones seemed to remain unaffected by her emotional state._

_Michael was doing his best to provoke Bella, so she would lose her grip._

"_Remember the fire at your mate's feet? Can you picture it, Isabella?" He taunted her and I could see her lips pursing as she fought to remain in control._

"_I could stun him for you. Would you be willing to obey me then?" A blue light started at the tips of his fingers and Bella's eyes grew wide._

"_Don't you dare!" She hissed, right before his body was flung backwards._

"_No, Isabella! Not your shield! Your angel powers! Use your angel powers! God...bless us all." I laughed heartily at his quick recovery and Michael looked sheepishly down at the ground below his feet. An Angel of the Lord has almost cursed and used his father's name in vain. All because of my Bella. I really couldn't help myself as I roared with laughter._

"_Forgive me for what I am about to do." Michael said, his eyes turned upwards towards the heavens and before I could ask what he meant, I found myself down on my ass. I could hear and see everything perfectly, but I couldn't move an inch. I tried, I really did try, but I couldn't. It felt as if something unseen had been bound all around me, keeping me perfectly immobile._

_Michael watched me with an amused smile, not noticing Bella who had moved to where she was behind him and then she jumped on top of him._

_I wanted to laugh at the look of horror on Michael's face, but I was still paralyzed._

_He went down like a ton of bricks and Bella looked triumphant as she moved her foot on top of his chest, her hand still glowing blue._

_The soft sound of wings fluttering above us, made Bella look upward. As I wondered who it was, Chamuel landed gracefully in front of Bella._

"_Isabella, dear. I see you are teaching our brother a lesson in dignity. Good for you, child." He said affectionately with a kind and warm smile on his face. Chamuel really was the Angel of Love. Everything about him just reflected that. Hearing about his solo mission, I had actually been worried he wouldn't be able to pull it off. He was just so compassionate._

"_Jasper." He looked surprised at my current predicament and moved over towards me. With one touch, I was freed from my bounds. _

"_May God's love be with you." He said kindly in parting, before heading over to Michael and freeing him as well. _

"_Isabella, Brother." Chamuel had clearly dismissed me, but hearing the panic in his voice as he adressed Michael and my mate, I found myself moving closer._

_Bella instantly grabbed a hold of my hand in an attempt to show me that my presence was appreciated. Her emotions confirmed that. Even more so, her emotions spoke of her need for me, for my support and strength._

_Someone must have mentally called the angels, because suddenly more fluttering of wings sounded from above us. Two seconds later, our circle had grown as all angels stared at Chamuel expectantly. I felt slightly uncomfortable, being the only vampire in the presence of such powerful, beautiful and worshipped creatures. There was no doubt in my mind that this was where my Bella belonged. She was truly an angel, the most glorious of all and my heart clenched painfully at the thought of ever losing her. Would she be asked to go home with them after all had been said and done?_

_Would she want to? Anyone could see, it was where she belonged. She was the most perfect of them all. And that's saying much, since they were angels and made to be pure perfection._

_And here I was, a scarred monster. So my skin had healed with Bella's aid, but the scars inside she could not reach. I had felt a better person, a more lighter being, since I met her. But some of the wounds would never completely disappear._

_As if she could sense my distress, Bella suddenly squeezed my hand in comfort, erradicating all thoughts instantly from mind._

"_There were more infected than anticipated." Chamuel started and as Michael opened his mouth to speak, Chamuel effectively cut him off by continuing. "One of the infected got a hold of me and informed me that Bael is walking among us." _

_The angels all gasped, even Bella and I looked questioning into her eyes._

"_Bael is allegedly Hell's ruler for the East. It is said he had 66 legions, all demonic to his disposal and he has the power to make people invisible. He's known to shapeshift, although only three forms are known. That of a man, a toad and a cat. He's supposedly Satan's second in command." Bella rushed through her explanation, while her wide eyes flickered between me and Gabriel._

"_Very well, young one. There is only one thing wrong with your explanation." Raphael commented and I turned towards him to hear more._

"_Nothing of the things you have just told your mate is alleged, for it is all merely the truth." I gasped, I couldn't help it._

"_It is clear our fallen brother has become troubled. The termination of the Volturi will convert many immortal creatures to your way of life." Gabriel said, as he pointed to me._

"_I agree. I am fairly certain our fallen brother wishes to interfere with such an attempt. The loss of souls he would suffer from, would be immense." Zerachiel chimed in._

"_We will need to fortify and expand our army." Michael concluded._

_Tension hung heavily in the air as I gazed at the troubled faces of God's warriors._

"_How many are we speaking of exactly? You said 66 legions, but how many in a legion?" I asked Bella in a soft whisper. A whisper that unfortunately not had gone undetected by the others. Bella looked dumbfounded, so Gabriel answered for her._

"_We always form legions with the holy trinity in mind. Our fallen brother has for millennia ridiculed this by doing everything double or in case of his symbol abused the holy trinity by writing three sixes." I just gaped at him, because seriously could the man be any more vague._

"_Then is it 666 or...?" I trailed off, feeling as stupid as I surely looked at that given moment._

_Gabriel chuckled, to which Michael gave him an annoyed look._

"_Six thousand, Jasper. A legion from hell counts six thousand demons, where as a legion from heaven counts three thousand angels." I was stunned._

_Doing the math in my head, I gulped noisily and visibly._

"_How many legions do we have at our disposal?" I asked, needing to know what our numbers were against the 396.000 demons wandering our earth._

"_All 70." Michael growled, losing his abily to hide the annoyance he felt by my endless questioning._

"_That's only 210.000 against nearly 400.000." Bella said, making me thank the heaven's for not having to say that out loud._

"_That's why we need to recruite the humans. It's their paradise we are fighting for after all." Gabriel said and all heads snapped towards him._

"_No!" Bella growled, her emotions hitting me hard._

_She felt fear for the fragil humans and reluctance to drag them into a war of this nature._

_I couldn't fault her for that. In fact, I agreed with her._

"_We need more vampires." I mumbled, but they all heard me anyway._

"_How many of your kind are there at this time?" Uriel asked, seemingly pleased by my idea._

"_I wouldn't know for sure, but I guess it's save to say about the double of Bael's army." I didn't get a change to say more as they all straightened out their spines and looked at Bella._

"_Isabella, you will call upon the vampire world. You will inform them a new leader has taken residence of Volterra and they need to come forward for the count. When they are present, you judge them and recruit when possible." Michael looked every bit the leader he was, as he gave Bella her orders. Bella nodded in resignation, her emotions resigned as well at the prospect of judging and possibly killing those that came forward on their own accord._

"_How will I inform them all?" She asked, to which Gabriel replied the vampires already in our army could spread the word._

_End flashback_

"I swear to you, Lady Isabella. A demon!" The golden eyed vampire exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly.

"And he was speaking to a ghoul! I'm telling you! A ghoul!" He shrieked.

None of us were surprised by this any longer. For four weeks reports of demons and other creatures had been reaching us. Ofcourse, it was a reason for concern, because it showed how Bael's army was recruiting themselves.

"I believe you and this only furthers our need for you to join our cause." Bella said softly as he grasped a hold of the man's hand. Light crept up from her hand to his body and he gasped loudly.

"Yes, Lady Isabella. Anything." He said, as he fell to his knees before her.

"Please, do not idolize me." She said, pulling him up to his feet and giving him a long, pleading look. He nodded reluctantly and then followed Rose out to the private quarters.

Emmett looked towards the door, obviously wondering whether or not he should let the next vampire in, but as Bella fell to the floor that dilemma was solved instantly.

Emmett and I both rushed towards Bella to catch her, both being just too late.

"Bella? Darlin'? Please say something. You're worrying me, darlin'." I frantically ran my hands all over her body, knowing I would not find an injury. My angel was just exhausted, and thirsty.

Ever since all vampires, except Rose, Emmett, Bella and me, had been dispatched to find others of our kind, she had constantly been sitting in this damn throne room.

Even hunting had become an impossibility with the amount of vampires coming in here. Finally after four weeks of not feeding and constantly using her powers to smythe or heal, her body had finally collapsed.

"Bella? Little sis?" Emmett didn't know what to say or do, his emotions in a whirlwind as he stared unseeingly at Bella's face. His face was contorted in horror as he grabbed a hold of Bella's shoulders and started to shake her. I growled in warning at the way he handled my mate, but he wouldn't let up.

"Get Rose, NOW!" I finally snapped, images of me ripping off his hands running through my mind.

Thankfully, he got up and ran towards the quarters he knew she would be headed.

"Bella? Hang in there, alright? We'll get you everything you need, sweetheart. Just rest for now." I said, picking her up gently and laying her down on the big dining room table.

Worry and fear came over me as I looked down at her unresponsive, too still form.

No vampire had ever collapsed like this and with all things unknown, fear was the most prominent of feelings. Yet it changed quickly as my mind became overwhelmed with revengeful thoughts.

_I'll kill them all!_

_Evil bastards!_

_If it wasn't for them, my Bella wouldn't have to do this._

_She would get to spend eternity with me, peaceful and beloved._

_Look at her now._

_She looks as dead as the unbeating heart in her chest._

_This will not be in vain, angel!_

_I swear it to you!_

_We fucking deserve Paradise!_

_And we'll get it!_

"Rest, my Bella. It'll be all over soon. But for now, rest." I pressed a soft kiss to her temple, my heart filled with a newfound determination. I was ready to kick some serious ass.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love.**


	42. Chapter 42 : Alley

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I am sorry about the long wait, but this chapter really gave me hell. I restarted writing it at least five times. I hope it came out right this time. And that's something I usually NEVER do. So that should say how shitty the chapter was each time I tried writing it.  
**

**Love you all. And thank you for your understanding.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter is Breaking Benjamin with 'Blow me Away'**

_**They form a line,  
One at a time,  
Ready to play,  
I can't see them anyway  
**_

_**No time to lose,  
We've got to move,  
Steady the helm.  
I am losing sight again**_

_**Fire your guns,  
It's time to roll,  
Blow me away,  
I will stay in the mess I made  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.**_

_**Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.**_

_**There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
Caught inside this tidal wave**_

_**Your cover's blown,  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
Loaded I will walk alone**_

_**Fire your guns,  
It's time to roll,  
Blow me away,  
I will stay in the mess I made  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.**_

_**Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.**_

_**Wanted it back**_

_**Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.**_

_**Save us all! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Volterra, Italy – Bella Swan**

I woke up groggily and wondered how the hell it was even possible for me to wake up at all. My head pounded and the most delicious scent I had come across in months was being dangled in front of my face. I couldn't see it, my eyesight too blurry, but I could smell the deer, even if it had been miles away. Without hesitation, I leaned forward and bit into its neck, gulping down the blood greedily. Someone was stroking my hair and I purred while drinking. The burn that had been torturing me for the past couples of weeks, slowly dissipated and left my senses open to other things. I could smell Rose next to me and I heard the deer's heart beat slow down as it neared its end. I could hear the vampires outside of the throne room as they awaited their audience impatiently. But I didn't sense Jasper anywhere. Dropping the deer with a thud, my head shot up and looked around the throne room frantically.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, noting the absence of Emmett as well. Rose fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, before hesitantly looking up at me.

"Jasper left after you collapsed. Emmett, Tinga, Derrick, Chamuel and Kachiri went with him. Jasper just about went nuts when he saw you lying there and he said he was going to kill them all." Rose's voice grew quieter with each word and I would have missed the last whispered words, if I hadn't been a vampire. A growl escaped from deep within my chest and then I was on my feet. I tried to run, I really did, but as soon as I moved I wobbled and collapsed again.

Michael came running towards me from somewhere. My sight still hadn't returned completely, but I could make out the wings and the mouthwatering scent that was all Michael. I didn't lust for his blood or anything, but the angels just had very appealing scents.

"Isabella, you need to rest," he said in a soothing and loving voice, while brushing a strand of my hair back.

"I need to get to Jasper!" I exclaimed, already panicking at the immense sense of loss that washed over me without the warmth of his presence.

"You can't, sweetheart. You're too weak," Rose said and with that last statement, I straightened my spine and glared, hoping I was looking right at her while doing so.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting my mate, Rosalie. And letting him go off on some suicide mission, is not my version of protecting him!" I growled, before trying once more to run. When I found myself unable to use my legs, I just spread my wings and flew. I passed through the tunnels, and shot directly up to the sky as I surfaced from one of the manholes the Volturi had created to keep their location hidden underground.

I could feel Michael behind me and it agitated me. I pushed myself to go faster, successfully catching onto Jasper's trail as the warmth started to become noticeable on my skin. I wanted to shake off Michael so bad, despite my bad eyesight that I hadn't even considered the high buildings which stuck out here and there. When I collided with a church tower and slid down ungracefully, too weak to find my balance, I knew I would never be able to save Jasper.

He had always been there for me, standing beside or behind me in silent support and feeding me his strength. Now, when I was the one who needed to be strong, I couldn't. I failed him and the realization made me sob loudly.

I was still falling, my skin chaffing against the brick with which the church was built, when two strong arms scooped me up.

"Why won't you ever listen, my child?" Michael sighed in obvious frustration, before rising again and turning around towards Volterra.

"No! Bring me to Jasper! I won't allow you to leave them out there to die! Those are my people," my voice broke at the end, thinking of the tiny fairies and the mess I had dragged them into. If they died tonight, it would be all my fault.

"First you must feed," Michael sighed heavily at his own lack of will and then made a steep dive towards the forest below us.

He had barely set me down against a tree trunk to rest, when he was already in front of me with a deer. I wondered briefly how he had captured an animal so fast, but was to distracted by the staggering heart beat of the animal. Reaching out and grasping the deer's neck, I let myself scoot closer and sunk my teeth into it. The blood tasted even better than the last one and as the last drop lingered on my taste buds, my vision cleared.

"Thank you," I whispered to Michael, who just nodded and helped me to my feet.

I started running towards the direction where I had felt Jasper's warmth, only glancing behind me briefly to see Michael was no longer behind me.

I knew he wasn't too happy about this whole ordeal, but honestly I had expected he would have stood by me anyway.

I guess I was wrong about him after all.

I scaled a house and jumped several rooftops until I finally heard vicious growling coming from an alley below. Ducking low and cautiously approaching the ledge, I could see them; my people were all dressed in white as they crouched low on one side, the fairies making eight shapes above their heads as they flew frantically back and forth, much resembling a dance and then there were the enemies, dressed in black and crimson, their physical features as disgusting as their hearts, or lack thereof.

I swallowed thickly as I looked at the eleven demons and four ghouls, as they awaited the moment they could attack my seven.

_Wait!_

_Seven?_

That's when I saw Michael was among them. He hadn't abandoned them after all, he had just left ahead of me.

Two angels, three vampires and two fairies, against those dark, evil creatures.

It was a glorious sight, but at the same time utterly terrifying.

We were outnumbered and I couldn't let that happen. I might be only one person, but at least I could help somewhat. Or so I believed.

As soon as I spread my wings to descend, Jasper turned around. He had obviously felt me, because I had noticed the way his fingers had twitched not even a second before he looked for me.

His eyes were not what I had been expecting though as they locked with mine. Rage, was all I could see. He was not pleased with my appearance here and didn't even try to cover it up. For the first time, my Jasper was furious with me.

I noticed he looked over my body quickly, as something in his eyes changed. As quickly as it had come, it was gone again and the fury was once again gleaming dangerously in his eyes.

_**Go home, Bella!**_

_**You passed out!**_

_**That's not normal!**_

_**I can't fight and worry about you!**_

_**Now, go home, woman!**_

I growled and clenched my eyes shut, trying my best to reign in my fury. I just wanted to protect me, he didn't have to patronize me in such a way. I was not Edward's Bella and would not stand for being bossed around.

_**You need me.**_

I responded mentally and curtly, landing on the balls of my feet and running to join our front line.

_**We are only strong together as a pair. My powers combined with your love will destroy them in no time. **_

A wave of anger and despair washed over me, making me clutch my chest and I looked up to meet his incredulous stare.

_**You are too weak to use your powers, Bella. **_

_**You passed out earlier, there is no way they are at full power again. **_

_**You are a liability, darlin'.**_

His words stung – like a million bees and then multiply that by a million and maybe you know the kind of sting I'm talking about – but he was right. I should have considered this. I really was a liability right now, because if my powers didn't work, Jasper wouldn't even let me fight. He would see it as enough proof that I was too weak and he'd do anything to protect me. In doing so, he would endanger the others, because he wouldn't be able to move as freely. He would stay glued to a spot near my body at all times and it wouldn't be an advantage on this battlefield.

I had been so stupid.

_**Stop thinking about it. It's too late now, my daughter. Find your focus, daughter. This battle will commence any second now. **_

I glanced at Michael briefly and nodded, moving into a crouch of my own and glaring at the demons in front of us.

The ghouls looked elated, their eyes flickering back between Jasper, Emmett, Kachiri and me. Probably trying to decide which vampire would taste best.

_Flesh eaters. _

A subtle shiver ran through me as I gazed into the dark eyes of one of them. The rotting creature licked her lips at me and then smirked. I tried to paralyze her, but it didn't work. I growled in frustration and balled my fists, knowing this battle would be fought with only my bare fists.

_Bring it on, you creeps. _

As if they could hear me, growls erupted from everyone and then we were all moving.

I had been wrong though. Before Jasper could move in front of me, Kachiri was already there stating she was one of my bodyguards. I rolled my eyes, but Jasper seemed relieved as he nodded gratefully at her and turned his back at us. Then he was running forward.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was absolutely glorious. Terrifyingly, dangerously glorious.

His movements were graceful, swift and with such precision, you could tell he had experience; his gaze however was dark and lethal. I shivered involuntarily as I kept on watching him, not being given a change to do anything else by Kachiri's huge, bulky frame in front of me.

This pure demons were vile and I hoped they wouldn't corrupt any of our souls. Well the angels and me were impossible to influence, but the others were still touchable. Their hands aflame with the fires of hell always stretched outward, while they whispered. Putting horrifying pictures in the minds of the others.

One thought coming from Jasper alarmed me.

_**My angel will leave me. It's true. She'll go back and I'll still burn in the fires of hell when I meet my demise. **_

I ran around Kachiri faster than a speeding bullet, anxious to get to him.

_**No, Jasper! I will always be with you! Resist them! Don't listen!**_

I wasn't getting through to him. I could see it. I shot Michael a desperate look, but he was too occupied fighting off a demon that he didn't see it. That's when it hit me. I knew how Chamuel had done it and I was also aware that it was impossible here, because we would flood this town.

Flying back to that church, grateful that everyone was too busy to notice my disappearance, I knew it would all come down to me.

I bust through that door with unnecessary force that sent the door flying off his hinges and then I saw the priest.

"Father," I had been in such a hurry, I forgot to tuck in my wings and I regretted it dearly as he stood frozen on the spot staring at them.

"Father," I tried again to no avail. I was getting agitated and precious time was trickling away.

"Father!"

Finally, the priest shook himself visibly from his stupor and his wide eyes met mine.

"How may I assist you, my angel?" he asked in a shaky voice, letting his body fall to the ground in front of me as he looked up at me in a praying or begging position, however you looked at it.

"I need holy water and a whole lot of it. Could you bless several buckets please?"

The priest looked confused at my statement, probably wondering why I didn't do it myself, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to. He nodded eagerly though and ran towards the little building next to the church. It was a shed of some sorts and looking in, I noticed a lot of tools to maintain the gardens and cemetery. Then I spotted the buckets and the tap.

He let me enter first and then started filling up the buckets. He let his rosary fall into it and said the traditional blessing words, before moving on to the next bucket. As soon as he finished, I thanked him profusely and took off again with the two buckets in my hands, each at one side as I spread my wings and flew back to the little alley.

I dumped the first bucket over seven demons in total, their screeching making me smile. Turning around to find the four others who had moved to another part of the alley, a bloodcurdling scream escaped my chest at the sight that met me.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. **

**I'm EVIL**

**LOL**

**I'll update soon.**

**Can you expect what Bella saw?**

**Anyway, love you all and please leave me some love.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	43. Chapter 43 : Defeat

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Sorry for taking this long. I'm feeling really bad about this, but I've been having some trouble writing these days. I hope y'all can forgive me.**

**Also, I know I stopped at an evil point last time, but I needed to. There are things Bella didn't see and it would lose its value if I showed you the result before the build up.**

**So here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany chapter : 21 Guns – Green day **

**_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_**

**_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_**

**_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_**

**_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_**

**_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_**

**_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_**

**_Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_**

**_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_**

**_One, 21 guns  
__Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_**

**_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_  
**

* * *

**Just outside of Volterra, Italy – Jasper Whitlock**

I was absolutely furious with Bella. I thought she had better sense than to endanger us like this. Even with Kachiri protecting her, I kept glancing back at her from time to time. I needed to reassure myself that she was truly fine and no harm had been done to her.

I fought like I had been taught to fight; relying on instinct, but at the same time with a precision and skill only years of training could bring.

That was until they started whispering, planting thoughts in my head and sickening my mind.

_**You are a vampire, one of the pure evil creatures roaming this planet. **_

_**You belong to us and you will find your place among us. **_

_**If your existence ends, you will join us. **_

_**You will stand against the one you love, whether you desire or not. **_

_**You are a demon, Jasper Whitlock.**_

_**You have killed more souls than anyone else out here.**_

_**You are the root of all evil.**_

_**Your angel's mission will lead her home. **_

_**They will claim her up in heaven.**_

_**You will be alone. **_

_**No one can save you.**_

_**You are cursed. **_

_**You will burn for all eternity.**_

_**You'll never see her again. **_

_**When she goes home to report, she'll never return. **_

_**The call of heaven will be far too strong for her and she will refuse to give it up for a creature as evil as you. **_

_**Your soul can't be saved. **_

The whispers continued and my defenses weakened. I forgot all my training, making my movements less precise and more sluggish with every passing moment.

Every single word hit home, because these had been my fears all along. I had wanted to speak to Bella about them, but hadn't found the time or courage to do so.

I could see now that it really did not matter whether I spoke with her or not.

These demons were right. She would reject me for her Kingdom.

I was not worthy and I had always known it. Bella made me forget the darkness, but now it came back with a vengeance.

_**My angel will leave me. It's true. She'll go back and I'll still burn in the fires of hell when I meet my demise. **_

I didn't stop fighting though, even if my mind was tearing me down. It became blatantly obvious that it would be only a matter of time before I was completely paralyzed by my emotional turmoil.

But at least I tried, for now.

_**No, Jasper! I will always be with you! Resist them! Don't listen!**_

I closed my eyes as her beautiful voice infiltrated my thoughts, wanting to savor the tenor of her voice, the gentleness in her tone and the love in her emotions.

I would fight, I would resist. If not for me, I'd do it for her. I'd fight for my angel.

Opening my eyes, I managed to startle the demon in front of me with the look of pure determination shining in them.

I fought perfectly again, no longer tormented by their whispers and I had the strong feeling we were gaining the upper hand.

At least we were, until I glanced back to see Bella gone. Kachiri lifted her shoulders up, telling me she had no idea and this time my fury was solely for the Amazon woman.

I stalked over to her and grabbed her arm, tugging her down to look me straight in the eye.

"Where's Bella?" I growled, as I saw my murderous glare reflected in her eyes.

"She was here one second and gone the other," Kachiri said, looking at me with a heartbroken expression that instantly made my heart clench in fear.

I searched around for her, feeling more panicked with each passing second and then I heard them again.

_**We sent her home to her maker.**_

_**You'll never see her again.**_

_**She's gone for good.**_

I lunged out in pure rage, wanting to destroy them for taking her away from me. But then the pain washed over me. She was gone and no matter what I would try, she would never come back.

_Can I live with that?_

I pictured myself a hundred years in the future, a broken vampire and still waiting around for her to return. There was no other path to let my thoughts wander, because I would never get over her. She was my mate, my angel and the only one my heart could ever belong to.

She was my other half, the completion of my soul and life without her was torture.

My shoulders slumped as I got out of my fighting crouch and moved to the demon closest to me.

I fell to my knees, letting the pain take me and not even bothering to fight back. It's not like it would to any good to fend off these feelings of desperation, desolation and heart wrenching agony.

They'd come back soon enough and when they did, they'd come back with a vengeance.

I looked up at the demon, pleading with my eyes to just do it already.

His ugly face twisted in an equally disgusting smile and then his hand was on my arm.

Flames licked at my clothes and skin, spreading fast as I was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. I didn't scream. I refused to scream. This would soon be my eternity. Surrounded and consumed by the flames of hell; that was my sentence for being a vampire.

The fire burned bright and hot, making me feel as if my skin was literally melting off of me. It wasn't though. Skin doesn't melt, it burns and turns into a crispy black before being reduced to nothing but ashes. I couldn't see in what state my body was already with the flames still dancing.

I just stared ahead, clenching my jaw and refusing to make any sound.

I was doing a great job too, until I heard a bloodcurdling scream. My eyes instantly locked on Bella's and then she was flying. She dropped a bucket of water on me, diminishing the fire but not extinguishing it. I wondered briefly where she had gotten the water, but the pain was becoming too much and where I could hold it in before, I couldn't anymore. It was almost as if Bella's presence stripped me from all my defenses and I screamed in pure agony.

I burned all over and the pain sent me down to my knees as I fought to compose myself again, but it was to no avail as the scorching torture increased with each passing second. My skin cracked and peeled, the released venom making the fire blaze higher. Our skin was partly made of venom and easy flammable, but pure venom was like oil, gas or even alcohol. It was the perfect fuel and not even ten gallons of water could save me now.

I screamed yet again as the flames seemed to crawl under my skin and into the depths of my body.

Love poured into me from my mate and I almost sighed, contented with the emotion. That was until I saw what she was doing. I yelled at her not to do it, but she did anyway.

Flying towards me at her full speed, she grabbed a hold of me and wrapped her wings around me. We flew to the ground and I almost growled at her, because she endangered herself in such a way.

Then my rage made room for my panic. She wrapped her wings around me and her wings were made out of feathers. They'd catch fire faster than I could say 'stupid'.

I tried to push her off of me, but she had encased me completely and wouldn't budge an inch.

"Hold still;" she ordered and that's when I noticed. There was no more fire.

My body still felt aflame though, which had prevented me from noticing earlier. As I lifted my arm to cup her cheek, I screamed in pure agony. The pain tore through me like a new wave of fire, but I persevered. My black, charred skin looked ugly next to her perfect, alabaster skin and I grimaced. A new kind of torment racking through my body.

_She'll never want me now. I'm burned, My skin won't heal? I'll be ugly for the rest of eternity._

"I said, hold still!" she growled and then my eyes found hers. She was glowing.

She wasn't just glowing, she was radiating pure pink light.

I recognized this color instantly, once having mistaken it for sexual arousal.

Her mouth found mine, kissing me softly, gently and very carefully.

I was grateful for that, because every touch hurt my blackened skin and made me want to scream out from the pure torture of it. When I screamed it was muffled by her mouth, which didn't release me for hours.

During the kiss, I noticed the pain lessening as her tongue distracted me and she did whatever she was doing to me. Finally, she pulled back and I looked at her, feeling uncertain and slightly frightened. The action had been so sudden and abrupt, without a real incentive that she was ending our kiss. I feared, I might have spooked her or she finally realized how weak I had been.

It was a known fact that suicide was a mortal sin and wasn't this suicide in a way. I basically offered myself up to the demon, yearning for death. She was an angel and would not be allowed to consort with sinners.

_What are you talking about?_

_She forgave you all your previous sins._

_She cured you from the guilt you afflicted upon yourself. _

_She would not toss you to the curb that easily._

I could see my questioning, green eyes reflected in her eyes as she smiled at me.

"All done," she beamed proudly and I furrowed my brow in confusion. Bella just chuckled, grabbing my hand and placing it on her cheek. Now I saw; my perfect alabaster hand cupped smooth, soft alabaster cheek and I pressed my lips to hers again.

_**I know you can hear me, my angel. I love you. Thank you so much. **_

I hadn't been wrong because suddenly her voice sounded inside my head, as her tongue explored my mouth lovingly.

_**Don't thank me, Jasper. I can, therefore I will. I love you too.**_

We were so lost in each other, we hadn't noticed the battle ending hours ago. We just stood there, kissing and caressing each other. We basked in the happiness while in our bubble and vowed silently to never let go. We stayed there, until the light of the next dawn poured over us and we could no longer deny our duties.

As she opened her wings, -releasing me from her hold- I looked around me at the empty battlefield, which looked like a normal alley once again. I grabbed Bella's hand and headed back to Volterra. Well, I was intent on taking her there, but when a single ray of sun fell upon my skin I stopped dead in my tracks.

I wasn't sure I had seen correctly, but I wasn't going to wait. I stripped down until there was not a single piece of fabric to hide my body from my view. Thankfully, we were in the middle of the forest and no humans were around to see.

I inspected every inch to my naked eye, seeing nothing but perfect, flawless and most importantly no scarred flesh. Bella had often perfected my appearance, but each time there would only be two or three marks that disappeared from my body. Now, I saw none. My skin was completely flawless.

"I'm...I'm...," I couldn't finish my sentence; emotions welling up inside me, made it simply impossible to speak.

"Perfect," Bella offered and then I tackled her to the ground.

My kisses spoke of gratitude and love, as I kissed her urgently and with everything I had inside of me. All too soon our kisses grew heated and I was trapped in both her as my lust.

I tossed her clothes around haphazardly and then I slid inside of her.

_Perfection. Home. Bliss. Forever._

Those were the words dancing around in my head, but not the words I spoke aloud.

"Mark me," was the only thing I said and then her teeth were poised at my neck as I drove into her, bringing us both closer to the edge.

I moved inside of her at a hard, fast pace, unlike most of our other times where we were always soft and loving. The pressure built up quickly and then I released inside of her with a loud roar, shaking as I struggled to still my body while buried inside of her. My release brought forth her instantly; her cry was muffled by my skin as her teeth sunk into my newly restored skin and she tightened around me. She didn't release my neck instantly, just keeping herself immobile and surprisingly enough, I didn't want her to. I even whined when she released me and licked my new mark to close the wound. Bella pulled me down next to her and we stared up at the blue sky, happy and free.

We stayed there the entire day, not wanting to end our bubble. We stayed there throughout the night as well, the blue sky having been replaced by a beautiful starry night. Only when morning came again, did we return. We still had responsibilities and now we could take them with refreshed vigor. Our love was reconfirmed, our bodies reconnected and with this affirmation, we knew we could face whatever laid ahead. We were determined and strong. Together, we would survive.

_**Yes Jasper, together we will survive. Together, we can do anything.**_

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	44. Chapter 44 : Djinn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Alright, for this chapter you'll have to think back a little. It's time Gulyana showed herself again, don't you think? (chapter 37) Let us see what she has to offer.**

**Song to accompany the chapter : Smoke gets in your eyes – The Platters**

_**They asked me how I knew  
My true love was true  
Oh, I of course replied  
Something here inside cannot be denied**_

_**They said someday you'll find  
All who love are blind  
Oh, when your heart's on fire  
You must realize  
Smoke gets in your eyes**_

_**So I chaffed them and I gaily laughed  
To think they could doubt my love  
Yet today my love has flown away  
I am without my love**_

_**Now laughing friends deride  
Tears I can not hide  
Oh, so I smile and say  
When a lovely flame dies  
Smoke gets in your eyes  
Smoke gets in your eyes **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Volterra, Italy – Gulyana**

I burned in the fireplace, taking in the entire room patiently as I waited for the Enlightened one to return with her Strength. _They will understand. They will help me. They will fight with me. Revenge will be ours, David. _

My flames dulled down a little at the thought of David. I had truly loved him, even though he was a mere mortal. I should not have carried out my mission. I should have run with him as soon as the emotions started to build up inside of me. But I didn't. I was stupid and loyal to a race that isn't trustworthy. My kind is deceiving, manipulative and evil. I had nothing good to say about them. I might be a hypocrite, because I had been just like the others for so long. Promising the world, only to claim them for our entertainment. How we relished in letting them burn for eternity in our fire.

At least most of the time. I was considered a kind Djinn and perhaps I had been too soft on some humans. I just didn't like tricking the good ones. They didn't deserve the fate they'd get when striking a deal with us. They should live long and healthy lives. Getting your wishes fulfilled was something that was unnatural and Djinns abused the greed of man. I understood they deserved it, but there were also the noble ones. I remembered a woman several centuries ago, before we had been trapped in the bottles. She had summoned me and I was already planning on trapping her, but then she had told me her reason. Her son had fallen ill and his disease was fatal. She could not save him with the earthly means given to her, so she had looked for supernatural solutions. She had considered finding me to be a blessing, but in truth it was a curse.

I had been so conflicted. I could see the pain and love in her eyes, whenever she looked at her son and found myself wanting to help her without repercussions. After struggling with myself for quite some time, I had healed the boy. I shook her hand, not wanting to condemn her. I refused to claim her for our fire. I thought if I didn't kiss or lay with her, the deal would not be valid. Which was true in a way, but still other Djinns had gotten wind of it and claimed the woman.

I never let my emotions stand in the way again, although I did handle the noble ones with more care. I still let them burn though. I couldn't afford another discretion. I was a good Djinn and besides that one lapse in judgment had always fulfilled my duties. My banishment, forced upon me by the Marid left me angry. They might have been humans, but they are living creatures.

Finally, after all these millenniums, I saw the errors in our ways. The injustice and cruelty we inflicted upon the humans. I wouldn't stand for it any longer. I would find a way to stop them.

And the right way was by joining forces with the Enlightened One.

I had learned about her and her Strength from a vampire called Marcus. He had spotted me one night in human form and instantly recognized me for what I was. Fearless, he had approached me and told me he could see an emptiness inside of me. A longing and a deep sadness was all I radiated at first, so it wasn't that hard to pick up on. He had also talked about a severed line. A connection which had been broken. The connection he saw, was one between soul mates. I couldn't help myself as I burst out in tears and finally relayed the whole story to this stranger.

His eyes grew sadder with each word, an understanding shining from them. He then told me everything about his long existence. He recounted the day he met his beautiful mate and how she had been stolen from him. I watched him as he relived every memory; the centuries of indifference, emptiness and pain, the all consuming anger when he learned the truth, his revenge and his wandering. He strayed without purpose at first, but over time he had learned to appreciate the chance the Enlightened One had given him. He stayed vague in his descriptions at first though. Weary of me, I supposed.

He made it his mission to send vampires and other creatures her way, when they proved themselves worthy. She would never know of his interference, but he believed it necessary to aid in any way he could. She had lifted the ancient remnants of pain and lit up his heart and soul again. She had granted him his revenge on his 'brother' and she had allowed him safe passage after the facts. He believed he owed her his life and more. I became intrigued with this creature and asked more questions about her. That's when he gave me a more detailed recount of the events that had led him here.

He told me about an old prophecy that had once been a threat to the Kings, but they had been falsely informed the human who would transform into this ethereal being had perished. It had been a surprise when he learned about her survival, but secretly he liked the prospect of someone ending his existence. When news came that she was gathering immortal creatures with the intent of openly battling the Royals, he had actually been happy. He had been emotionless for so long, that it surprised him to react. He had retreated to his room and laughed like mad, whispering words of devotion and longing in the air. The words were meant for his beautiful Didyeme and the thought of reuniting with her soon was exhilarating.

He went through archives behind his brother's back, looking for information on her mate. All he knew was what was written in the Prophecy, but it was enough. Records on one Jasper Whitlock had him even more excited. This man was an empath and could surely broadcast her power onto many. He knew then they didn't stand a chance and the realization made him downright giddy.

His end was near and it was more than he could have hoped.

Then on the battlefield, he watched Aro as he murdered his mate. She showed him. She showed everyone and she projected everything Aro had ever done. She was more powerful than he could have imagined and he was in awe of this woman. She had wings and looked like an angel. He believed her to be one too. She hadn't intervened as he executed his brother out of revenge, nor had she even blinked at the head he held out in front of her. His hopes at reuniting with his mate where close then and he didn't mind in the least. In fact, he had wished for it. But then she had cured his heart and soul with her inner light, and set him free.

The Enlightened One had a loyal subject in Marcus and she didn't even know. It was a shame really, because the man wasn't evil at all.

A door opening brought me out of my memories and I refocused. A beautiful brunette walked in, growling at a blond male who sauntered in behind her.

"I'm serious, Jasper. Promise me, you won't ever do such a reckless thing again!"

The blond looked scolded, but at the same time there was a determination radiating from him. I could have sworn I felt it. His posture was rigid and unbendable as he gazed at her.

"You are my mate and I will protect you when necessary," he said. Finality rang throughout his words, but the brunette just shook her head.

"I will not stand for it! If I hadn't intervened, you would have died! Many would have died! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She punctuated each word, making sure her point came across, but the stubborn fool wouldn't relent.

I chuckled softly in the fireplace as I watched them.

"I know it had to hurt seeing me like that, but-"

"But nothing, Jasper! You don't know how it felt! How my heart was being ripped out in front of me when you were so close to death. I thought I was going to die on the spot! You were selfish in your actions for justice! A justice that was not to be found there in the first place! I fainted and it had nothing to do with them!" the girl screamed. The male said something back and then started sobbing, to which she wrapped him in her arms. Then they started kissing passionately.

My mind had been turning at the name of Jasper, meaning these were the two I needed to see. They were the ones I had to speak with. But first, I needed to make my presence know. And the sooner the better, seeing as how they were getting more intimate with every passing second. I didn't feel the need to watch them getting jiggy with it, so I made a sound that resembled the clearing of ones throat.

Their heads snapped towards me, but they didn't notice me yet. Instead, their eyes scanned the room. Her eyes furrowed in confusion, while the male moved towards me. He closed his eyes and made his way even closer.

_How is he doing that?_

When he was right in front of me, he stopped and opened his eyes.

"Whatever you are, show yourself," he spoke with a strong voice, authority lacing every word. I moved around him and out of the fireplace. Focusing, I let myself take my last used human form and waited patiently. The girl gasped loudly, walking over to us in a hurried pace.

Her fingertips shone blue and I held up my hands in surrender. I didn't know what blue meant, but I assumed it would be something she'd use in her attacks or defenses. I knew I must have appeared a threat to them, appearing this way and I quickly took a submissive stance.

"Please, I come in peace," I said softly. My eyes were still fixed on the floor below me.

"Alien?" Jasper asked, before chuckling softly and taking the girl's hand. I noticed the blue glow wasn't there anymore and I let out a breath of relief. _That's good, right? _

"Djinn."

"A genie?" Jasper cocked his eyebrow and looked over at the girl, who shrugged her shoulders. Apparently, they weren't aware of our existence, so I sank down on the floor.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that. I am no longer trapped in my bottle though. We have been enslaved, but we are not connected to that bottle. Once a human rubs our prison, we are free."

They nodded and then asked why I was there. I told them everything.

My tears poured freely as I spoke off David and what the Marid had done. I told them about being guided to them, leaving out Marcus's name. And I told them how I wanted revenge. How I had seen the errors in the way Djinns go about things and how I wanted to redeem myself.

I was to report the next day for a more detailed description on abilities and qualities of Djinns and Marids. I agreed and retired for the night in the fireplace, making them laugh at me briefly.

_I like them._

_This is the right thing to do._

_It'll all be fine._

_I miss you David._

_You were my heart and soul._

_I love you, wherever you are._

_For eternity._

* * *

**What did y'all think?**

**Let me know. **

**I'd also like to announce that I have been nominated for the Single Shot Awards. You would do me a huge favor by voting for me. **

**Out of the Ruins : Best Tragedy/Angst**

**The Letter : Best Alternate Universe All Human**

**Dear One : Best Volturi**

**You can vote here: thesingleshotawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html **

**Thank you so much!**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	45. Chapter 45 : Gabriel

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. **

**I am truly sorry for making you all wait like this. I've been having a real tough time writing lately and it's making me feel pretty bad, because I know I let a lot of you down. **

**I'm so sorry. **

**On a more positive note; I want to thank everyone that voted for me in the Single Shots Awards. I bagged two of them; one for 'Dear One' and one for 'The Letter'.**

**Currently, I'm nominated for 'Simply the Best' with 'Where I Belong', Best Hooked Fic' and Most Breathless for THE PROPHECY and 'Best Surprise' for 'One Night Only'. If you like my work and want to vote for me, all the details are on my profile. **

**And now, without further a-do...Chapter 45! I hope you'll like it. **

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany chapter: Gabriel – Lamb (I simply adore this song!)**

_**I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel**_

_**I can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel**_

_**Bless the day he came to be  
Angel's wings carried him to me  
Heavenly  
I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Austria, Vienna – Isabella Swan**

Gulyana and Jasper were working really hard on teaching the vampires that had joined us, how to fight against certain creatures. Gulyana had been around for a very long time and knew of more, than just Djinns. She was well aware of the ghoul's weaknesses too and did her best to teach us all, in the little time we had.

I, myself, still had audiences whenever vampires reported, but on the insistence of 'my fathers' -for lack of a better word- I had cut back. All my loved ones were worried about me, after that little breakdown and pointed out that everyone, including me, needed a breather every now and then.

Despite the fact that we had a war at hand, I agreed to take it easy.

The constant reminder of who I was, and the role I had to play, didn't ease my troubles though. Every time someone would point out how vital my part was in the upcoming battle, I would feel the pressure growing. Michael was the one that wouldn't keep from throwing it in my face, whenever I would drift off in thought. He kept pointing out that the fate of mankind, their happiness and well-being, depended upon me.

It was a heavy cross to bear. Especially, after the incident with Jasper. Often, my thoughts would darken and become clouded with the fear of losing him. It had been so very close. I wouldn't know what to do, if he was taken from me. He was my Strength, my Warrior God, my Adonis and most importantly my mate. There would never be another for me. I believed that although my Faith and Love, was a part of my angel-side, it would not survive such a blow. I would fall; if that was even possible for a half-angel.

_**My daughter, you must not linger so on things which are uncertain. True love lies within your heart. Such a love can never die, for it is indestructible by bond. **_

Gabriel's ethereal voice was just as deep and beautiful, as his everyday voice. I closed my eyes as a surge of peace ran through me at the sound of it. Flying side by side, I didn't take the time to glance over at him, because I didn't want to have another run in with a church tower. Not feeling in the mood to swallow bugs, I answered him in the same way.

_**But how can we have our happily ever after, Gabriel? Surely, you expect me to join you in heaven and Jasper is a vampire. He can not follow where I go. **_

My eye twitched, because the urge to close my eyes in despair grew. I couldn't though, I needed to focus on my flying. I was still fairly new at this, and it showed.

_**My child, only one holds all the cards and even so, you are largely responsible for your own actions. I can not disclose anything, for I know nothing of the events to pass, regarding your soul mate. However, you must never lose Hope. Hope, bound together with Faith, almost becoming one for they are often considered one, will guide you through this. **_

_**In Hope lies salvation and your heart will ultimately lead you to it. It doesn't have to mean that your salvation lies with your soul mate though, but your heart will never steer you wrong, my child. The heart is what humans have been gifted by us, it is the guideline in their life, the very one that urges them to do the right thing. Corrupted people have just stopped heeding the call of their heart. However, you will not neglect it, for you are Love, Hope and Faith. So do not dwell any longer on matters of the head, when all you need to know is in your heart. **_

I didn't reply to that, because honestly, I didn't even know what to make of it. The 'angel-talk' could be so confusing at times.

Just above Sallzburg, Gabriel started descending and I followed him down. I didn't know where we were going, but he had requested for me to come along. He had said something about strengthening my belief in our cause. I was curious of course, and hadn't doubted for a second. I was all too eager to see how 'The Messenger Of God', the great Gabriel, worked his mojo.

I thought it wouldn't be too different from what I had done to the newborns, but I couldn't be more wrong. When we landed in the outskirts of Vienna, on the roof of a small, one-family-home, I looked more closely at him. His bright blue eyes shone more brightly and his long brown hair moved with the wind. He was truly angelic.

Taking my hand, he moved us from outside the window to where we were standing at the end of some child's bed. _Did he just teleport? I need to learn how to do that! Goodbye, annoying church towers, I'll just teleport myself on the other side. _

I fidgeted nervously, as I stared at the sleeping child. I didn't know what we were doing here, but all of the sudden I felt nervous, as if my being here would mess things up.

"Calm down, my child. You are under my wing, I will not let you fail," Gabriel said. Obviously, he had already picked up on my inner turmoil and I was grateful. Because with those simple words, all my anxiety disappeared.

"Place your finger on his brow and focus," Gabriel instructed and I nodded, doing what he had told me to do. "Focus on his mind. Empty your own head."

That part was easier said than done, because no matter how I tried I didn't seem to get all of the clutter out of my head. Gabriel was patient though, never pushing and never showing any sign of disgruntlement, as he waited for me to achieve the simple task.

After what seemed like hours, but were in reality a mere fifteen minutes, I finally managed to clear my head and Gabriel smiled encouragingly, "Now, dreamwalk, my child. I need eyes to know that the message has been received."

I clenched my eyes shut and focused on the child, but nothing happened. I was growing agitated and distressed, but with a soft touch of Gabriel, I managed to get a grip again. Inhaling deeply, I tried again and then I was standing in the middle of a forest. The boy was there; he sat on a blanket, eating sandwiches and listening to sounds, the forest made.

I moved around him, circling the child, but he didn't see me. Smiling to myself, I sat down across from him and watched as his face lit up and he gazed at some birds in the tree nearest to him.

_What an adorable child. _I had been so busy studying the child, I nearly missed Gabriel's voice.

Soft, harmonious and deep, it seemed to echo around the woods. His voice was more mesmerizing now, enchanting in a way and I found myself listening intently, wanting to hear more. I knew I was only there to watch the child's receival of Gabriel's message, but I couldn't help straining my ears for more. It was just so beautiful.

_**Johann, you have great things ahead of you. Life will be hard, but when you reach the age of eleven, you will find peace and you'll help rebuild the old world into the new. Your vision is different from others and with it, you will gain respect and power. Use the voice of reason, the power of sight and the prophesying knowledge given to you by our Lord. It will lead you to Paradise. You are blessed, Johann. Heaven's Kingdom will always be open to you. **_

I actually pouted, when Gabriel's voice silenced and turned into the normal sounds, provided by the forest. Looking up at the boy, I noticed how he was holding his breath. With his head tilted to the right, he sat unmoving and awaited more, but Gabriel didn't talk again.

The scene around us shifted and the forest became filled with people. They were all laughing and not a single one of them appeared to be in any kind of pain. It was a sight to behold as they merrily chatted, danced and sung. It was a vision of Paradise.

I wondered what Gabriel was doing now and as soon as the thought entered my mind, I was standing next to him again. I slowly lifted my finger from the child's brow and looked up at Gabriel in awe. He smiled and took my hand, moving us to the bed right next to the boy. In it laid a twelve year old girl. I didn't really thought it wise to put your children in the same bedroom, especially when they didn't share the same gender, but kept my mouth shut. Gabriel picked up on my thought anyway.

_**They are a poor family. A place of shelter, providing them warmth and a home is more important.**_

I nodded, feeling slightly ashamed at my earlier thought and looked up at Gabriel questioningly.

"Same thing."

I didn't have a problem this time and instantly found myself in the girl's dream, or should I say nightmare.

I stood on top of a roof, looking down a dark alley. The girl gazed around her in fear. Her chest heaved rapidly, while her eyes found something in the darkness and just stared.

"Kelly, you shouldn't run from me," a deep, dark voice said. It sent chills down my spine and I wasn't even familiar with the figure. As Kelly started to back step away from the person, a man suddenly stepped underneath the only light of the street. His features were normal. In fact, one could easily describe him as handsome, with a strong jaw line, full lips and deep blue eyes. But the look in those eyes though, was cold and stern.

"No, please," the girl whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her chest protectively. Venomous tears that would not shed, stung my eyes at the realization that this girl must have been violated. And this was the man who had done it to her. I wanted to rush to her help, but I was invisible to them. My interference would not be perceived.

_**Judgment awaits all. He will face his. Do not let his evil dominate the light inside of thee. You, my child, are a beloved creature of our Lord. **_

I gasped at the sound of Gabriel's voice. This time, it was still soft, but more urgent. I didn't know why he needed to intervene. A lot of people suffered from traumas and were never spoken to by an angel. I noticed the change instantly. As Gabriel's words formed, the darkness slowly started to dissipate.

_**Life is the most valuable gift from God. Do not discard it. Do not waste it. God loves all and divine love shines from all of us. **_

She gazed uncertainly at the ground, contemplating something.

_**Hold on to the light inside. Embrace thyself and the darkness will no longer consume thee. Evil can not touch the strong of heart. Find your strength, only then will you be delivered. **_

A soft smile grew on her face, as the night turned into day. The figure that threatened to make her relive her past trauma, vanished before her eyes and she smirked triumphantly at the spot, which was now empty.

"Who are you?" she asked, gazing around and seeing nothing.

"An angel," I said, thinking she wouldn't hear me. I was clearly wrong, because she gasped loudly and then she awoke, making me literally fall on my ass from the rude eviction.

"Angels!"

Before she could spot us, Gabriel did his teleport thing again and we were back out on the ledge.

I expected a reprimand for talking out loud in that girl's dream, but Gabriel just looked at me. With a soft chuckle, he patted me on the back and said, "You did well for your first time, my child."

Then we started our trek back home to Volterra. Our flight was mostly quiet, but just before reaching the city limits, his voice sounded inside my head one last more time.

_**No matter which path you end up choosing, know that I will always be there for you. As will Michael. We have been there from the start. You might not have known, but we have always watched over you. You are truly our daughter. If your destiny lies with Jasper, then that is where we will be, watching. Never will you lose us, Isabella. My daughter. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alright! I finally got this chapter out!**

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Good, bad, awesome, awful,...**

**Just tell me! **

**Love you all! **


	46. Chapter 46 : Mirror

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but that doesn't mean that The Prophecy isn't my baby. Gary, Gulyana, and all the others do belong to me. **

**In this chapter, another creature we've met before will be reappearing. Hold on to your seats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. **

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany chapter: Witchy Woman – The Eagles**

_**Raven hair and ruby lips  
sparks fly from her finger tips  
Echoed voices in the night  
she's a restless spirit on an endless flight **_

_**wooo hooo witchy woman, **_

_**see how high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman, **_

_**she got the moon in her eye**_

_**She held me spellbound in the night  
dancing shadows and firelight  
crazy laughter in another  
room and she drove herself to madness  
with a silver spoon  
**_

_**woo hoo witchy woman **_

_**see how high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman **_

_**she got the moon in her eye  
**_

_**Well I know you want a lover,  
let me tell your brother, **_

_**she's been sleeping  
in the Devil's bed.  
**_

_**And there's some rumors going round  
someone's underground  
she can rock you in the nighttime  
'til your skin turns red  
**_

_**woo hoo witchy woman  
see how high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman  
she got the moon in her eye **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Volterra, Italy – Jasper Whitlock **

Lorelai and Lyca were unusually excited as they trained on each other. Both having the gift of foresight, it was always amusing to watch their stand-offs. However, today they simply couldn't contain themselves. Lorelai flew circles over Lyca, who chanted in her ancient language. Instead of hitting Lorelai with the streams of water, she commanded, she kept making odd figurines in the sky.

Their emotions were making me giddy and I had to keep a firm grip of myself in order to save the rest of our troops from giggling madly.

"Alright, ladies, what's the fuss about?" I asked them, when I decided I at least wanted to train for half an hour. They both turned their heads to look at me simultaneously. Their emotions, combined with the funny sight of Maxi and Mini sent me over the edge and I roared with laughter.

As I lost a grip of myself and projected the overwhelming giddiness, the others all fell to their knees one by one. Laughter rang out throughout the room, and to be honest, it felt wonderful. The temporary relief from the constant stress and pressure, was much welcomed.

I still wanted to know what the two of them were up to though, but I didn't get around to it, because Bella came floating down into the room. She was apparently shielding herself, because she only looked on amused as the others rolled on the ground, slapped it or held onto their stomachs from laughing so hard.

Lorelai and Lyca instantly sobered up and looked pensively at Bella, before smiling. Lyca ran towards me, while Lorelai flew behind her.

"Everyone's coming home, and they've brought a lot of soldiers for us," Lyca beamed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Lorelai screamed in her tiny, almost inaudible fairy voice.

Laughter rang out once more, as everyone got to their feet.

"Darlin', are you hungry?" I asked Bella, noticing her unusual black eyes, but she just shook her head, smiling mischievously at me. I tried to gauge her emotions, but got nothing.

_Strange. _

"Let's get this party started," Derrick yelled out, making me chuckle softly. We all moved to the ballroom and in a matter of seconds, music filled the entire room. I looked behind me, but couldn't see Bella anywhere. _Now, where has she gone? _

Gulyana was really getting into the mood, and changed back into her original form. Flames ablaze, she started dancing, making them form the most beautiful curls and sparks. It was magnificent, and if I hadn't been so worried about Bella, I might have stayed there to watch.

Wandering through the long, cold corridors, I started to feel uneasy. Something was off about all of this. _Why hadn't she touched me? Why had she just left like that? Was she still upset about the alley thing? _Too many questions kept floating through my mind. Questions that needed answering, straight away.

I came upon our bedroom and opened the door, only to find it empty. Grumbling to myself, I continued down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. I could faintly hear voices coming from that way. As I crept closer, I could make out the voices of Bella and Gabriel.

"So I can come with you again?" Bella asked perfectly composed, but her emotions were screaming excitement and happiness.

"Next time, I will be accompanying you and not the other way around, my child."

This sent her emotions skyrocketing, and I had to step away in fear of bouncing all around the place, while singing show tunes. I hadn't moved away soon enough though, and the kitchen door flew open. Bella instantly came up to me, caressing my cheek and looking into my eyes with her normal ones. The blackness from before had gone completely.

"I missed you, Major," she whispered, before she pressed her lips softly to mine. Tingles went all through my body. I was home.

It didn't last long though, because as my tongue licked her bottom lip to deepen the kiss, Gabriel called out to her, "Daughter?"

Of course, I didn't expect her to put up a show for one of her 'angelic parents', but I might have expected a little more reluctance. Instead, she just pecked my cheek and ran after him.

I sagged down against the wall, trying to steady myself. The woman always managed to knock me off my socks. The oddest sensation came over me then. I felt flushed, and out of breath. Reaching up to touch my cold, marble cheeks, I jumped in surprise at the heat there. _How?_

I ran straight towards out bedroom, and locked myself into the en suite bathroom. I couldn't look away; my cheeks were a deep, dark pink color and my lips were redder. My breathing was still fast and in an instinctive move, I grasped my chest, as if to stop my lungs from going at such a rate.

As I stared more and more at my scar free, flushed skin, another thought came to me.

_A blush needs blood, and that blood has to be pumped through your body quickly._

I put my hand on my dead heart, waiting patiently for it to beat. But it never did. _What the hell was Bella doing to me? She restored my human eyes. She took away my scars and now she restored the human color to my skin. Would I eventually be turned back into a human? What about her? Would she join me in humanity, or leave me alone to suffer as she lives out her remainders of eternity in heaven. _

_**I'll never leave you, Jasper.**_

Her voice in my head was warm and inviting. Instantly, my body responded to the sound and I relaxed. I heard a soft laugh in the bedroom, that could only belong to one person. I opened the door and with a smile on my face, made my way over to her.

The black eyes were back, but I'm sure they were affected by her lust for me. I didn't need to feel it, to know it was there and I smirked knowingly at her.

Sitting down on the bed, her cold arms instantly went around me, making me shiver. I'd have to get used to the human temperature now. She didn't speak to me, nor did she plant any thoughts in my head. She instantly went to my neck, sucking on the still hard skin. I moaned at the feel of those soft lips on my overheated skin. Turning towards her, I looked her straight in the eye.

"You're so perfect, Darlin'."

She didn't respond to me, but she did smile beautifully and the sight froze my dead heart. I pushed her down gently and moved to straddle her. Capturing her mouth with mine, I gently caressed her sides and let my love pour into her. Still, she didn't make a sound.

I lowered my mouth to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on the sweet, soft skin there.

"Please, Darlin'. Let me hear you," I whispered against it, as my eyes clenched to a shut. I didn't feel any emotions coming from her and I desperately needed to connect on some level.

_**I want you. Give yourself to me, and belong to me forever. **_

I trembled on top of this goddess. I already belonged to her with every fiber of my being. I took a shuddering breath and pulled her top of. I was already aligning myself, ready to give her every part of me and to become one with her once again, when I saw it.

I knew every part of Bella's body like it was my own; if not better. I had lavished attention upon those pink nipples too many times to count, and certainly too many times to be fooled by these dark brown ones.

I pulled back to look more closely at her face, which was exactly the same as my Bella's. Noticing my scrutiny, her brow furrowed and this creature's black eyes sparked with something darker. Pure rage hit me then, as I felt this being for the first time.

_**I said, give yourself to me. Do it now, Jasper. **_

She raised her hips and rubbed against me, creating a delicious friction. My eyes involuntarily rolled into the back of my eyes, as my body responded to her. _No! It's not Bella. She just looks like her! Get off of her! _Listening to my thoughts, I moved to get away from her, but I couldn't. Her hand was on my chest, and my entire body froze, as I gasped for air. Air, I usually didn't need, but now seemed essential for my survival.

_**Eternity with me. Eternity as one of us. Or eternity in the ground, dead and rotting away. You have not yet proved yourself, Jasper. The evil still outweighs the good. Hell or purgatory are your only possibilities. Choose me, and be free forever. Join me. Do it now, Jasper! Give yourself to me. **_

She bucked her hips again, desperate to make me surrender. She wasn't Bella though, and no matter what an horrible afterlife awaited me, I'd never give her up for anything. Jumping off this creature quickly, I moved as far away from her as I possibly could. My chest burned with the need to breathe, and I started to feel lightheaded.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but her smirk never left her face. Stalking closer to me, she continued to speak to me mentally.

_**Just surrender to me, Strong One. Don't make me do this. You are not my target. Join me, please. **_

She let me breathe again and I eagerly sucked in all the air I could. It must have been a peace offering of sorts, but I was too far lost in my anger already. At the mention of her target, she had motioned towards her own body. Growling viciously, the red haze clouded my vision at this creature's threat. She would not touch Bella, if it was the last thing I'd do.

I could hear the festivities in the ballroom, but what was worse, was the fact that I could hear Bella approaching. I didn't know what this creature was, but I didn't want it anywhere near my Bella.

I silenced my growl, praying against all hope that she would just bypass the room when there was no sound. My anger made it hard though, and I gripped the dresser tight in an effort to get a hold of myself.

"He'll be so happy to see you, Captain," I heard her say happily. "He really-"

Peter cut her off abruptly, and the worry in his voice was hidden poorly, "Stay here, Princess. I'll be back in a second." Of course, Bella wouldn't be Bella, if she just gave in like that.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Jasper? I didn't see anything, nor did the others. Peter, what do you sense?" she rambled, clearly alarmed as her voice kept rising in volume.

"Bella, please. Trust me, you can be nowhere around this."

No sooner had Peter uttered the words, or the door flew off his hinges. His eyebrows nearly reached his hairline, as he spotted the Bella look-a-like, but his surprise was brief. Soon, it was replaced with a look of recognition and he cursed underneath his breathe.

She might have Bella's powers, but she didn't know how to control it completely. Every thought she sent him, got projected in my mind as well.

_**So you know what I am. Retreat now or die, foolish vampire. **_

"Why would I? You are nothing but one of Satan's whore, döppelganger. You do not frighten me," he said confidently. Peter growled at her in warning and stalked forward. I wondered what he was doing, because this creature had some unknown skills and was obviously tapping into Bella's powers as well.

"Mirror," he suddenly whispered to me in a voice too low for her to hear. Or it would have been, if she wasn't a vampire's look-a-like. She laughed loudly, tossing her head back and then disappeared.

"Fuck!" Peter growled, kicking the air as if she was still standing there.

"A mirror, Peter?" I shook my head at him in disappointment, as my mind went over everything again. _Döppelganger, wasn't that a movie with Drew Barrymore? _

"Don't give me that shit, Major. She was corporeal, and when she's not in her spirit form, her reflection can kill her. Well, I think. I never faced one before, just heard of them," as he explained, he kept looking through drawers, finally sighing when he grabbed something small and pocketed it.

"Pocket mirror," he said quickly, winking at me and looking around, as if the creature would be foolish enough to show up again.

Three things happened at once then. Tonia's loud wail, announcing approaching death sounded from the ball room, as a loud scream coming from the hallway made the walls shake. In meantime, I fell to my knees, clutching my chest at the overwhelming pain that suddenly ripped through my body.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. **

**Please, press the button and leave me a review. **

**They make my day. **

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	47. Chapter 47 : Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter: Dust in the Wind – Kansas**

_**I close my eyes, **_

_**only for a moment, and the moment's gone **_

_**All my dreams, **_

_**pass before my eyes, a curiosity **_

_**Dust in the wind, **_

_**all they are is dust in the wind **_

_**Same old song, **_

_**just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, **_

_**crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see**_

_**Dust in the wind, **_

_**All we are is dust in the wind**_

_**Don't hang on, **_

_**nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, **_

_**all your money won't another minute buy**_

_**Dust in the wind, **_

_**All we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind. **_

_**Everything is dust in the wind.**_

_**The wind. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Volterra, Italy – Bella Swan**

I was ecstatic. Gabriel had told me that next time, I could be the one to relay the message. Of course, he would accompany me and keep an eye on me, but still it was a big honor. To be trusted with such an important task made me feel strong and confident. If the angels believed, I could handle it, then surely I had done something right.

Gabriel wanted to join the festivities and so we headed out to the ballroom. That's when I saw Jasper. The happiness I had been feeling, increased at the sight of him. I moved towards him and caressed his cheek. He seemed wary for some reason, but as I looked into his eyes, I could slowly see the doubt vanish from his face.

"I missed you, Major," I whispered, pressing myself against him before descending my hungry lips upon his.

I could feel the heat build up inside of me, Power, completion and love poured from me as I felt his lips against mine. Gradually, they grew warmer, but I thought it was part of the hold he had upon me. Faintly, I could hear Gabriel calling me, and I pulled away from Jasper, albeit reluctantly.

My head felt trapped in a dream, an intoxicating, beautiful and magical dream.

I couldn't speak – the overwhelming feeling of love too great. So I just pecked Jasper's cheek, thinking he would understand how I felt.

Running after Gabriel, my lips tingled with the need to feel Jasper again. I ignored it though, because I had a responsibility to humanity, to vampires everywhere, to the angels; to put it simple, I had a duty to fulfill by maintaining purity -to a degree- and spreading goodness _everywhere_.

And Gabriel would teach me how.

As I opened the doors to the ballroom, the sight nearly took my breath away. All these wonderful creatures were dancing harmoniously, and the cheerful atmosphere was practically palpable in the air. Gulyana shimmied her wavy flames over to me and danced around me, although the heat never burned me. How she managed to encase my body, without actually touching me, I had no idea, but I truly enjoyed it. It was quite the rush, knowing that this entity could easily kill or burn you, was engulfing you entirely.

Euphoria took a hold of me, and I laughed freely. Taking a risk, I started to spin around, dancing to the beat with Gulyana still around me. She anticipated my every move and expertly adjusted to me. It seemed more magical than all the rest I had been experiencing lately.

"Thank you, Gulyana," I said as the music changed, as if we were politely concluding a waltz. Gabriel was watching me with a hint of impatience in his eyes, and so I hurried over to him. Michael and Chamuel were flanking him and I fidgeted with the sleeve of my shirt as I stopped in front of them.

"Forgive me, I got caught up in the moment," I apologized to Gabriel, although there was not really a need to. He had not ordered me to stay at his side. Michael chuckled and softly put his hand on my shoulder. "Let go of the tension in your body, child. There is no reason to apologize for the beautiful display we witnessed."

"Even though you made the human girl aware of our presence, and alerted her to our interference during her slumber, you have done well, my child. Gabriel told us how promising a student you are; eager, motivated and quick of learning. You will be a great asset, Isabella," Chamuel praised me, as he smiled beautifully. He was magnificent. Blinding love shone from him, and showed me exactly why he was the angel of divine love.

Overwhelmed, I couldn't do anything but smile back at him. Although his praise had started by highlighting my faults, it had morphed into the most beautiful compliment. His stunning appearance left me almost as breathless as his words. Bowing my head, I tried to show him my gratitude, seeing as how my tongue would not express the words I so desperately wanted to say.

"You are heaven's most powerful weapon, my daughter. But foremost, your compassion and wisdom will also be earth's most powerful weapon. You are destined for greatness, and we are right here to aid you," Gabriel added, before he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I felt so accepted, so loved that I wanted to shout. I nearly cried out for them to take me to our kingdom, where peace and love ruled, and earthly misery was far out of reach and even further out of my mind.

I didn't though. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Rosalie and Emmett embracing as the love poured off of them. Jasper; I could not leave him. Not even if I wanted to. Every part of me was his, as every part of him belonged to me. We were mated for life, and together we had a purpose here on earth, a destiny. Doubt is just part of life, but I couldn't let it control my life.

"Doubt is a weakness, fueled by your most inner fears, and it can not control the course of your life."

I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud, until one of Michael's wing brushed against mine. Looking back at him, I saw the sympathy he had for me. His eyes held compassion, wisdom, and love, but not a speck of doubt. Not even fear. Michael was strong, fearless and a leader. He was exactly who I was supposed to become. _But do I want to?_

"Ease your mind, my daughter. Tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow, we train, and after... You set the pace to the path that only you can choose."

We grew silent after that, and just looked from face to face, as if we were trying to put them to memory. Chamuel had lost his glow and looked like his regular attractive angel-self again, when Raphael appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me -albeit gently- onto the dance floor. "I do believe my brother told you to celebrate, Isabella."

Together, we danced the Macarena, of all things. It was hilarious. Raphael used his wings instead of his arms and would make weird noises whenever a feather tickled him at the shoulder move.

I had to restart constantly, because I kept bending over to laugh. It was wonderful to just let loose for once, and you could see it on everyone's faces. The carefree laughter and abundance of smiles all pointed to the fact that a night like this was long overdue.

The present joy grew even more when the doors were flung open and vampire after vampire strolled in. There were so many new faces that if it were possible, I would have given myself a headache at the thought of personally welcoming them all. I was excited though, because this meant that our army was growing and we actually had a shot taking on the hellish creatures roaming our planet.

"Princess!"

As I turned to look for Peter at the sound of his pet name for me, I was suddenly tossed high into the air. A scream tore from my lungs at the unexpected move, but it was drowned out by the many excited voices as loved ones were reunited after a long time of being separated.

Two strong arms caught me bridal style, and to repay him for such a greeting, I smacked him hard up the head, "Peter!"

"That's my name, doll. Don't wear it out," the smooth operator said, before pecking me on the cheek and putting me down to my feet. I huffed, pretending to be annoyed by him, but of course, he saw right through that. Chuckling, he hooked his arm with mine and started for the door.

"So where's my brother hiding?" he started, before gasping and looking at me with wide eyes, "You didn't lock him in the basement, did you? I know he needed to be whipped into shape, but that's a little harsh, Darlin'."

Gaping at him like a fish, I tried to come up with a witty reply, but it was lost to me. _What on earth do you say to something like that? _

"Relax, Princess. I'm just kidding. So where _is_ Jasper exactly?"

"He was in the hallway earlier. Maybe in the kitchen, or the bedroom," I furrowed my brow, because I had expected Jasper to join us earlier. Thinking about it made me worry and I tugged at the hem of Peter's shirt to get him to move faster.

"Whoa, easy. That's a Charlotte!" he said, prying my fingers off his shirt and checking it for possible damage. I was still confused about the brand, and eagerly looked over his shirt for any inclination of what the hell he was talking about. As far as I knew, Charlotte had never brought out her own clothing brand.

Gripping the pillar, I held on tight as I laughed so hard I might fall to the floor. In the middle of his shirt was a big picture of his mate, and the name 'Charlotte' was spelled in big hot pink letter across his chest. Seeing my reaction, he quickly closed his leather jacket and leveled me with a glare.

"I'm pussy whipped, so what?"

I decided to just ignore that last remark to avoid further questioning on my basement and Jasper, and just listened for Jasper. I heard a sound coming from the bedroom and pointed to the door.

"He'll be so happy to see you, Captain. He really-" I didn't get to finish that sentence, as Peter interrupted me and pushed me against the wall, "Stay here, Princess. I'll be back in a second."

Something wasn't right. The urgency in Peter's voice and the look in his eyes, made all the alarm bells sound in my head. I stepped forward, ignoring the fact that Peter tried to shove me back.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Jasper?" my voice kept on rising as my panic grew, "I didn't see anything, nor did the others. Peter, what do you sense?"

He just shook his head, and held his arm out in front of me. His arm couldn't hold me back and he knew it, but just the gesture alone told me he was serious.

"Bella, please, trust me. You can be nowhere around this."

I waited against the wall, fighting my every instinct to not follow him as he burst through the door.

My anxiety level rose with every passing moment and when I heard my _own_ voice in my head, I thought I was going to lose it.

_**So you know what I am. Retreat now or die, foolish vampire. **_

Peter's voice reverberated from the walls as he spat, "Why would I? You are nothing but one of Satan's whores, döppelganger. You do not frighten me!"

I didn't have the faintest idea what a döppelganger was, but at the sound of Satan's name I started for the door. I didn't get far, because I was instantly tackled to the ground by a scared Lorelai that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"She's here for you. We have to move, now!"

Her panic was written all over her face as she pulled me up to my feet and ran for the ballroom. I wanted to tell her how grateful I was for warning me, but I knew that I didn't have to. She had probably seen it in one of her visions already. Or maybe not. Because we never made it to the door. The sound of my laughter – that didn't come from me- rang out through the hallway before I was staring into my own face.

Black eyes stared into mine with an intensity that sent shivers down my spine. A wicked smile appeared on her lips, just as the most agonizing pain went through me. Something was drilling into my brain, my heart that had not beaten in so long started to race and with every beat it seemed to be ripped to shreds. It hurt so much. No pain could ever come near to the agony I was feeling. As invisible knives cut into my skin without actually breaking it, I couldn't hold back and I screamed.

Tonia's wail seemed to emphasize the pain I was feeling and I let it all go. I had to, because if I didn't let go of my shield, the pain would consume me. Faintly, I heard the thud of Jasper's knees as they hit the floor. He too, was now her victim, because he could feel everything I was feeling.

She moved closer to me and gently put her hand on my shoulder. It might have looked comforting to others, but it was nothing like that. As soon as she touched me, my body burned from the inside out. I could smell the burning flesh being reduced to ashes, and I could feel it. What I couldn't do, was see it. I could only see the damage to my body.

"You are such a powerful being. I'm sorry to put you through such torment, but you can't exactly die from a heart attack."

I looked away from my decaying body and up into her eyes. I was confused by this creature that uttered such compassionate words, and yet acted so cruelly.

"No! Stop it!" Lorelai's cries drew the attention of others as the doors opened, and my look-a-like disappeared.

"Goddammit," Peter cursed from behind me.

"Watch your tongue," Chamuel chided from my left.

"Lay still, Isabella," Gabriel whispered soothingly to me, as Michael placed his hands upon my face. And then the world grew dark, and I was lost in the obscurity of my subconscious.

* * *

**I did it! **

**I updated!**

***cheers happily***

**I hope you all liked it! **

**If you did, leave me some love. **

**Maybe I'll finally hit that 1K, huh? **

**I sure hope so. **

**Love you all and until next time! **


	48. Chapter 48 : Silence

**Disclaimer: I'm not the author of Twilight, if I were, it would have been entirely different. **

**So sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so effing long! Sorry sorry! Thank you to whoever nominated me for Crossover Awards. I won! Thank you to everyone that voted as well. Also a big thank you to the one who nommed me for the Onyx Round of the Gem Awards! I've been nominated 12 freaking times! -bounces like crazy- Thank you! So if you guys find the time between the 24th and 30th to go vote, then please do so. I greatly appreciate it. -loves you all-**

* * *

**Song to accompany this chapter: The Sound of Silence – Simon and Garfunkel**

_**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.**_

_**In restless dreams I walked alone**_  
_**Narrow streets of cobblestone,**_  
_**'Neath the halo of a street lamp,**_  
_**I turned my collar to the cold and damp**_  
_**When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light**_  
_**That split the night**_  
_**And touched the sound of silence.**_

_**And in the naked light I saw**_  
_**Ten thousand people, maybe more.**_  
_**People talking without speaking,**_  
_**People hearing without listening,**_  
_**People writing songs that voices never share**_  
_**And no one dared**_  
_**Disturb the sound of silence.**_

_**"Fools" said I, "You do not know**_  
_**Silence like a cancer grows.**_  
_**Hear my words that I might teach you,**_  
_**Take my arms that I might reach you."**_  
_**But my words like silent raindrops fell,**_  
_**And echoed**_  
_**In the wells of silence.**_

_**And the people bowed and prayed**_  
_**To the neon god they made.**_  
_**And the sign flashed out its warning,**_  
_**In the words that it was forming.**_  
_**And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls**_  
_**And tenement halls.**_  
_**And whispered in the sounds of silence."**_

* * *

**Bella Swan – Volterra, Italy**

A light shone far away, leaving merely a speck of white amidst the overwhelming darkness that surrounded me. It caught my attention instantly and floating, I moved towards the small dot in the distance. I don't know what I expected, the light to grow and become more obvious or a sudden change, but nothing happened. I continued on my long journey to the light, feeling nervous and stressed at the scene that refused to alter. There was nothing but blackness and a hope, diminishing deep inside as the light remained unchangeable.

My hands folded on their own accord, a silent prayer falling from my lips as the darkness tried to seep into me. I could feel it brush against my skin; cautious at first, insistent and determined in the next instance as it tried over and over again to find a way in.

"_I love you,"_ it whispered, using it's most alluring tone as gentle streaks of black caressed my face. _"We're your friend. Let us in and see it all more clearly."_

The dot of white disappeared, leaving me alone in the blackest of nights and making my body still with fear. There was no light, and I was a creature of light. I needed it.

Carefully, I shuffled forward, feeling the pavement underneath my feet, unchanged and familiar, which was comforting, if only for a second. Because unease crept up on me once more as the whispers started up again, and my fingers ached with the grip I had on my own hands. More soft prayers fell from my lips as I struggled to move forward in this darkness.

"_Isabella, the balance...think of the balance." _

"_We will show you. Let us." _

"_Perfect shades of gray, clarity on both sides."_

"_Evil and good, light and dark...no such thing." _

The last statement halted my movements once more and I whispered harshly into the air, "I am a creature of Light, I know better."

"_But are you free of sin?" _

Of course, I wasn't. No one is ever truly free of sin, but I was good; if anything I knew that.

The only sin I truly committed to was lust, because not touching Jasper was too painful to even consider. "Even the greatest of sinners can repent and receive pardon. The heart, the soul, those are what matter, because that's where judgment is based upon."

The whispers grew louder, but despite their nearly painful volume, their words were soothing and calming, making me relax with every new sentence. _"Isabella, let us in. You do not need to say what we already know. Let _us_ show you the world, the danger, so you may do it right. We wish for you to change the world, to heed the warning of this vision. We are not evil, we are revelation, we are Sight of the Path ahead." _

I was feeling myself believing these voices, but still I managed to hold off. "I know what our Father wants us to know, what more could you show me?"

"_Damnation. Paradise. Whichever you prefer...we call it...the aftermath." _

Their statement confused me. _Did this mean a victory was certainly within reach and if so, then how would that lead to damnation? It would be Paradise on Earth; something we have all fought and hoped for for so long. _

Shaking my head, I dispelled the questions from my brain; thoughts that they could surely hear since they were a part of my subconscious after all.

"Show me."

Brilliant light stung my eyes, making me blink in discomfort. The whispers were gone, but in my mind I could hear them formulate their warnings as if they were my own thoughts. If I had thought I was dead before, fallen because of that evil being, then the voices at least set my mind at ease on that part. Their continuous warnings for the future told me that I was to return to my world.

"_Watch and learn, my child."_

"_This is what humanity does to freedom."_

"_This is what they make Paradise out to be."_

I rubbed my eyes to clear my blurry vision, the tears formed from the sudden ache lessening instantly and allowing me to truly _see_ for the first time since I sank into this subconscious state. world.

I had expected many things, but not what I saw with my own eyes; a sight that horrified me to the core. Although it would seem perfect to many others, and they would smile at the serenity they witnessed, my first glance had instantly managed to spot the atrocity that would assure divine wrath.

"No!" I cried out, feeling both betrayed as saddened by this tribute. I stumbled forward, making my way through a crowd of people that didn't move to stop me. They didn't even say anything to protest my rude interruption. They just stared.

When I reached the front, I turned to look at them. Some pointed and others nodded in agreement to the unspoken words, as if they could hear each other in their minds. A child sobbed quietly and the mother pressed her hand so firmly over the mouth, I feared the child might die. So I cried out once again, "No!"

The mother who noticed my eyes on her, dropped the hand and the silent, yet violent sobs of the child tore through the skies. So quiet, yet so powerful that single sound made everyone turn to the child in horror.

I figured I had finally found someone who understood, albeit in the form of a tiny girl and walked towards her. When I held out my hand for her to take, she shook her head violently and fell to the ground, moving into a kneeling position.

"I am not to be worshiped, nor are any of my other relatives," I said forcefully, my voice shaking with the horror this display provoked deep inside of me. "The only one who deserves worship is the one who made you and he shall remain faceless, bodiless or anything else you can come up with. Our Father is everything and nothing. Believe, and it's enough."

Whispers started up then, but they were silenced almost instantly when one of the older men held up a book. The silence was more disturbing than anything else and it left me wondering why they did that. Before I could think about it, I had made my way over to the old man and gripped the book from his hands.

'Religion is freedom', it read and was written by a man called Leonard Amon. My eyes narrowed at the demon's name, before I glared up at the man.

"Who gave you this?"

He looked hesitant at first, but after peeking over at the golden statue behind me, he spoke, "It has been passed down in my family for generations. We live by it, as instructed by your confidant."

I made a disgusted face, before turning my attention back to the crowd.

"Leonard Amon, or whatever his name is, was never my confidant. I do recognize his last name as being that of a very vicious demon."

The gasps didn't deter me and I threw the book towards the statue, where it landed perfectly at the feet of the first angel.

"I doubt anything in this book is real and if you continue down this road, you will only restart from square one. No one wants another tidal wave, so please, no more."

I moved to the statue, albeit beautiful with those four faces on it, a thorn in my eye. Gabriel, Michael or Jasper wouldn't like it anymore than I did, and without a second of hesitation, I knocked it over.

"Get rid of this, and as for guidelines...follow your heart. Believe in it, and it won't steer you wrong. You are free. There is nothing left to hurt you, so just believe in God, and yourself. And above all things, be happy."

No sooner had the words left my mouth or the brightness evaporated, leaving me in darkness once more. As a final warning fell upon my ears, my breathing grew deeper and more audible, nearly making it impossible to hear the voice. Yet, somehow I hear it.

"_Evil and good resides within the heart of man. When unattended such events can not be prevailed. You have intervened but not yet proven yourself victorious, Isabella. Communicate rules or chaos will ensue." _

The voices morphed into nothingness and then I could only hear my own heart beating. There was something different about this blackness, something less soothing and more alert. And it was starting to make me restless. I was just about to scream, when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Bella? Open your eyes for me, Darlin'."

My eyes snapped open to meet the beautiful greenish ones of my Jasper. Tears started to run down my cheeks as I remembered the vision that had left me so shaken, and the final warning the Sight, or whatever they're called delivered to me. We would have to prepare. As soon as the battle was won, we would have to steer mankind in the right direction. Otherwise, or work would've been in vain and there'd be no point to it all.

I sunk deeper into Jasper's embrace, wanting to bury myself in it and stay there forever. My head hurt just thinking about all that would have come to pass, and I wanted it gone. I simply craved...Peace.

* * *

**It's not that long, but I'm simply happy to have gotten this chapter out. It's a very weird one, I know, but it couldn't be helped. Sometimes my brain takes over and I can't guarantee the result is anything close to normal. -Laughs- Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did, please review. Reviews are love, people. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
